Dragoste Infinita
by AlleSmileForever
Summary: O poveste SasuSaku: o fata; un baiat - doi perversi. Mereu atat de aproape de a se saruta ... Dar ce se va intampla atunci cand intervine o fata rea, atunci cand totul este intors pe dos ? Ce se va intampla atunci cand amandoi voi face greseli iremediabile ? Se vor impaca? Dragostea lor va castiga ? Sau fata cea rea va invinge ? Cititi si veti afla !
1. O Prima Privire

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 1**

**- O Prima Privire -**

Este seara in Konoha. Ma plimb pe langa niste case. Vin de la gara. Probabil ca se vede ca sunt noua. Parul roz imi adie lin in aerul cald. Ma uitam la toate casele de pe strada, dar nu o gasesc pe cea pe care o cautam. Dandu-mi seama ca nu voi gasi aici ceea ce caut, ma indrept spre o alta straduta, dar privirea imi este atintita catre o luminita ce venea din departare. In acea pata de culoare orbitoare se putea zari trupul unei fete. Acea silueta imi parea cunoscuta. Ma duc sprea ea. Cand ajung indeajuns de aproape pentru a putea vedea cine este constat ca este sora mea, Myra. Ea semana mult cu mine, avea acelasi par rozaliu, aceiasi ochii de un verde atat de crud si luminos, acelasi corp de invidiat, doar ca parul sau era mai scurt decat al meu. Al meu era pana putin mai sus de talie, al ei fiind doar cu vreo doi, trei centimetri mai jos de umeri. Aceasta imi facea cu mana bucuroasa. Are un zambet foarte mare, plin de blandete, prin care se putea observa cu usurinta fericirea. Mie imi apare un zambet si mai mare decat al ei pe fata. Myra imi face semn sa vin in casa, apoi imi spune cu un glas gingas:

- Ma bucur ca ai venit pe aici! Mi-a fost atat de dor de tine.

Eu ii spun ca si eu ma bucur sa o vad si ca mi-a fost foarte dor de ea, apoi intru in casa, eliberandu-ma de toate miile de bagaje, iar apoi ne imbratisam. Era o imbratisare plina de dragoste si blandete. Mi-a fost atat de dor de sora mea, iubita mea sora mai mare. Sora mai mare care m-a ajutat si mi-a dat atatea sfaturi, de atatea ori. Doamne, cat ma bucur ca o vad din nou.

Dupa cateva minute indelungate, ne desprindem din imbratisare. Eu ii zic ca vreau sa ma duc pana in camera mea sa ma schimb. Rozalia de langa mine imi spune sa-mi iau bagajele sis a o urmez. Fac ceea ce imi zice, apoi sunt oprita de ea. Se ofera sa ma ajute. Eu o las sa ia cateva dintre genti, apoi urcam scarile incetisor. In cateva secunde ajungem in dreptul unei usi albe. Imi spune ca asta este camera mea de acum inainte. Mai adauga si faptul ca a incercat sa o mai umple cu diferite chestii care stia ca imi plac. Ii spun ca ma schimb si vin jos sa mancam. Myra ma informeaza ca masa este déjà pregatita si ca ma asteapta, dupa care se duce jos. Eu intru si incep sa ma uit prin jur. Pe una dintre noptiere, vad o poza nostalgica. In acea poza erau doua fete, una mai mica si una mai mare. Cele doua fete erau gememe. Acesta poza e facut acum vreo sapte ani, ultima data cand ne vazusem eu si Myra. Dar gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de catre sora mea, care ma cheama la masa. Imi aleg repede o pereche pe pantaloni scurti albi si un maieu verde, apoi cobor la masa. Cat timp am mancat am vornit despre tot felul de lucruri, despre ce am mai facut in ultimii ani si multe altele. Deodata Myra spune:

- Sakura, mie chiar nu-mi vine sa cred ca au trecut sapte ani de cand nu ne-am mai vazut. Te-ai schimbat atata. Tu vei intra la liceu, iar eu la facultate. In sfarsit ti se va indeplini visul de a avea cincisprezece ani, bineinteles daca il mai ai.

- Da, nici mie nu-mi vine sac red ca a trecut atata timp. Chiar mi-a fost dor de tine si ma bucur nespus de tare sa te revad.

Dupa ce am terminat de mancat Myra mi-a spus sa ma duc sus sa ma pregatesc pentru scoala si sa ma culc. Fac ceea ce imi zice. Am de gand sa fac un dus revigorant sis a ma culc. Intru incet in jetul de apa calduta. Un fior imi trece pe sina spinarii in momentul in care apa face contactul cu pielea mea fina. Acea clipa nu a durat mai mult de o secunda. O secunda care parca nu se mai termina.

Dupa aproximativ zece minute in care toate gandurile, sentimentele si trairile mele au fost luat de picaturile mici si calde, cel putin pana maine, am iesit din cada, m-am imbracat in niste pijamale verzi si m-am dus direct in camera mea.

Imi simteam oasele din ce in ce mai grele, mai obosite si mai dureroase. Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri ma bag in pat si adorm.

A doua zi veni rapid. Nopate fu alungata de soarele mandru si luminos. Emana o caldura speciala. Razele calde ale mingii de foc treceau incetul cu incetul prin perdeauna roz a camerei mele, intr-un final ajundand pe fata mea, obligandu-ma sa ma trezesc. Cu greu imi dechid ochii de culoarea smaraldului si ma dau incetisor jos din pat.

Ma duc sa deschid geamul, lasand mirosul imbietor al diminetii sa imi inunde narile. Dupa ce trag o gura mare de aer curat in piept, ma indrept lenes spre baie. Imi fac repejor siesta, dupa care ma indrept spre bagajele nedespachetate sa-mi aleg ceva de imbracat. Imi aleg niste blugi albi trei sferturi, un maieu simplu albatru, iar in picioare imi iau niste adidasi Addidas albi. Imi iau ghiozdanul si cobor jos. Ii spun Myrei ca nu mai am timp sa mananc si imi iau pachetul de pe masa.

Fara alte ezitari incep sa acerg spre noul meu liceu. In vreo zece minute ajung in curtea scolii. Nu prea am fost zarita de catre viitori mei colegi. Ma duc sa ma asez pe o banca de langa un cires batran. Ce pacat ca nu era inca inflorit. Langa mine se aseaza un baiat blond cu niste ochi albastri, asemeni cerului senin. Se pare ca il cheama Naruto. El se ofera sa-mi mai prezinte cativa dintre colegi. Mi arata pe Hinata, pe Neji si pe Lee.

Privirea imi este atintita catre doi baieti care jucau basket. Unul dintrei ei era blond cu ochi caprui, iar celalalt avea ochii de culoarea onixului, iar parul era de aceasi culoare cu ochii. Il intreb pe blondul de langa mine cine este acel brunet, iar el imi spune ca este Sasuke Ucicha.

Deodata se suna, iar orele trebe sa inceapa curand. Eram emotionata. Vai, nu cred ca pot intra in clasa fara sa lesin. Mor aici. Oftez ingrijorata, dupa care iau o gura foarte mare de aer. Il urmez pe Naruto, deoarece se pare ca eram in aceiasi clasa, dar in drumul meu sunt impinsa de cineva. Imi ridic privirea speriata, in acelasi timp nervoasa spre el. Se pare ca era chiar acel Sasuke Ucicha. El imi spune pe un ton superior si iritant:

- Ai grija pe unde mergi !  
- Ce bou ! exclam eu iritata de tonul folosit de el.

Doamne, iar m-a luat o team ingrozitoare. Mor de frica! Am atatea emotii, nici macar nu cred ca stiu cum ma mai cheama. Sper sa nu ma puna cumva in fata clasei sa zic lucruri inutile despre mine sau orice altceva de genul asta, este ingrozitor. Off, nu mai rezist. Ma opresc pentru cateva secunde din mers. Imi inchid ochii si trag adanc aer in piept, dupa care imi continui drumul spre clasa. pentru cateva secunde din mers. Imi inchid ochii si trag adanc aer in piept, dupa care imi continui drumul spre clasa. In cateva secunde sunt in fata clasei. Mai iau o gura mare de aer, dupa care intru.


	2. Prietene Noi

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 2**

**- Prietene Noi – **

In incapere erau vreo treizeci de fete de adolescenti necunoscunti care stateau in bancile lor, fiind mult prea agitati. Se pare ca nu mi-au observat inca prezenta. Naruto ma vede si imi face cu mana. Ii zambesc dulce, dupa care imi caut un loc. Off, nu se poate, mai este un singur loc liber, langa nemernicul ala, Uchiha. Nu il suport. Neavand alta optiune, ma duc nervoasa spre banca lui. Era prima banca de pe mijloc. Nu prea ma omor sa stau in prima banca, dar ce pot sa fac?

Ajung in dreptul bancii. Sunt atat de nervoasa. Un sentiment de furie simt cum imi trece prin vene. Ma incrunt. Mai aveam putin si il luam la bataie. Simt cum sangele incepe sa treaca din ce in ce mai repede prin vene, Incepe sa fiarba cu totul in mine. Imi strang repede pumnii. In ochii mei se putea citi ura, dorinta disperata de a distruge ceva, de a ma razbuna cumva. Eram atat de nervoasa, incat cred ca as fi in stare sis a omor pe cineva. Bine, nu as ajunge chiar atat de departe, dar pe aproape. Nu stiu de ce eram atat de nervoasa pe el, pana la urma e doar un idiot, nu merita sa-mi consum degeaba energia.

Fara sa-mi pese de el, ma asez pe scaunul din dreptul sau. Era o galagie extrema in incapere. Eu stateam in banca plictisita. Deodata se pozitioneaza cateva fete in fata bancii mele. Pe una dintre ele mi-o prezentase Naruto. Cum a chema? Ah da, Hinata. Langa ea se mai aflau inca doua fete, una blonda si una satena. Hinata ma saluta si ma intreaba daca as vrea sa fim prietene. E un pic cam incordata. Ce-i drept, cred ca este timida rau. Ii zambesc dulce, dupa care ii spun ca mi-ar face placere sa fim prietene. Ne mai zambim inca o data, apoi mi le p-rezinda pe cele de langa ea. Blonda se numea Temari, iar satena TenTen. Pareau de treaba. Cred ca o sa ne intelegem bine.

Intr-o fractiune de secunda toata lumea face liniste. Usa se deschide incetisor. Toti elevii se agitau sa ajunga la locurile lor. Pe usa intra Naruto. Blondul incepe sa rada cu pofta cand vede ce fete inspaimantate avea toata lumea, dar el se sperie in momentul cand profesorul intra in clasa. El era dirigintele nostrum, Kakashi Hatake. El este un barbat inalte, cu parul gri, ciufulit, care poarta o masca pe fata. Ce ciudat. Imi da fiori acea masca. Parca ar fi un asasin sau naiba stie mai ce. Ma sperie intr-un fel.

Acesta ne salute politicos, dupa care ma cheama in fata clasei sa ma prezint. Aveam putine emotii. Nu stiam ce parere ar putea sa aiba noii colegi despre mine. Ies din banca incetisor. Mainile imi transpirau cu fiecare milimetru pe care il inaintam, cu fiecare pas care il faceam. Eram atat de tensionata. Exact de asta imi era frica, sa ma puna sa zic ceva in fata clasei. In doua secunde interminabile ajung langa professor. Acesta se uita ciudat la mine. Cred si eu, probabil ca aveau o fata de mata plouata. Imi indrept privirea spre clasa si imlemnesc. Nu stiam ce sa mai zic. Ramasesem incremenita acolo. Incercam sa vorbesc, sa spun ceva, dar totul era inzadar. Cuvintele nu vroiam sa-mi iasa din gura, parca eram fata iun fata cu moartea, nu cu niste amarati de colegi noi. Inghiteam continuu in sec, neadand alta alternativa. Ma uit repede la Hinata. Imi zambea atat de dulce, de gingas, de frumos. Ma facea sa-mi revin din aceasta frica imposibil de evitat. Cu greu schitez si eu un zambet micut. Profesorul se holba la mine. Nu stia ce am de nu zic nimic. Dupa inca cateva secunde indelungate, spun hotarata:

- Buna tuturor1 Eu sunt Sakura Haruno, am paisprezece ani si vreau sa-mi fac cat mai multi prieteni. Sper ca ne vom intelege mine. Pe unii dintre voi déjà v-am cunoscut. Mai multe despre mine nu va spun, veti afla pe parcurs, desigur, daca veti vrea sa ma cunoasteti cu adevarat. Cam atat am avut de spus.

Dirigintele imi zambeste, sau cel putin asa cred, nu pot sa-mi dau seama exact. Imi zice ca daca am terminat pot sa merg la loc, apoi mai adauga ca se bucura sa ma cunoasca. Eu ii raspund doar cu simplu zambet, apoi ma duc inapoi in banca.

Brunetul de langa mine se uita ciudat la mine, dupa care isi intoarce privirea spre Naruto, care incepe sa se vaite, deoarece Kakashi a adus niste teste date mai de mult si el a picat, ceva ce se pare ca pe nimeni nu mira. Neji se ridica, fiiund iritat de comportametul blondului si ii da un pumn in burta. Kakashi se enerveaza din cauza ca cei doi se iau la bataie si le da detentie, dupa scoal;a sa mai ramana inca trei ore. Naruto mormaie ceva, dupa care se aseaza langa Neji, care parea ca nu are nici o problema cu detentia.

Ora trecu repede, iar sunetul clopotelului mult iubit se auzi. Kakashi ne spune ca putem iesi cu totii in pauza, mai putin cei care s-au luat la bataie in ora. Eu ma duc repede la Hinata, pentru a ne cunoate mai bine. Am inceput sa vorbim despre tot felul de chestii, asa am aflat foarte multe despre fiecare in parte si ele despre mine. Am fost intrerupte de o fata blonda, cu ochii albastrii care parea foarte aroganta. TenTen imi spune ca pe blonda o cheama Ino si ca ea este cea mai mare pitipoanca din toata scoala. Mi se parea mie ceva ciudat la ea. In spatele ei mai erau inca doua clone, care o urmareau peste tot si faceau tot ce facea ea. Ce sclifosite. Ino se apropie de mine si imi spune cu superioritate in voce:

- Deci, tu esti noua fata. Hmm, nu prea esti tare, deci nu poti sta cu mine! Oh, nu, n-a spus asta. Iar simt cum mi se ridica tensiunea. Mai am putin si sar pe ea. Sa vedem ce porecla sa-ti pun. Cred ca iti voi spune frunte lata. Acum dispari din fata mea, imi provoci o senzatie de voma!

Fetele de langa mine se uitau ingrijorate la mine. Chiar se vede atat de tare ca m-am enervate? Se pare ca da. Ei bine, pai, nu vreau sa ma obosesc degeaba. O s-o las in pace.

Fara sa-mi mai pese de ea, plecam de langa ea si ne indreptam fiecare spre locul sau, urmand sa inceapa ora de matematica.

Totusi eram fericita. Este o prima zi de scoala destrul de buna, mai ales ca mi-am facut trei prietene minunate. Mi-as fi dorit sa vin aici de la inceputul semestrului, nu din noiembrie, dar ce mai conteaza. Cred ca ma voi integra repede.


	3. O Ora De Cosmar

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 3**

**- O Ora De Cosmar -**

In scurt timp profesoara de matematica intra in clasa. Ea este o doamna cam scunda, cu parul scurt, cam pana la umeri, blond, ondulat. Are niste ochelari mici de vedere, de culoare rosie, care ii ascund ochii verzi, un verde atat de crud si patrunzator, precum cel mai pretios smarald. Este imbracata cu o fusta lunga, pana la genunchi rosie, o bluza neagra cu maneci trei sferturi. In picioare are niste ghete din piele negreu, cu toc cui destul de inalte. Se indreapta incet spre catedra, se aseaza si deschide catalogul. Incepe sa faca prezenta. Iar devin tensionata. Respir repede si zgomotos. Aveam emotii. In scurt timp ajunge la sfarsitul catalogului, dand de inca un nume, al meu. Ma cheama langa ea. Ma prezint repede, apoi astept sa vad ce mai vrea de la mine.d ca stiu ce urmeaza. Un test sau o ascultare la tabla. Am o presimtire in legatura cu ceea ce va spune si cred ca o sa ma asculte la tabla, in fata clasei.

In doua secunde presimtirea mea se adevereste. Imi spune sa iau o bucata de creta, imi da o culegere de olimpiade in mana si imi indica un exercitiu ce ma inspaimanta. Cu mici ezitari si mii de emotii interminabile scriu exercitiul pe tabla prafuita. Imediat ce termin de scric acea ecuatie cu siruri las culegerea pe catedra si ma apropii din nou de tabla. Ma miscam cu o viteza de mii de ori mai mica decat a melcului. Fiecare pas care il faceam imi provoca o anumita durere in corp. Parca as fi calcat pe carbuni incinsi nu pe parchet. La fiecare pas care il faceam simteam cum imi intra o sabie in inima, obligandu-ma sa inaintez sis a fiu cat mai aproape de sfarsit. Simteam cum ma prierd, cum vine sfarsitul si cum mor. Inima imi batea cu cea mai mare putere posibila.

Toate gandurile si sentimentele mele sunt intrerupte de vocea profesoarei care se rasteste la mine, zicandu-mi:

- Haruno! Mai ai de gand sa pierzi mult timp acolo, holbandu-te la tabla? Hai mai repede, termina exercitiul o data ca nu am tot timpul la dispozitie!

Am inchitit in sec, dupa care am luat o gura foarte mare de aer si am incercat sa scriu ceva. Stateam cu creta lupita de tabla. Nu puteam sa mai misc. Eram incremenita. Parca as fi fost transformata in stana de piatra. Nu mai gandeam limpede. Prin minte imi trec numai ganduri rele. Vedeam numai culori inchise, de gri, negru, cenusiu. Negru. Doar negru. Nu pot vedea nimic altceva decat un negru interminabil, apasator, dureros. Deodata, ne mai vrand sa vad acel abis in fata ochilor, incep sa strig ca disperata:

- Verde! Verde! Verde!

Toti colegii au tresarit. Profa se uita ciudat la mine. Oh, nu, nu se poate1 Cum am putut sa fac o asa prostie. Nu pot sac red ca am spus asta cu voce tare. Toti din clasa au inceput sa rada, inclusive profa, care imi spune pe un ton iritant:

- Hai o data Haruto! Termina exercitiul ala anul asta si nu mai visa cu ochii deschisi. Chiar vrei sa iesi atat de mult in evidenta? Macar fa-o sit u in alt mod, nu prin prostie. Avem noi destule specimene prin clasa care isi arata prostia zilnic, nu mai trebuie sa faci si tu asta.

Cand aud asta raman din nou incremenita. O teama m-a cuprins imediat. Genunchii imi tremurau din ce in ce mai tare. Frica imi controla creierul si de asemenea pusese stapanire pe intreg corpul meu. Tremuram mai rau ca inainte, simteam imbinarea dintre teama si furie, nestiind care dintre ele are o cantitate mai mare. Incerc sa ma deplasez, dar picioarele mele parca erau de piatra. Nu ma mai puteam misca. Am mai incercat de cateva ori, dar fara rezultat.

Chiar cand credeam ca-mi va fi imposibil sa ma mai misc de acolo, prind curaj si incep sa rezolv ecuatia ce iesea in evidenta pe tabla neagra. Chiar era usor. Ma rog, era mult de scris, dar am reusit sa termin totul repede si chiar foarte corect. Spre surprindere tuturor, mai ales a mea, am terminat de rezolvat in mai putin de doua minute. Colegii m-au aplaudat, iar eu am zambit victorioasa. Doamna profesoara era si ea la fel de uimita. Nu stia cum de am rezolvat asa de repede, dar dupa fata ei pare destul de multumita. Am respirat usurata, apoi am intrebat daca este bine. Blonda de la catedra imi spune mandra:

- Da, Sakura, este foarte bine! Sunt mandra de tine! Cred ca esti chiar foarte buna la materia mea. Felicitari! Ca rasplata iti voi da un zece pentru azi.

Wow mi-a spus Sakura. Yee! Radiam de fericire, chiar daca nu aveam un motiv atat de important. Incuviintez din cap, dupa care trec la loc. Cand ma asez Sasuke, cu o fata extrem de uimita, ma intreaba cum am facut asta. Eu am de gand sa fac un pic pe proasta si il intreb, parca cazuta din cer ce am facut. El se prinde ce ceea ce incerc sa fac si nu-mi mai da atentie. Foarte bine, nici nu aveam chef ca el sa-mi zica ceva, eram oricum mult prea fericita.

Totusi, exista cineva care se enervase. Naruto se ridica revoltat in picioare si incepe sa urle la profa ca de ce eu am primit un zece doar pentru atat, de ce el nu primeste niciodata zece dar eu da si prostii de genul asta. Eu ma uitam la el cu o fata de catelus plouat si faceam pe fetita rasfatata, care merita tot. Faceam asta doar pentru a-l enerva pe el, mai bine zis pentru a-l face gelos. Se pare ca functiona. El se zbatea si facea ca toate animalele turbate de pe lume. Parca ar fi foar electrocutat. Toti din clasa, mai putin Hinata, care era rosie si visa cu ochii deschisi, am inceput sa radem. Naruto era de-a dreptul hilar. Ar putea sa se faca comediant, sau circar. Se pricepe bine sa faca circ.

Nu dupa mult timp, totul se termina, Naruto primind inca o ora de detentie. Ma intreb ce mai poate urma. Fara ca nimeni sa-si dea seama, ora se terminase. Eram in culmea bucuriei toti, dar profa nu chiar. Ne-a dat o tema extrem de luga si de grea, apoi a plecat destul de nervoasa.  
Toti am iesit in pauza si am inceput sa vorbim. Eu m-am dus la noile mele prietene, dar in drum spre ele ...


	4. Echipele

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 4**

**- Echipele -**

Eu m-am dus la noile mele prietene, dar in drum spre ele sunt intampinata de Ino, care parea destul de nervoasa. Se pozitioneaza in fata mea impreuna cu clonele ei in spate. Ce vreo si asta de la mine? Ma uitam la ea cu o privire intrebatoare, cerandu-I din priviri sa zica mai repede ce are de zis. Ea statea acolo, blocandu-mi drumul, ca o momaie. Imi venea sa-I dau o palma si s-o dau din calea mea, dar cu greu m-am abtinut. Intr-un sfarsit, dupa inca vreo zece secunde, se gandeste si ea sa vorbeasca. Se apropie incet de mine. Se misca mai incet decat mine la tabla, daca acest lucru ar putea fi posibil. Se indreapta din ce in ce mai incet de mine, probabil vrand sa ma faca curioasa, ei bine asta nu prea ii mergea, tot nu-mi pasa absolut de loc ce vrea de la viata mea. Acum se afla la doar cativa centimetrii de mine, cred ca sunt vreo zece sau cincisprezece, dar nu mai mult. Iti apropie buzele de urechea mea dreapta, soptindu-mi pe un ton amenintator:

- Tu, frunte lata, sa ma asculti bine, pentru ca nu-mi place sa zic de doua ori acelasi lucru! Deci, sa nu cumva sa te mai apropii vreodata de Sasuke! El este al meu, doar al meu! Sa nu cumva sa crezi ca nu te-am vazut in ora de mate ca ai vorbit cu el. Ce ti-a zis? Ce i-ai zis? Spune! Sa-ti fie clar domnisoara Haruno, daca te mai vad cumva in preaja iubitelului meu te voi distruge. Nu ma cunosti, nu stii de ce sunt in stare, cate pot sa fac, ce pot sa iti fac, deci, te avertizez, ai mare grija ce faci cu Sasuke al meu! Acum misca mai repede din fata mea, imi imputi aerul! Spune, dupa care ma impinge brutal, eu lovindu-ma in coltul unei banci.

Auch! Cred ca am dat cu ficatul de banca. Doamne, in ce hal poate sa ma doara acuma. Parca mi-ar fi bagat un cutit. Imi acopar locul care ma doare cu mana stanga si tin apasat, incercand sa opresc durerea. Stau asa vreo patreuzeci de secunde, dupa care simt cum durerea scade.

Fetele, vazand toata scena de mai devreme, cu Ino, vin alarmate la mine. Pareau destul de ingrijorate. Ma intreaba daca ma mai doare unde m-am lovit si daca m-a speriat blonda. Cand aud a doua intrebare era sa sa-mi iasa flacari pe nas. Cum mama naibii sa-mi fie mie frica de aia? De pitipoanca aia amarata? Aia nu cred ca va reusii sa ma sperie niciodata. Ah, ba da, m-am speriat cand am vazut-o prima data, din cauza urateniei sale. Le spun fetelor ca nu si ca nu va reusii niciodata sa ma sperie. Hinata imi zambeste prieteneste, dupa care imi spune ca ar fi mai bine sa mergem la vestiar sa ne schimbat, deoarece urmatoarea ora avem sportul. Dau afirmativ din cap, dupa care imi iau sacosa cu schimburi si ne indreptam spre vestiar.

In cateva minute ajungem si la vestiar. Ne schimbat repede, apoi TenTen propune sa mergem la baieti sa ne mai amuzam un pic pe seama lui Naruto. Hinata se impotriveste si ne spune ca nu e frumos sa radem de el, apoi se inroseste toata. Zici ca era un rac, saraca. Noi incepem sa chicotim, dupa care eu o intreb pe bruneta daca nu cumva il place. Ea da negativ din cap, dar eu nu renunt si o mai intreb de inca cateva ori. Pana la urma cedeaza si imi marturiseste ca este moarta dupa el. Eu chicotesc, apoi ii spun sa mergem la baieti.

Cand sa iesim afara din vestiar, pe cine gasim in fata usii? Pe Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Kiba si Lee. Ce faceau ei oare aici? Simplu, ascultau ce vorbeam noi. Noi ne uitam la ei cu o privire diabolica, mai putin Hinata, care era mai rosie ca inainte, zici ca luase foc. Baietii o iau la fuga spre sala de sport. Noi incepem sa-i fugarim ca disperatele prin scoala, dupa ei. Cei pe langa care treceam probabil credeau ca suntem nebuni. In scurt timp ajungem la sala de sport, toti obositi si transpirati.

Profesoara, Anko, era deja aclolo si nu parea prea fericita. Cand constatam asta ne aliniem si asteptam sa vedem ce o sa ne faca. Auch, vai de mine. Este abea prima zi aici si deja sa primesc o pedeapsa. Off, Doamne, sper ca nu. Anko este o profesoara tanara, de vreo douazeci si cinci de ani, scunda, cu parul scurt, cam pana la umeri, Albastru inchis si cu niste ochi negri, destul de inexpresivi. Ea este imbracata cu niste pantaloni de trening lungi, negri si cu un maieu mulat, rosu, un pic cam decoltat. Parea o profa de treaba, dar oare chiar asa sa fie? Ei bine, voi afla curand.

Anko ne spune sa intram in sala, iar noi facem intocmai ce ne-a zis. Noi, cei care am alergat ca descreieratii prin scoala, eram extrem de obositi. Cum am ajuns in sala am inceput sa respiram greu si sa gafaim. Imi simteam plamanii atat de incarcati, plini de ceva, ca si cum ar fi oricand gata sa explodeze. Simteam cum aerul pe care il inhalam arde in interirul meu. Deodata, Anko paseste in sala zicandu-ne:

- Bun, deci, astazi vom face ceva mai special decat de obicei.

Oare la ce se referea? Ce fac de obicei? Dar acum? Eram atat de curioasa, incat parca simteam deja ca va fi ceva peroculos, extrem. Simteam cum un val de adrenalina imi trece prin corp. Nu mai pot de nerabdare sa vad ce o sa zica, ce o sa facem, ce? Vai, cat urasc suspansul. De ce naiba s-a oprit profa atat de brusc, ca sa ne omoare cu asteptatul?

- Dupa cum spuneam mai devreme, va fi ceva mai special, nu numai ora asta ci urmatoarele ore pana la sfarsitul anului scolar. Orele vor consta in invatarea lucrului in echipe. La inceput, se vor forma echipe de cate doi, o fata si un baiat si vor trebui sa se ajute unul pe celalalt, sa coopereze, sa se inteleaga cat mai bine posibil pentru a duce treaba la bun sfarsit si, desigur, pentru a castiga concursul. In fiecare ora va fi cate un concurs diferit si in functie de punctele care le veti lua, pe echipa, se va forma un clasament. Primele zece echipe din clasament vor face o competite mai extrema si mult mai periculoasa. Cu o saptamana inainte de Paste se va face un fel de tabara la munte. Acolo se vor face alte echipe, doua echipe a cate cinci elevi. Despre acea parte va voi spune alta data. Acum sa o luam cu inceputul. Pentru primele zece ore de concurs va voi ajuta, legandu-va cu catuse unul de celalalt. In acest mod veti invata ca numai ajutandu-va si lucrand in echipa veti reusii sa castigati concursurile. Ca sa va ambitionez mai tare, am facut si premii pentru fiecare castigator, dar acel premiu se va da doar unei singure echipe, celei care va coopera cel mai mult. Astazi voi alege echipele. Aceste echipe nu se mai pot schimba, fie ca va convine sau nu. Va voi alege dupa cum crec eu, in asa fel incat sa cadeti in echipa cu persoana cu care nu va-ti dorii niciodata. Lista va fi afisata in zece minute la panoul din fata salii de sport, pana atunci nu vreau sa va aud, sa va simt sau va va miros! Sa nu cumva sa va prind ca va miscati, nici macar sa nu clipiti. Daca prind pe unu ca misca il strang de gat! Ati inteles?

Toti dam afirmativ din cap, dupa care ea ne arata o banca si ne spune sa asteptam acolo pana face ea echipele. Facem exact ceea ce ne-a spus si ne asezam toti, fata ca nimeni sa comenteze, iar aici ma refer la Naruto. Imi dau seama ca blondul e in stare sa comenteze la orice, oriunde, oricand, dar probabil ca acum este mult prea curios sa vada cu cine o sa pice in echipa, la fel ca oricare dintre colegi, mai ales eu, desigur.

Wow! A fost un discurs destul de interesant. Pare chiar misco aceste concursuri, mai ales idea cu lucrul in echipa, asa ii voi cunoaste si eu mai bine pe ceilalti. Chiar sunt curioasa sa vad cu cine o sa fac echipa. Oare o sa fie dragut? Dar prietenos? Sper doar un singur lucru, sa nu cumva sa cad in echipa cu nemernicul ala de coleg de banca.

Acum imi dau seama de ceva. Ma simt extrem de bine, adica nici tensionata, nici incordata, nici nimida sau oricum altcumva de genul asta. Simt ca parca sunt in acesta scoala, in aceasta clasa, cu acesti colegi, viitori prieteni, sper eu, de la inceputul anului. Parca i-as cunoaste pe toti de o viata. Simt un fel de sentiment de iubire fata de ei, de nostalgie. Este atat de ciudat, dar totusi imi place mult de tot.

Gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de vocea profesoarei, care se indreapta incet spre banca unde ne aflam noi, clasa a IX-a B. Aceasta tinea in mana doua foi, ce pareau identice. Probabil facuse o copie a listei cu echipele, mai mult ca sigur. Aceasta ne informeaza ca in mana ei se afla lista tuturor echipelor, dupa care se duce sa le agate de panoul din fata salii de sport. Vine din nou la noi si ne zice ca putem sa vedem echipele, ca sunt in sfarsit afisate. Toti o iau la fuga spre panou, mai putin eu. Eu mergeam incet spre lista cu echipe. Chiar daca eram nerabdatoare, incercam sa ascund asta, desi imi dau seama ca nu prea reuseam si ca se vdea pe fata mea cat de curioasa eram. Ma uit cu coada ochiului la Anko, care se holba la mine ciudat. Fata sa ma amuza, asa ca un mic chicotit iese din gura mea.

In cateva secunde ajung si eu in dreptul listei. Imi cautam disperata numele pe coala alba. In vreo cinci secunde imi gasesc numele, apoi ma uit la numele din dreptul numelui meu.

Am incremenit. Am ramas socata. Nu se putea. Nu, era imposibil. Dar de ce? De ce eu? Nu este corect! Nu puteam sa cad in echipa chiar cu el. Mai rau nici nu cred ca se putea, sau poate ca da ... Nu-mi vine sa cred ca sunt in echipa chiar cu ...

**Review ? :)**


	5. Primul Concurs

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitoulul 5**

**- Primul Concurs -**

Nu-mi vine sa cred ca sunt in echipa chiar cu Sasuke Uchicha! De ce tocmai el? Off, nu se poate !

Oftez lung, dupa care clipesc de cateva ori, incercand sa-mi revin din soc. Mai stau asa, nemiscata inca vreo cateva secunde, dupa care imi clatin incetisor capul si ma indrept spre prietenele ,ele, in sala de sport.

Deodata mi-a venit o idee. Cred ca o sa profit de faptul ca o sa fiu legata de Sasuke cu catuse si o sa ma distrez un pic. Am de gand sa o fac pe Ino un pic geloasa, apoi sa-mi bat putintel joc de Sasuke. Zambesc pervers la micul meu plan, apoi ajung la Hinata, care ma ia la intrebari. Cu cine sunt in echipa, e dragutz si tot felul de intrebari de genul asta.

Ii spun ca sunt in echipa cu nenorocitul de Uchiha, apoi ma gandesc sa le zic si fetelor despre micul meu plan pervers. Fara sa mai stau mult pe ganduri, le chem intr-un loc unde sa nu ne auda nimeni, apoi le zic:

- Fetelor, am un plan! O sa ma disprez un pic pe seama lui Sasuke si totodata si a lui Ino. O sa o fac cumva pe Ino geloasa, in timp ce imi voi bate putin joc de marele Uchiha.

Ele se uitau la mine ingrozite. Toate se intrebau ce am de gand sa fac. Ei bine, nici eu nu stiam inca ce sa fac, dar va fi ceva interesant, pervers si de neuitat. Zambesc malefic, apoi le spun fetelor ca vor vedea ele ce se va intampla. O sa fie o ora destiu de interesanta.

Plec spre locul unde se aflau restul colegilor, fetele fiind in spatele meu. Inca aveam acel zambet malefic, plin de perversitate. In doua secunde profa ne spune sa ne aliniem. Fetele stateau in fata baietilor, pe perechi. Anko ne pune pe rand catusele, apoi ne spune:

- Deci, acum sunteti legati cu catusele. Primul concurs va incepe in cateva minute. Sa va explic. Dupa cum vedeti, sala este plina de obstacole. Voi va trebui sa treceti peste ele. Veti gasi singuri o cale de a trece peste fiecare onstacol.

Dupa ce ne spune toate astea ne lasa singuri. Sasuke se holba la mine, parca asteptand ca eu sa fac ceva. Eu am de gand sa-mi incep planul, chiar daca nu stiam inca cum. Ma uit la Ino. Blonda e atat de nervoasa, incat mai are putin si se ia la bataie cu partenerul sau, Sai.

Ma apropii de Sasuke. Il trag mai aproape de mine. Eram la cativa centimetri unul de altul. Ii puteam simtii respiratia. El se uita la mine provocator. Ii ating pieptul cu mana dreapta. Imi miscam incet degetul pe pieptul sau. El imi zambea pervers. Imi bag mana in parul sau abisal. Il priveam fix in ochi. Ne zambeam pervers. Ma lipesc de el. Buzele noastre se aflau la doar cativa milimetrii. Incercam sa ma apropii mai mult de el. El ma apuca de talie.

Zambesc smecher, apoi imi dau parul pe spate si ma uit din nou in ochii lui plini de iubire, caldura si bunatate. Prin acei ochi abisali si seducatori, citeam tot despre el, era ca o carte deschisa, special pentru mine. Fiecare moment care trecea era mai intens, mai sensual, mai patrunzator. Noi eram inca lipiti unul de corpul celuilalt si se parea ca nici unul nu voia sa se termine acest moment extraordinar, nimeni nu indraznea sa ne desparta. Era pur si simplu magic. Nici macar o secunda nu am incetat sa ne privim in ochi sau sa clipim. Ii simteam respiratia calda pe chipul meu angelic. Puritatea ce se vedea in ochii lui minunati ma facea sa ma simt cu adevarat apreciata, admirata, sa ma simt ca si cum exist pentru cineva. Imi trec degetele prin parul sau scrut, negru si ciufulit, iar apoi imi vine in minte ideea de a-l saruta. Totusi, mi-am luat inima in dinti si m-am apropiat mai mult cu buzele de ale sale, acum fiind o distanta milimetrica intre noi. Ma simteam ciudat de bine, de protejata.

Eram incremenita. Totul in jurul meu disparuse, eram numai eu si el. Stateam nemiscati si ne uitam unul. Ma privea adanc in ochi, facandu-ma sa-mi pierd mintile. Ochii lui de un negru atat de intens erau plini de blandete si bunatate, ma inebuneau. Mi-am adancit si mai mult privirea in a lui, pentru a putea trece de acel abis imbietor si a putea vedea in interiorul lui, a sufletului sau. Negrul parca nu se mai termina, cu cat ne adanceam mai mult privirile, cu atat mai apasator si mai intens, era infinit. Oricat de mult m-as fi straduit sa trec de infinitul abis nu as putea, era imposibil.

Nimeni nu facea nimic. Doar stateam pierduti fiecare in ochii celuilalt. Parca amandoi asteptam ca celalalt sa faca sau sa zica ceva, dar niciunul dintre noi nu avea curajul sa faca asta. Cred ca am stat asa ceva. Nici nu mai simteam cum trece timpul, parca era oprit in loc pentru a simti momentul. Secundele treceau, minutele la fel, poate ca si orele, dar mie nu-mi pasa, nu ma mai interesa.

Intr-o fractiune de secunda totul devine si mai perfect decat este, deoarece el se apropie de mine din ce in ce mai mult. Chiar daca o face cu o viteza mai mica decat a melcului, tot este perfect. Acum se afla la doar cativa centimetrii de mine, mai exact de fata mea. Ii pot simti parfumul. Mirosul emanat de el este divin. Nu exista nici un coltisor al mintii mele care sa nu fie invadat de el, care sa mai poata gandii logic, care sa nu fie afectat de fericire. Raman socata de ceea ce fata. Nu pot spune ca nu imi place, dar ... nici nu stiu ce sa zic. Este o senzatie atat de placuta, incat nici nu stiu cum sa o mai descriu. Deodata ….


	6. Perversitatea Nu Are Limite

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 6**

**- Perversitatea Nu Are Limite – **

Deodata suntem intrerupti de catre Anko care urla ca descreierata la noi ca putem incepe. Ma uit la ea cu o privire plina de ura, apoi dau afirmativ din cap. Imediat ce pleaca imi reiau pozitia fata de Sasuke si ii soptesc:

- Deci, sa vedem de ce esti in stare. Vezi ca daca nu castigam premiul ala afurisit, o sa te omor, cu mana meu, jur! Daca castigam te voi rasplati … spun eu, dupa care il musc incetisor de ureche.

Aveam un zambet pervers pe fata. Doamne, ce era in mintea mea. Cata perversitate am in mine? Ma uimesc singura. Oare cand am devenit asa? Mi se pare mie, sau m-am schimbat total in doar cateva minute? Eu, fata care era atat de timida, de invizibila, de fricoasa, acum am devenit atat de curajoasa, de rea, de perversa. Stiam ca am perversitatea in sange, dar nici chiar in halul asta. Hmm, imi place.

Ma apropii din noi de buzele lui Sasuke, de data asta aproape atingandu-le. Ma tenteaza. Brunetul imi mangaie parul rozaliu. Imi placea atat de mult, era mult prea frumos ca sa fie adevarat. El coboara cu mana pe talia mea, incercand sa ajunga la pantalonii mei de trening nergi. Pervers baiatul. Eh, lasa ca eu sunt de doua mii de ori mai perversa decat el. Eu ripostez, dandu-i o palma peste mana, apoi imi reiau repede pozitia. De data asta eram mai departati un pic, in asa fel incat el avea de ajuns loc sa scoata limba. Isi misca limba in toate partile prin aer. E atat de excitant.

Totul in jurul nostru nu mai era ca inainte. Disparuse tot. Suntem numai eu cu el. Noi doi, stand acolo, singuri, oricand gata de orice prostie. Totul devenea din ce in ce mai pasional, ceea ce ma facea sa vreau si mai mult sa-l sarut. Doamne, muream de nerabdare sa vad cum sunt buzele lui. Pareau perfecte. Arata ca doua petale mici si catifelate de trandafiri, atat de rosii, de stralucitoare, de perfecte. Muream aici. Nu mai pot, simt cum tot corpul meu ma indemna sa il sarut, dar totusi exista ceva in mine ce nu ma lasa sa le ating. Eram fermecata de fiecare gest ce il facea cu limba, deveneam din ce in ce mai doritoare, dar tot simteam ca nu pot. Nu stiu ce si de ce, dar nu ma lasa sa il ating, sa-i simt buzele, limba cum se joaca cu a mea, este atat de enervant acest sentiment.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri scot si eu limba, fiind cat pe ce sa o ating pe a sa. El incerca sa-mi gaseasca limba, dar eu nu-l las si ma apropii de gatul sau. Incep sa-l ling incetisor pe gat, coborand lin spre pieptul sau. El nu ma lasa sa inaintez si ma ridica repede la nivelul sau, incercand din nou sa ma sarute. Eu nu-l las nici moarta sa-mi atinga buzele.

Sasuke incearca sa-si bage mana pe sub maieul meu verde, dar eu nu-l las. Fara sa-mi dau seama, ne impiedicam unul de picioarele celuilalt si cadem.

Eu aterizez pe el. Ma intreb daca l-a durut. Cred totusi ca a fost o cazatura destul de dureroasa, s-a auzit destul de tare, dar el pare ca nici macar nu a clipit. Stateam exact la fel, doar ca de data asta eu sunt peste el. Perfect. Planul meu merge mai bine decat oricand. Asta szi vroiam, sa atrag atentia, mai ales a lui Ino, cred ca acum moare de invidie. Doamne, mor de ras cand ma gandesc ce fata cred ca a facut. Imi si imaginez. Cu greu, ma abtin sa nu rad, sa chicotesc sau orice altceva. Trebuia sa-mi mentin aceasta fata de fata rea, perversa.

Imi strecor degetele de la mana cu catuse printre degetele sale, incercand sa lungesc mai mult acest moment extraordinar. Nu as fi vrut sa se termine niciodata. Era mult prea frumos pentru a fi adevarat. Devine din ce in ce mai intens, mai incitant, mai excitant cu fiecare secunda ce trece. Este unul dintre momentele perfecte din viata mea, chiar daca totul este o joaca pentru mine, imi place la nebunie, am o satisfactie extrema.

El ma strange tare la piept, la inceput nelasandu-ma sa mai respir. Ma tinea atat de tare incat aerul nu mai avea loc sa treaca printre noi. Eu incerc sa il sarut pe gat, dar acesta nu ma lasa si isi muta fata fix sub buzele mele. Ma opresc brusc, dar este prea tarziu. Din fericire l-am atins doar pe obraz, totusi prea aproape, mult prea aproape de buzele sale trandafirii.

Simt din nou un impuls ce ma obliga sa il sarut, sa-i ating cele doua petale mici si fine de trandafir, sa il simt cu totul. Simt o senzatie de frica, de neliniste sufleteasca. Ah, asta nu este bine. Devin nesigura pe mine si incep sa ma tem pentru ceea ce ar putea urma. Off, stiam eu ca o sa se intample intr-un anumit moment, dar nu voi lasa asta sa ma descurajeze, trebuie sa-mi duc planul pana la capat, sa nu ma dau batuta.

El incepe sa ma sarute pasional pe gat, foarte incet coborand, dar eu nu aveam de gand sa-l las sa treaca mai departe, cel putin nu acum.

Da, exact, am o noua idee. Voi continua planul ceva mai mult timp si pe langa faptul ca mor de nerabdare sa-mi testez nivelul de perversitate, o voi distruge si pe Ino, o voi aduce la disperare, isi va dori sa nu ma fi amenintat niciodata, va plati, in cel mai rau mod, cel mai diabolic.

La ideile ce imi vin in minte zambesc diabolic, reusind sa-i sterg si zambetul pervers al lui Sasuke de pe fata. Vai, ce-mi place. Imi da o senzatie extrema de implinire, de satisfactie.

Brunetul incearca sa ma dea de pe el, dar eu nu-l las si ma ridic in fund pe el. Nu-l las sa scape atat de usor. Imi plac mult prea mult senzatiile pe care mi le da, este prea tare. Cred ca o sa imi bat mult timp joc de el, este mult prea interesant, mai ales ca si el este destul de pervers, ma face sa-mi doresc si mai mult sa ma distrez pe seama lui.

Intr-un moment de neatentie el ba da jos, ma ridica si ma ia in brate. Ma tinea in drate ca pe o printesa rasfata. Hmm, imi place, chiar foarte mult., este bestial. Ma duce spre peretele din fata sa, ma lasa repede jos si ma tranteste de el, incercand sa ma sarute brutal. Eu ii trag o palma peste fata, de i-au zburat creierii din cap, ma face sa ma simt mandra. Impresionant, acum am si mai mult tupeu. Vai, ce-mi place, nu ma mai satur, este prea tare. Imi vine sa sar ca disperata in sus si sa fac ceva gen 'Yey, yey, yey !'.

Gandul meu ma amuza si incep sa chicotesc. Sasuke nu intelege de ce am chicotit si devine neatent. Perfect. Acum este sansa mea sa preiau controlul. Ma ghemuiesc rapid, fara ca el sa-si dea seama si trec repede pe sub picioarele sale, apoi il bat incetisor pe umar. El se intoarce alarmat, iar atunci eu il imping spre perete, punandu-mi un picior langa el, pe post de briera. Acum este imobilizat, iar eu imi dau seama ca am facut o mica prostie. Am uitat de catuse, iar acum le-am incurcat si ma doare un pic incheietura. Auch, cred ca o sa ma aleg cu niste urme sau vanatai. Bina macar ca este lantul lung si am putut sa-mi fac miscarea.

Brunetul atragator din fata mea era uimit. Cred si eu, dupa ce i-am facut. Iar simt un sentiment extrem de satisfactie si zambesc triumfatoare.

Acum imi pot termina micul joculet. Zambesc extra pervers. Numai eu stiu ce-i in mintea mea, o extrema perversitate, imi place mult de tot, o ador, o iubesc. Sunt geniala, am niste idei atat de nebune, dar geniale, imi plac mult de tot.

Incep sa-l sarut pasional pe gat, cateodata lingandu-l putin, facandu-l sa arda mai tare. Simteam cum ii bate inima de tare, nu stia ce aveam de gand, dar ii placea, simt asta, ii place mult, chiar foarte mult. Simt cat este de excitat si cred ca imi dau seama si ce dorinte are. Eh, lasa dragul meu Sasuke, o sa ai parte de multe, foarte multe lucruri cu mine. Nu stiu cat de mult o sa-ti placa, dar stiu ca o sa doara, nu toate, doar unele chestii dintre toate cele pe care ti le pregatesc.

Intr-o fractiune de secunda ma ridic din nou spre buzele sale. Eram gata sa-l sarut. Chiar cand mai aveam un milimetru si il sarutam, el …


	7. Castigatorii Concursului

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 7**

**- Castigatorii Concursului -**

Chiar cand mai aveam un milimetru si il sarutam, el ma impinge brutal, apoi ma ia de mana stans si ma trage foarte aproape de mine, lipindu-si buzele de urechea mea stanga. Imi saruta delicat urechea, apoi imi sopteste cu o voce plina de vointa:

- Parca vroiai sa castigi acest concurs stupid. Daca vrei asta nu mai sta si pierde timpul cu mine. Iti voi arata de ce sunt in stare dupa. Abea astept sa vad rasplata aia promisa dupa. Tu nu va trebui sa faci nimic. Daca ma lasi sa fac totul, vom reusii sa terminam primii, apoi sa ne prefacem ca am lucrat in echipa. Ce zici, esti de acord? Sa stii ca msa bazez pe tine !

- Iar eu pe tine! ii spun increzatoare, apoi incuviintez din cap.

El imi zambeste pervers, dupa care incepe sa alerge cu o viteza uimitoare. Nu prea reuseam sa ma tin dupa el, dar eram obligata. Trebuie sa-l fac cumva sa aiba incredere deplina in mine, dar cum? Cum ii pot castiga increderea totala, fara a face vreo tampenie? Acum chiar nu stiu ce sa mai fac, sunt disperata.

Sasuke facea totul atat de perfect, iar probele nu erau chiar atat de usoare, cel putin dupa parerea mea. Nu stiam cum face totul atat de bine, sunt de-a dreptul uimita. Ce n-as da sa pot sa termin si eu un lucru atat de repede, este mult prea tare, vreau si eu.

Peste cateva minute indelungate de alergat si cateva lovituri, ajungem in sfarsit la ultima proba, ultimul obstacol pana la sosire. Aici trebuia sa trecem o baltoaca plina de noroi, agjutandu-ne doar de o franghie ce atarna din tavan. Nu parea atat de complicat, dar aici chiar trebuia sa lucram in echipa. Eu, cum sunt mult prea neatenta si impiedicata, dau peste el, facand ca amandoi sa cadem in noroi. Colegii erau foarte aproape de noi, ceea ce insemna ca trebuie sa ne miscam repede, daca nu vrem sa pierdem. Sasuke se ridica ca prin minune din noroi, luandu-ma si pe mine in brate si se agata de franghie. Era atat de tare felul cum parca zburam prin aer, pacat ca era un drum mult prea mic. In cateva secunde ajungem pe partea cealalta a noroiului si suntem intampinati de catre Anko, care ne felicita si ne zice ca premiul ni-l va da maine, apoi ne lasa singuri, dupa ce ne scoate catusele, se duce sa-I anunte si pe ceilalti ca pot pleca.

Eu fug repede spre vestiar, pentru ca sa am destul timp sa gasesc un plan referitor la acea minunata recompensa pentru Sasuke.

Dupa ce ma imbrac si ma aranzez ies afara din vestiar. Inca nu se sunase de pauza, ceea ce imi mai dadea un pic de timp. mA duc spre subsolul scolii. Nu stiu de ce ma duc acolo, dar ceva simt ca se va intampla.

Deodata cineva se misca in spatele meu. Ma intorc brusc si vad ca este ….


	8. Premiul

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 8**

**- Premiul - **

Ma intorc brusc si vad ca este chiar Sasuke. Nu sunt chiar de loc uimita, ma asteptam sa ma caute, dar cum de m-a gasit atat de usor? Sper ca nu m-a urmarit sau ceva de genul asta pentru ca o sa vada el ce se va intampla.

Probabil ca isi asteapota premiul, acel premiu pe care nu-l am sau poate da? Cred ca stiu exact ceea ce isi doreste el, dar nu prea stiu ce sa fac. Off, de ce naiba nu am putut sa-l tin mult timp? De ce a trebuit sa se prinda el de faptul ca incercam sa-l fac sa pierdem ca sa nu-i mai dau nici un premiu? Firar sa fie de premiu tampid. Ce a fost in capul meu de i-am zis ca va primi un premiu.

De fapt, cred ca tocmai mi-a venit o idee, cea mai tare idee posibila. Oh, da, chiar o sa functioneze. Stiu ce vrea Sasuke ca premiu, dar va primi mai mult, mult mai mult decat poate suporta. Stiu exact ce o sa fac. Nu cred ca o sa-I placa atat de mult premiul, dar daca asta a vrut asta va primi. Ii voi da un bonus.

Zambesc malefic si totodata pervers la gandul meu, dupa care simt cum un fior imi trece pe sina spinarii. Cred ca ar fi momentul perfect sa-mi incep planul. Vai, ce n-as da sa vina si Ino pe aici in curand, o sa fie surprinsa de ceea ce va vedea. Hmm, cred ca va trebui sa gasesc un mod in care sa o fac si pe blonda sa apara, dar cum? Oare Sasuke va fi atat de hipnotizat incat o va chema sau trebuie sa fac totul de una singura? Cred ca voi incerca tot ce-mi trece prin minte pentru a o aduce aici sa moara de invidie. Vai, ce o sa-mi mai placa sa ma distrez pe seama astora doi, sunt atat de fraieri.

Chicotesc incet, in asa fel incat sa nu ma auda Sasuke, apoi ii fac semn cu degetul sa vina. El pare un pic derutat, cred ca stiu si de ce. Am fugit ca disperata de el dupa ce a adus victoria echipei noastre, iar acum il chem pentru o pauza plina de perversitate. Destul de culmea nu? Eh, ce sa fac si eu, am idei extreme.

Brunetul incepe sa faca pasi. Avea chef sa mearga cu incetinitorul doar ca sa ma enerveze pe mine sau ce? Cu greu, ajunge in vreo doua minute la doar un metru de mine. Sa mor eu, ia luat atata doar ca sa merga cativa centimetri, cat ma streseaza asta.

Fara sa ma astau pe ganduri il apuc cu degetul de tricou si il trag, destul de greu, aproape de mine. Ne privim fix in ochi. Iar simt cum ma pird in acel abis fara sfarsit, atat de plin de durere. Simt ca ascunde ceva, dar ce? Ce n-as da sa pot vedea in interiorul sau numai privindu-l in ochi, sa-i pot citi gandurile, sa aflu cum este el de fapt.

El isi lipeste corpul de al meu, dupa care isi pune mana pe talia mea, mangaindu-ma lin, iar pe cealalta si-o plimba incetisor prin parul meu moale. Simt cum inima imi bate din ce in ce mai tare, atat de nebuneste, parca ar fi o minte ce sare si nu se mai poate oprii, este atat de interesant. Adrenalina imi trece atat de mult prin sange, incat simt cum buzele ma obliga sa le ataing pe ale sale. Oare sunt dulci? Exista un singur mod de a afla, dar nu se va intampla chiar acum.

Sasuke incearca sa-mi gaseasca buzele, dar eu nu-l las nici moarta. Imi las privirea in jos, apoi incep sa-l sarut pe gat, mergand usor spre urechea sa dreapta. Imi dau seama ca se gandeste la cele mai perverse lucruri posibile, dar nu va fi de loc ceea ce isi imagineaza el. Imi pun o mana pe piepul sau atat de bine lucrat, iar pe cealalta in parut sau, tragandu-l usor de par. Un zambet micut isi face aparitia pe chipul meu, dar eu il inlatur repede continuand sa-l sarut in jurul urechii. Simteam nevoia de a ma urca pe el, de a face cele mai nebunesti lucruri posibile, dar deocamdata ma abtineam. Incep sa-i ling usor urechea, apoi simt cum si el are intentia de a face acelasi lucru, dar nu-l las.

In cateva cilpe deschid incet gura, cu intentia de a spune ceva. Cuvintele nu vroiam sa iasa, erau lipite de limba mea. Inchit repede in sec, dupa care imi reiau fata de dura. O frica ma cuprinde imediat. Oh, nu, nu asta. Daca isi va da seama ca imi este frica planul meu este ruinat si nu pot permite asta, trebuie sa-mi inving teama. Inima incepe sa-mi bata din ce in ce mai tare, facandu-ma sa-mi ies din minti. Cum puteam ascunde asta fata de el, mai ales acum, cand suntem si lipiti unul de celalalt, mai mult ca sigur isi va da seama, daca nu a facut-o deja. Ce sa fac? Ce o sa se intample daca afla? Off, nu stiu, sunt total pierduta, desprinsa de realitate, ma aflu intr-o lume a fricii, unde sunt numai temerile mele ingrozitoare. Aceasta este lumea in care pasesc atat de des incat am ajuns sa nu o mai suport, sa incerc sa o urasc si sa o uit, dar nu pot sau poate nu incerc indeajuns de mult.

Incerc sa-l mai sarut inca o data pe ureche, dar de data asta nu o fac cum trebuie. Limba imi tremura mai rau dacat buzele, iar la contactul cu pielea sa un fior mi-a cuprins tot corpul, un fior ce m-a facut sa tresar si sa tremur atat de tare incat, mai mult ca sigur, brunetul si-a dat seama de frica din inima mea. Simt cum hormonii mei o iau razna, nestiind ce sa mai fac. Toate imaginile pasionale din ora de sport imi trec prin minte. Oh, doamne, ce ma fac? Sasuke isi da imediat seama de starea mea si imi da un sarut dulce pe obraz. A fost scurt, a fost ca un sarut pentru a ma face sa-mi revin. Pe moment nu am simtit nimic, dar acum simt cum totul in interiorul meu revine la normal, mai putin inima, care imi batea cu putere, din ce in ce mai tare. Bataile ei sew accentuau cu fiecare secunda ce trecea, iar asta ma facea sa-mi ies din minti cu totul.

Iau o gura mare de aer, ca sa ma asigur ca nu ma nai blochez inca o data si imi reiau fata de perversa. Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri ii soptesc usor la ureche lui Sasuke:

- De data asta tu nu trebuie sa faci nimic, ma lasi pe mine sa fac totul. Totusi, eu zic sa mergem intr-un loc mai retras, ce zici, ai vrea? Asa as putea sa te fac sa te simti mult mai bine, iti promit.

El zambeste ciudat la auzul cuvintelor mele, dupa care se indeparteaza repede de mine. Acum ii puteam vedea zambetul mult mai bine. Pare un zambet atat de fortat, ma intreb de ce. El ma ia de mana si incepem sa mergem.

Nu avem nici cea mai mica idee unde ma ducea, dar totul mi se parea atat de ciudat. In momentul in care mana mea a facut contac cu a sa ceva s-a intamplat. Nu stiu ce, dar s-a intamplat. Ma intreb unde mama naibii vrea sa ma duca,este atat de enervant. Sunt mult prea curioasa sa vad ce are de gand, dar nu indraznesc sa il intreb nimic. Cred ca la urmatoarea ora voi chiuli, dar as vrea sa o fac singura. Oare unde sa ma duc sa …

Gandurile imi sunt intrerupt de vocea lui Sasuke, care ma intreaba pe un ton bland:

- Esti pregatita?

Huh? Pregatita pentru ce? Acum obnserv sa suntem in fata unei usi albe, destul de prafuita, pe care scria 'Magazie'. Acum inteleg. Dau afirmativ din cap, dupa care el deschide usa si ma impinge inauntru. Ii spun sa inchida usa, iar el o incuie. Hmm, de unde are oare cheia? Ma rog, voi afla eu cumva, nu stiu cum dar voi afla multe despre el.

Ma gandesc sa fac ceva. Gata stiu, sunt hotarata, il voi sarutra, apoi va incepe cu adevarat actiunea. Ma intrep hotarata spre el, apoi ii sar in brate. El nu face nimic, nici macar nu misca, apoi hotarata incerc sa-l sarut, dar el … .


	9. Emotiile Apar

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 9**

**- Emotiile Apar -**

El nu face nimic, nici mscar nu misca, apoi hotarata incerc sa-l sarut, dar el ma impinge in spate si da negativ din cap. Ce-a fost cu reactia asta? Nu-l mai inteleg de loc, are un comportament atat de ciudat, adica acum cateva minute el incerca sa ma sarute in disperare, iar acum ma respinge, de ce? Hmm, chiar nu inteleg ce l-a apucat.

Simt o neliniste sufleteasca. Inima imi bate cu putere, iar palmele incep sa-mi transpire. Oh, nu, cred ca iar ma emotionez. Asta nu o sa se termine prea bine, sunt sigura. Vai, ce ma fac daca isi va da seama? Am un fel de slabiciune fata de el, dar nu-mi dau seama de ce, ce se intampla de ma comport asa.

Incep sa tremur ingrozitor de tare. Oh, vai, nu stiu ce sa mai fac, inebunesc. Cum sa ascund acest sentiment de teama? Daca brunetul isi va da seama o sa mor, nu stiu cum o sa reactionez, nu o sa fie de loc bine.

Sasuke se indreapta incet spre mine si imi spune sa stau jos. Dau negativ din cap si ii zic ca nu vreau, apoi zambesc pervers si ii zic ca am chef de ceva actiune. El se uita la mine ciudat, ca si cum nu ar intelege ce vreau sa spun. Nu stiu ce sa fac, ce sa-I zic. Simt ca ma pierd, ma desprind cu totul de realitate, asta se intampla din cauza lui, numai si numai din vine lui, este atat de enervant, ma inebuneste.

Ne uitam unul in ochii celuilalt, incercand sa ne cititm gandurile. Parca ar fi prima data cand ne intalnim, acest lucru imi da fiori. Nu stiu de ce, dar el ma face sa ma simt atat de ciudat, de apreciata, de … iubita, dar de ce? Aceasta intrebare o sa ma omoare, nu o mai suport, de cand simt acest sentiment indescriptibil in interiorul inimii ma gandesc numai la el. Ce mi-a facut de nu mi-l mai pot scoate din minte, eu il urasc, nu se poate sa ma gandesc la el daca nici macar nu-l suport. Gandurile mele imi dau fiori.

El se apropie de mine incet. Inimia mea iar o ia razna, incepe sa zburde ca nebuna in interiorul meu, parca vrand sa aiba pe cineva langa ea. Nu stiu ce sa fac, de ce ma simt asa, cum sa scap de acest sentiment ingrozitor. Ma uit uimita la Sasuke. Pe fata lui nu se putea citi nimic, este atat de inexpresiva. De ce este atat de ingandurat, la ce se gandeste, la ce? Trebuie neaparat sa aflu, daca nu o voi face o voi lua razna, sunt extra curioasa, dar imi este atat de frica sa-l intreb. Nu ar trebui sa-mi fie frica, pana la urma ce se poate intampla? Bine, cred ca mai binre nu-mi puneam aceasta intrebare, acum sunt si mai nelinistita, simt ca ceva ce ma va surprinde ma va intampla, sunt sigura de asta, dar ce?

Atatea intrebari fara raspuns se afla in capul meu, incat ma fac sa vreau sa nu ma mai aud, este deja enervant.

Sasuke se pozitioneaza in fata mea, cu o privire plina de blandete si intelegere. Hmm, ce are de gand? Ce o fi in mintea sa? Chiar as vrea sa-l cunosc mai bine, nu stiu de ce, dar simt asta. Eu ma asez jos si ma uit mirata la el. Zambeam copilareste. Privesc cu atentie chipul sau perfect. Ma simteam atat de ciudat, nu mai simtisem niciodata acest sentiment, dar totusi imi placea. Sunt fermecata de chipul sau ce pare perfect.

Lumina slaba a becului este atintita asupra sa. Ma facea sa ma simt din ce in ce mai ciudat, ca si cum ar urma sa ma intrebe ceva imposibil de raspuns sau ca si cum ar trebui sa-i spun cel mai mare secret al meu, este intr-un fel incomfortabil.

Sasuke se aseaza langa mine. Acum nu ne mai priveam in ochi, ceea ce ma facea sa simt un sentiment de vinovatie in interiorul sufletului. De ce ma simteam vinovata, nu aveam motiv, nu facusem nimic! Chiar imi doresc sa-I revad ochii. Senzatie pe care o simt in momentul in care privirele noastre se intersecteaza este atat de speciala, de memorabila, de fermecatoare. Pur si simplu nu pot sa stau sa nu-l privesc in ochi.

Deodata imi amintesc de respingerea de mai devreme. Ce il apucase? As vrea sa il intreb dar imi e mult prea rusine. Nu cred ca mai pot sa stau aici mult, cu el. O sa inebunesc daca il mai vad mult, el o sa ma inebuneasca. Off, Sakura, haide, poti sa rezisti, pana la urma este doar un baiat, exact ca oricare altul … sau poate nu. Ce are el atat de special fata de oricare alt baiat?

Chiar vreau sa-l cunosc mai bine, sa vad cum gandeste, cum se comporta de obicei, cum este el. De ce vreau asta nu stiu. Stai! Ce naiba m-a apucat azi? Nu ma mai recunosc, cum de m-am schimbat atat de brusc, de ieri pana azi, in doar cateva ore? Cum de s-a intamplat asta?

Atatea intrebari imi bantuie minte, incat nu stiu daca mai gandesc limpede. De cat timp vorbesc oare cu mine? Cred ca ar trebui sa mai vorbesc si cu Sasuke, dar ce? In momentul de fata imi este mult prea greu sa-I spun ceva, sa ma uit la el sau orice altceva legat de el.

Deodata el se intoarce cu fata spre mine. Imi dau seama ca ma analiza. Oare la ce se gandeste? Ah, ce-as vrea sa-I pot citi gandurile, ar fi mult prea tare. Se apropia din ce in ce mai mult de mine. Ii puteam simti respiratia calda aproape de mine. O data cu acea rasuflare a sa mai pot simti si mirosul sau divin. Nu exista nici un coltisor al mintii mele care nu era invadat de mirosul sau special, era incredibil. El ma mangaie incet pe par. La fiecare atingere simteam cum imi trece cate un fior prin tot corpul. Nu stiam ce vrea sa faca, ce sa fac, deveneam din ce in ce mai confuza si mai nelinistita. Inima incepe sa-mi bata cu putere, sarea in interiorul meu extrem de tare. Se pare ca brunetul de langa mine observa cum se zbate inima mea acolo si zice hotarat:

- Sakura, ce se intampla? Nu nega nimic, pentru ca imi dau seama ca se intampla ceva dupa felul in care inima ta o ia razna cand ne apropiem. Prima data cand ne-am atins nu a fost asa, atunci erai o perversa extrema, plina de curaj si extra tupeu, ce s-a intamplat intre timp? De cand am cazut in sala de sport bad ca se tot repete, poti sa-mi zici ce ai? Iti este frica, frica de mine, frica de ce? Ce ai patit? Spune-mi !

- Sasuke, eu …

Dar nu am timp sa raspund, deoarece in momentul in care m-am intors cu fata spre el, acesta …. .


	10. Vrei sa fim prieteni ?

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 10**

**- "Vrei sa fim prieteni?" -**

Dar nu am timp sa raspunde, deoarece in momentul in care m-am intors cu fata spre el, acesta ma ia prieteneste in brate. Ce l-a apucat? Baiatul asta este intreg la minte sau nu, mie nu prea mi se pare, isi schiba atat de repede felul de a fi incat nici nu stiu ce sa mai cred despre el. Isi schimba comportamentul chiar mai repede ca mine. Si eu care credeam ca eu sunt aia ciudata, de el nu mai comentez.

Totusi nu pot spune ca nu-mi place acesta imbratisare, este chiar placuta, ma face sa ma simt mai bine. Bratele sale puternice imi infasoara corpul mic si firav. El ma strange destul de tare la piepul lui, ceea ce pe mine ma doare un pic. Ma simt ca un mic ghiocel plapand care este acoperit de o piatra mare si groasa. Sunt ca un ghiocel ce trebuie protejat toata ziua, deoarece daca nu poate face numai prostii, sa intre numai in belele, iar Sasuke este acea piatra ce ma face sa na simt incomod, ma sufoca. Ii simt corpul atat de aproape de al meu. Respiratia lui este acum pe fata mea. Aerul emanat de el este atat de cald, incat daca face contac cu pielea mea ma face sa ma simt protejata, imi mangaie sufletul, incalzindu-l cu o simpla rasuflare a lui. Ma simt atat de comod in brate sale puternice, imi place extrem de mult. Acum ma simt cu adevarat eu.

M-a facut sa uit de toate temerile si planurile mele. Nu mai aveam in minte nimic inafara de el. Imi invadase mintea cu totul. Numai un lucru in interiorul meu nu reusise sa linisteasca, inima mea, zburda ca nebuna in interiorul meu, parca asteptand ca ceva sa se intample si ea sa se linisteasca, dar ce mai astepta? Simteam cum inima mea saritoare mai avea putin si exploda de nerabdare. Ma obliga sa-l sarut, dar creierul meu era de alta parere si nu ma lasa. Nu stiam daca acum ar trebui sau nu sa-l sarut. Chiar mi-as dori sa-i gust un pic micile fructe rosii si catifelate. Daca ma uit atent la el pare perfect, ca si cum nu ar putea vreodata sa aiba vreun defect, dar oare chiar asa sa fie?

Ii simt parfumul atat de dulce, imi invadeaza cu totul narile, facandu-ma sa inebunesc, sa-mi pierd mintile. Eram din ce in ce mai tentata sa-I ating buzele, dar nu aveam cum, nu puteam sa o fac, eram oprita de mine insami.

Ne apropiam fetele din ce in ce mai mult una de cealalta. Cu fiecare clipa ce trecea eram si mai aproape. Intre noi este o distanta milimetrica, se mai afla doar un loc minuscul, cam cat gaura acului de mic, pe unde putea trece doar aerul.

Totul parea atat de romantic, de fapt chiar era. Aratam ca un cuplu fericit. Totusi, tacerea este intrerupta de catre Sasuke, care imi sopteste pe un ton atat de dulce incat ma facea sa ma topesc toata:

- Sakura … te simti mai bine? Nu mai tremura, te rog si spune-mi ce s-a intamplat. Linisteste-te si povesteste-mi. Sunt aici ca sa te ascult.

Am ramas cu gura cascata. A fost atat de dragut ce mi-a zis. Acum imi dau seama ca de fapt situatia mea se agraveaza, am inceput sa tremur din ce in ce mai tare, parca imi vizioam viitoarea moarte, asta simteam in momentul cand tremuram. In colturile ochilor mei smaraldii au aparut mici perlute cristaline. Incercam sa le opresc sa csada dar imi era imposibil. Simteam cum incep sa ma intepe ochii incet-incet. In gat mi se pune un nod ingrozitor. Simteam cum ma inec.

Spre marele meu noroc Sasuke ma strange si mai tare la pieptul sau, reusind sa ma calmeze, dar nu in totalitate, picaturile ce erau in ochii mei cad lin pe obraji, facandu-ma sa tresar. Sasuke vazand ca nu ma simt bine imi saruta incet fruntea. Era atat de dragut. La contactul buzelor sale cu pielea mea fina un zambet gingas imi apare pe buze, iar lacrimile ingheata pe fata mea.

Privirile noastre se intalnesc. Priveam abisul interminabil din ochii lui atat de blanzi. Nu puteam trece de acel negru ucigator. Incercam sa trec mai departe, sa privesc prin ochii lui direct in sufletul sau, in inima sa, in mintea lui. Privirile ni se adanceau din ce in ce mai tare cu fiecare secunda care trecea, totul devenea mai romantic. Imi placea atat de mult sezatia ce mi-o oferea simpla lui prezenta, chiar daca cateodata ma omora pur si simplu numai orice gand legat de el. Stateam si ne priveam linistiti in ochi, fiecare fermecat de privirea celui din fata sa. Adancesc si mai mult cantactul vizual, facand ca totul in jurul nostru sa dispara. Mai ramasesem doar eu, el si o camera care nu avea importanta. Ma pierdeam in ochii lui atat de mult incat nu credeam ca o sa mai pot sa imi dezleg vreodata privirea de a sa. Este ceva magic, total ireal pentru mine ceea ce se intampla. Pana acum cateva ore nici nu aveam idee cum e sa atunci un baiat, iar acum simt cu totul altceva, simt ca toata lumea mea s-a dus si ca reincep una nou, una perfecta, in care nu vom ramane decat eu cu el, doar noi doi, impreuna, pentru totdeauna, oriunde, oricand.

Cand il privesc fix in ochi simt ca ma aflu intr-o prapastie fara fund, o gaura neagra la care nu ii gasessti niciodata sfarsitul, un drum atat de lung, interminabil, etern. Un sentiment care simt ca va ramane in mine, in inima mea pentru totdeauna, un sentiment atat de pur, ce te face sa te simti perfect, un sentiment etern. Totusi, o data cu acest sentiment vin si multe dezamagiri, mii de rauri de lacrimi varsate degeaba, dar totul are si un final, iar cand ajungi la el te simti mai bine, mai fericit, mai iubit decat oricand altcandva, este un sentiment la care nu stiu cand voi ajune, dar presimt ca o sa o fac.

Deodata Sasuke se trezeste din transa in care a fost adus de catre imbinarea perfecta a privirilor noastre. El isi clatina un pic capul, la inceput facandu-ma sa tresar, apoi isi drege putin glasul si ma intraba hotarat:

- Saku-Sakura … as vrea sa-ti pun o intrebare. Ai vrea sa fim prieteni? Amici? Sau ceva?

Wow! Sunt total pe alta lume acum. Am auzit eu bine sau imi trebuie aparat auditiv? Sasuke Uchiha, marele Uchiha tocmai mi-a propus sa devenim amici, prieteni, adica ca fratii? Am ramas cu gura cascata la auzul cuvintelor sale. Nu simteam nimic deosebit fata mai devreme, poate doar fapytul ca inima imi batea mai tare, in rest nimic nu era nou. Sigur nu visez? Nici nu stiu ce sa-i spun, m-a luat total prin surprindere.

Brunetul astepta frustrat un raspuns, se vedea cu usurinta ca era incordat, nu stia ce aveam de gand sa spun, sincera sa fiu, nici macar eu nu stiam, ce puteam face? Sa aleh sa fim prieteni sau nu? Ce s-ar schimba daca am deveni prieteni si ce s-ar intampla daca nu? Exista un singur mod de a afla. Nu, gata, stiu, m-am hotarat ce aleg, sigur este alegerea corecta, cel putin asa sper.

Fac o fata foarte serioasa, dupa care ii spun, cu o anumita ezitare in glas:

- Sasuke, eu …. .


	11. Un Raspuns Ce Hotareste Totul

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 11**

**- Un raspuns ce hotaraste totul -**

  
- Sasuke, eu … nu stiu. Cred ca cel mai bine ar fi sa nu. Nu-ti pot spune de ce, dar noi doi nu putem fi prieteni. Imi pare rau.

Simteam cum inima mi se rupe in mii de bucatele, niste bucati atat de mici, minuscule, ce ma sfasie, imi taie rasuflarea. Ma durea sufletul pentru ceea ce i-am spus, nici nu stiu cum am putut sa-I spun asta. Mai bine nu ziceam nimic. Acum imi fac singura rau. Regret tot ceea ce am spus, dar stiu ca asa este cel mai bine. Totusi imi pare atat de rau pentru durerea ce am provocat-o, nu numai in sufletul meu, dar si in al sau, cred.

Imi las imediat capul in jos, neputand sa-l mai privesc. Nu mai suportam sa-i vad ochii aceia minunati, atat de abisali, in care ma pierd atat de usor. Simteam ca faceam una dintre cele mai mari greseli din viata mea, poate chiar cea mai mare, dar de ce, de ce simteam asta? Nu mai inteleg nimic, totul in mintea mea este amestecat, atat de confuz.

Simt ca inebunesc. Prea multe intrebari imi invadeaza creierul, toate vin din toate partile in acelasi timp, ma omoara. Simt cum capul meu nu mai poate sa mai suporte, mai are putin si explodeaza. Mult prea multe lucruri pentru ca eu sa mai pot intelege ceva. Sunt pur si simplu bulversata de sentimente, unele atat de necunoscute mie, iar altele parca nu mai sunt la fel ca altadata, sunt mult mai accentuate. Nu mai suport, trebuie sa evadez cumva din aceasta cursa a mortii provocata de sentimente.

Nu puteam sa-l privesc inca o data pe brunet, cred ca daca as face-o as muri pe loc, nu stiu de ce, poate de rusine, dar stiu ca n-as putea rezista, nu prea mult. Cum pot sa-l mai vad, sa-l aud, sa-l simt langa mine cand eu am refuzat sa-i fiu prietena? Ma intreb oare ce o fi in minte lui acum, oare ce crede despre mine dupa raspunsul pe care I l-am dat?

Incerc sa ma misc putin, in asa fel incat sa plec, sa dispar pentru totdeauna, dar scopul meu nu poate fi atins deoarece Sasuke imi ia fata in mainile sale atat de calde, acele mani in care eu ma simt protejata, fericita, iubita. Acesta vroia sa ma priveasca in ochi, dar eu refuzat, nu puteam da ochii cu ai sai, nu pot lasa ca privirile nostre sa se intersecteze din nou, niciodata. Intr-un fel ma simt vinovata pentru ceva, ceva legat de el, dar ce?

Brunetul imi mangaie usor obrazul. Aceasta atingere imi dadea fiori. Prin tot corpul imi treceau fiorii provocati de acea atingere, ma facea iar sa ma simt ciudat. El vrea probabil sa-I explic, dar cum cand nici macar eu nu stiu de ce am ales acel raspuns, de ce i-am zis ca nu preau sa fim prieteni. Sasuke imi sopteste dulce la ureche:

- Sakura … poti te rog sa-mi explici si mie ce se intampla? Imi dau seama ca tu nu esti cea din sala de sport. Te-am analizat in clasa, la ore, acolo erai atat de dulce, de ingrijorata, de fricoasa, nu stiai ce sa spui sau sa faci, iar apoi, vi sa te dai la mine, asa deodata, fara nici un motiv. Totusi eu mi-am dat seama de ceva, in timp ce tu imi faceai avansuri si vroiai sa pari puternica, sigura pe tine, tu nu erai. Simteam cum iti bate inima de tare, cum te miscai totusi atat de rigid, cum te cuprindea sentimentul de teama si tu incercai sa-l ascunzi fata de mine, dar nu a mers. Mi-am dat seama imediat ca aia nu esti tu cu adevarat. Bine, perversa esti, dar nu asa cred ca te comporti tu de obicei. Erai mult prea ingrijorata, chiar mai speriata decat in clasa, la ora de mate, la tabla, doar ca acum era mult mai greu pentru tine sa o ascunzi, sa nu-mi dau seama. Plus ca ai incercat de atatea ori sa ma saruti, dar nu ai avut niciodata curajul, iti era mult prea teama, chiar si atunci cand tu credeai ca poti, de fapt se vedea cu usurinta ca nu. Ai pus acel premiu crezand ca nu-l voi castiga, ai incercat sa ma faci sa pierdem indeajuns timp incat sa nu mai putem castiga, dar nu ai reusit. Am vazut imediat teama pe teama ta, frica din interiorul tau, al sufletului tau, iar mai devreme, pe hol, simteam ca nu o poti face, de aceea te-am oprit, inainte ca sa faci vreo prostie si sa o regreti. Nu am inteles ce vrei sa faci si nici nu cred ca voi intelege, fiind imi dau seama ca tu nu imi vei spune niciodata ce s-a intamplat, dar macar nu te mai comporta atat de ciudat. Trebuie sa-ti spun si eu ceva, ceva destul de important. Sakura, eu ….

- Gata, Sasuke, ajunge! Taci din gura! Nu vreau sa mai aud nimic, nici un cuvant din partea ta, intelegi? Pana la urma ce te intereseaza pe tine atat de mult viata mea, de ce am facut tot ce am facut, de ce am reactionat in unele mommente asa cum nu trebuia, de ce? Poate ca am motivele mele. Pana la urma fiecare are sentimentele lui, ii este teama, se sperie, vrea sa fuga, sa se ascunda, il doare ceva, la fel si eu, nu este treba ta de ce am simtit in fiecare moment. Poate ca te plac, te iubesc sau te urasc, din aceasta cauza am facut-o. Nu imi mai reprosa tu atata ce fac si ce nu fac, nu este treaba ta! Sasuke …

Gata! M-am oprit la timp. Poate mai ziceam naibii inca o prostie. Cum am putut scoate acele cuvinte pe gura, nu pot intelege, de ce i-am zids toate alea. I-am zis cumva ceva ca-l iubesc sau ce naiba? Eu cred ca nu mai gandesc limpede.

Dar deodata gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de gestul facut de Sasuke. Acesta imi intinde mana, in care tine cheia de la usa. Eu …


	12. All Alone

**Dragoste Infinita **

**Capitolul 12**

**- All Alone -**

Eu iau imediat cheia, descui usa si fug de acolo. Dupa ce trec de pragul usii incep sa merg normal, poate chiar prea incet, mult prea incet. Ma indreptam spre curtea scolii.

Simteam nevoie de a vorbii cu cineva, dar cu cine? Cu printenele mele noi nu-mi vine sa vorbesc, nu pot sa le spun nici un cuvant. Oare cu Sasuke? Nu. Nu mai puteam sta acolo, cu el. Simteam cum inima o sa-mi cedeze la cat a sarit in interiorul meu. De ce imi batea totusi inima atat de tare in interior? Cred ca nu o sa aflu niciofdata raspunsul la aceasta intrebare.

Off, simt totusi o durere extrema in interiorul sufletului meu. Am remuscari. Credeam ca nu voi regeta nimic din ceea ce am facut, dar acum o fac, regret totul, regret amarnic. Simt cum in interiorul meu sentimentele fata de Sasuke isi dau o lupta, nestiind care dintre ele este mai puternic. Ce pot face ca sa-mi dau seama ce simt fata de nenorocitul ala de Uchiha?

Eu il urasc, nu-l sufar nici un pic, nu am putut sa-l suport de cand l-am vazut, nu o sa incep acum. Asta nu o sa se intample niciodata, nu o sa ne intelegem nici daca ar fi sa mor. Nu am vrut niciodata sa-l cunosc. Ce mi-as dori sa pot da timpul inapoi si sa fac ca aceasta zi sa nu se fi intamplat niciodata, sau macar ca eu sa nu fiu in clasa cu el, sa nu ne intersectam drumurile niciodata, sa nu-l fi cunoscut. Fara sa imi dau seama soptesc incet:

- Mai bine ar fi foat sa nu te fi cunoscut ….

Sasuke:

Am rasmas singur, a fugit atat de repede, m-a parasit intr-un timp atat de scurt, pur si simplu a renuntat. Nu-mi vine sa cred. Sunt uimit de comportamentul Sakurei. Cat mi-as dori sa o cunosc mai bine si acum sa stiu ce se intampla cu ea de fapt. Ce mult imi doresc sa fim prieteni, sa vorbim despre absolut orice, sa nu avem nici un secret unul fata de celalalt, sa fim mai mult decat fratii daca se poate. Vreau ca ea sa fie a mea, doar a mea, sa o pot avea doar pentru mine, sa fiu totul pentru ea.

Ea este de acum viata mea, motivul pentru care traiesc, inseamna totul pentru mine. Daca ea va pati vreodata ceva nu mi-o voi ierta niciodata, voi face orice, absolut orice pentru a o apara, pentru a-I fi bine si pentru ca ea sa fie fericita. Chiar daca ea nu ma vrea aproape, eu trebuie sa fiu acolo, langa ea, pentru a o proteja si pentru a avea grija de ea. Pare atat de fragila, de firava, de neajutorata. Este asemeni unui mic ghiocel plapand ce iese la iveala la inceputul fiecarei primavera. Un ghiocel ce trebuie protejat si aparat de orice pericol, cat de mic. Ea este floarea din sufetul meu, floarea ce infloreste doar o data in viata, dar nu ofileste niciodata, este floarea de cires ce nu va muri vreodata, va fi o floarea ce creste etern, cu fiecare secunda pasiunea fata de ea crscand din ce in ce mai mult, pana la infinit.

Inima ma doare extreme de tare, sufletul meu plange, plange dupa cel al rozaliei mele, dupa floarea mea roz. Inimia ma inteapa cu putere, vrand parca sa se rupa in mii de bucatele, niste bucatele mici si taioase, cele mai mici bucatele posibile, cele mai dureroase si insangerate. O durere simt cum vine printer crapaturile inimii mele. Sufletul meu geme dupa dragoste, are nevoie de cineva special care sa-l faca sa se simta din nou viu, sa simta iubirea cu adevarat. Totul in interiorul meu cerceste cu disperare iubire, acea senzatie de dragoste, de afectiune ce nu ti-o poate da decat o singura persoana, unma speciala, unica, regina florilor ce se afla in inima mea, in sufletul meu, in mintea mea, in mine, in orice fac, gandesc sau misc.

Ochii ma inteapa ingrozitor. Simt cum o picatura de tristete cazuta din Iad, imi strapunge inima, tot corpul, ajungand la ochii mei, vrand sa cada cu disperare. Ceva in interiorul meu imi spune ca ar trebui sa o las libera, sa cada si sa arate tot ceea ce simt, durerea din interiorul meu, cum imi arde inima de durere, cum toata suferinta se avanta inspre mine, cuprinzandu-ma incet-incet cu totul, accentund durere cu fiecare secunda ce trecea.

Ma simt atat de singur, de parasite, abandonat. Parca toata lumea mea s-a dus, a murit, mai avand loc doar tristetea absoluta. Nu am puterea necesara pentru a o invinge, este mult prea greu, parca imposibil. Desi stiu ca nu voi avea vreodata sansa ca Sakura sa ma accepte, nu voi renunta niciodata. Chiar daca este ceva inutil sa incerc, este aproape imposibil, dar aproape nu inseamna ca trebuie sa renunt. Da, voi face orice este posibil pe lumea asta pentru Sakura, rozalia mea draga, mult iubita, viata mea.

Totusi simt ca ceva imi scapa, ma intreb ce o fi cu acest sentiment in interiorul meu. Ma face sa ma simt ciudat, slabil, trist. Vreau sa aflu ce se intampla, de ce simt aceasta nesiguranta, aceasta neliniste sufleteasca. De ce? Nu-mi pot explica sub nici o forma. Ce o fi cu mine azi? Totul in jurul meu se schimba, mai ales eu, parca devin alta persoana, sau mai bine zis, parca il descopar pe adevaratul eu, adevaratul Sasuke. Se pare ca am si eu o parte sentibila, profunda, plina de emotivitate. Asta ma face sa ma simt intr-un anumit fel mandru, satisfacut pentru ca nu sunt doar un baiat rece, retras, asa cum probabil ma vede toata lumea. Mai mult ca sigur asta crede si rozalia mea. Asta este! Trebuie sa ii arat ca nu sunt asa, sa o ajut sa-l cunoasca pe adevaratul Sasuke. Partea complicate acum vine, cum sa o fac sa-si dea seama cum sunt eu cu adevarat? Hmm, nu prea stiu, dar voi gasi eu ceva cat de curand, am nevoie urgenta de un plan.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, ma duc dupa Sakura, trebuie sa ii spun ceva extrem de important!

Ies repede din magazia veche si incep sa alerg. In cateva secunde dau peste floarea vietii mele, stapana inimii mele. Este chiat in fata scarilor. Ma apropii incet de ea, fara sa ma auda. Intr-un minut ajung in spatele ei. Se pare ca ea nu si-a dat inca seama. Eram la doar un metro de ea. Deodata o aud cum sopteste ceva. Ma apropii un picot mai mult sa aud ce zice. Cand constat ce tocmai a spus raman socat. Sakura a zis:

- Mai bine ar fi foat sa nu te fi cunoscut …


	13. Amenintari

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 13**

**- Amenintari -**

Nu stiu ce sa fac, cum ar trebui sa reactionez. Mi se rupe inima sa aud acele cuvinte. Imi taie fiecare particica din corp. Nu-mi pot crede ce a spus. Chiar atat rau ii fac? Pana la urma ea a inceput totul. Cred ca are totala dreptate, era mult mai bine daca nu ne-am fi cunoscut niciodata, asa totul ar fi foat ca inainte, ca ieri, totul era perfect.

Nu mai pot sa stau sa o privesc cum sufera, asta imi provoaca o durere si mai mare. Nu am nici cea mai vaga idee daca sa ma duc la ea sau sa plec nepasator. Ce ar fi mai bine? Hmm, cred ca o sa ma duc urgent la ea. Da, asta ttebuie facut.

Fara sa mai pierd vreo secunda, imi misc picioarele in repaus in asa fel incat in doua secunde sunt fix in spatele Sakurei. Ii simt parfumul, este atat de dulce, exact ca ea. Oh, gata Sasuke, revino-ti!

Stau in spatele ei si o privesc atent. Sunt atat de fermecat de ea incat totul in jurul meu dispare, ramanand doi noi doi. Nu mai pot vedea nimic, decat pe ea, Sakura, iubirea mea. Deodata ea isi misca mana dreapta, indreptandu-si-o spre ochi. Oh, nu suport gandul ca floricica mea dulce de cires plange, ca e trista. Acest gand ma face pe mine sa sufar.

Rozalia se intoarce alarmata cu fata la mine. Pare atat de surprinsa, de speriata. Eu ma uit fix in ochii ei. Sunt acoperiti de niste mici pacaturi de tristete. Mi se rupe sufletul cand o vad asa, cand vad acei ochi senini de un vede atat de dulce si patrunzator, nu pot suporta sa vad acele mici smaralde verzi acoperile de cristalele minuscule si ude. Ma face sa plang si eu.

Ea nu mai sta mult in fata mea, deoarece in cateva secunde o ia la fuga prin scoala. Eu ma duc imediat dupa ea. Ah, firar, s-a dus in baia fetelor. Totusi nu pot intra acolo in mijlocul pauzei. Cred ca o voi astepta aici pana iese, pana la urma va trebui sa iasa o data si o data.

Sakura:

Dupa ce am spus cu voce tare acele cuvinte simt cum un cutit ascutit imi trece prin inima, facand ca durerea din sufletul meu sa se accentueze din ce in ce mai mult. Nu mai pot suporta aceasta suferinta ce o simt prin tot corpul.

Simt cum o lacrima cristalina isi face loc in colturile ochilor mei. Nu vreau sa o las sa cada, dar imi este imposibil, ma inteapa mult prea tare. Fara sa vreau ii fac loc sa alunece lin pe obrazul meu. Dupa aceasta isi mai fac aparitia inca mii alte picaturi pe fata mea. Imi sterg o parte dintreele cu mana dupa care in mintea mea isi face locx un gand.

Exact asta trebuie sa fac, sa merg inapoi la Sasuke. Trebuie sa-I spun ceva important, foarte important. Ma intorc si raman uimita.

Aici este Sasuke, in spatele meu. Adica el a fost aici de la inceput? Vai, nu, sper ca nu. Daca m-a auzit mai devreme cred ca o sa mor. Fata imi este din nou asaltata de lacrimi, mii de picaturi pline de durere, tristete si suferinta.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri fug la baie. Se pare ca brunetul nu vrea sa ma lasa in pace si vine dupa mine. Alergam ca nebuna plangand prin svoala. Toata lumea se holba la noi. In cateva secunde am ajuns in baie si m-am rezemat de perete. Cred ca nu o sa vina si in baie.

Deodata pe usa intra Ino, urmata de cele doua mimoze care cica ii sunt prietene. Blonda pare foarte nervoasa, cred ca stiu si motivul. Off, chiar nu am acum chef sa ma cert cu ea, pur si simplu nu ma simt in stare sa mai fac nimic, absolut nimic, mai ales sa ma cert cu cineva,n special cu Ino. Cele trei sclifosite gemene se reped repede la mine, Ino pozitionandu-se in fata lor, bineinteles, pe post de sefa. Isi drege glasul, apoi incepe sa urle brutal la mine, amentinandu-ma ca, vai draga, imi va face cine stie ce daca ma mai apropii un milimetru de Sasuke, cum ii spune ea: Sasukito. Chiar nu putea gasi ceva mai normal? De fapt este logic ca nu, doar este vorba despre Ino, blonda careia ii cam lipsesc ceva neuroni.

Eu nu sunt atanta la absolut nici un cuvant pe care il scoate pe gura, deja imi imaginez ca ar fi o pirdere de timp sa-mi bat capul cu ea, nu are nici un rost, este mult prea proasta si nu are pic de minte in acea minge acoperita cu par blond de pe umeri, mult prea gol, pe care ea il numeste cap. Sa vorbeasca singura ca mie nu-mi pasa catusi de putin.

Deodata clonele din spatele ei se indreapta spre mine, prinzandu-ma de incheieturile mainilor si trantindu-ma de perete cu brutalitate. Auch, asta a durut! M-au izbit cu putere de gresia rece si albastra a baii, facandu-ma sa simt o durere ingrozitoare in tot corpul, si pentru ca sa fie totul si mai nasol, la impactul cu bucatile de faianta bleo m-am dat si cu capul de peretele ghinionist. O durere infernala de cap pune stapanire pe craniul meu, facandu-ma sa-l simt ca si cum mi-ar putea exploda din secunda in secunda. Tot capul imi era acaparat de aceasta durere imposibil de suportat.

Cele doua mimoze imi dau drumul la maini, lasandu-ma sa alunec lin pe podeaua umeda a toaletei. Am facut un contact scurt cu gresia dupa care simteam cum aveam sa mor, sa-mi pierd viata, sa ajung la capat de drum. Este prea devreme sa mor, sa termin deja acest drum ce parea nesfarsit acum ceva timp. Nu vreau sa mor acum, nu asa! Nu am avut ocazia nici macar sa am primul sarut, de fapt am avut-o dar am amanat-o si acum este mult prea tarzit. Plus ca nu vreau sa mor virgina! Nu, nu voi muri, o sa lupt in continuare, panaa la cap. Mai am mult prea multe de facut in aceasta viata si am de gand sa fac multe dintre lucrurile pe care mi le-am promis mie ca o sa le indeplinesc. Asa Sakura, haide, haide ca poti, poti sa lupti in continuare, sa ajungi mai departe, trebuie!

In colturile ochilor mei au aparut incet cateva perlute transparente, facute din apa, numite lacrimile. Aceste lacrimi cadeau lin pe obrajii mei fini si albi, inrosindu-i. Printre toate aceste lacrimi amare se putea simti durerea, tristetea, amaraciunea si trauma, lasate de moartea mamei mele. Aerul pe care il respir mi se pare un drog, un lucru care ma omoara. Corpul simt cum imi arde, nu numai pe dinafara, dar si interiorul, simt cum ma pierd, cum vine sfarsitul si cum mor. Dar chiar inainte de a inchide ochii, pentru totdeauna, ceva, sau cineva, imi intrerupe sfarsitul, vrand sa ma faca si mai nefericita, mai trista si mai indurerata. O aud pe Ino cum ma indreaba, urland, daca mi-a ajuns si daca m-am invatat minte. Doar o nesuferita dupa parerea ma, chiar daca, poate, in interiorul ei este o persoana buna, cu un suflet mare, care ar vrea sa ajute lumea. Stai, ce? Nu cred ca ar putea sa existe un astfel de om in interiorul niciuneia dintre cele trei sclifosite.

Aud cum inca se zbate, cum urla si cum incepe sa faca scandal degeaba. Nu am nici un chef sa-i raspund, mai bine zis nu ma simt in stare. Acum chiar nu am puterea, si nici dispozitia, necesara pentru a mai avea inca o cearta cu ea, sau cu oricine altcineva. Ofetz iritata de faptul ca nu inceteaza o data cu harmalaia asta si ii spun, aproape fara glas, sa inceteze pentru ca nu ma intereseaza si nu ma va interesa vreodata ce vrea ea sa mai zica. Acum cred ca o sa faca vreo criza de isterie, ca de ce, cum se poate si alte tampenii de ale ei. Vai Doamne, de asta nu mai pot eu, s-o creada ea. Off, sunt ata de deprimata in cat nici macar nu am cum sa ma enervez, sunt de o mie de ori mai rau decat de obicei cand sunt suparata.

Incerc sa ma ridic incetisor de pe jos, dar alunec si cam din nou pe jos, pe gresia albastruie si rece. Un fior imi trece prin tot corpul la contactul pielii mele cu solul. M ai incerc inca o data sa ma ridic si de data aceasta reusesc. Sunt mult prea distrusa ca sa pot sta pana si pe propiile picioare, dar nu inteleg, nu inteleg cum am ajuns in starea asta in numai cateva minute. Dimineata eram atat de bine, eram fara griji, iar acum simt ca cerul mi-a cazut in cap, ca totul este contra mea si ca nu mai pot scapa de aceste resentimente. Acum in mintea mea se afla o gramada de intrebari, dar numai una nu imi da intradevar pace: cum ar fi fost totul daca nu i-as fi cunoscut pe Sasuke si pe Ino? Cred ca acum este mult prea tarziu sa mai pot afla vreodata raspunsul la aceasta intrebare, nu am cum sa dau timpul inapoi.

Ino se apropie din ce in ce mai mult de mine. Avea o fata serioasa, dura, plina de plictiseala si dispret. Ma uit la ea, intreband-o din priviri ce mai vrea de la mine. Se indreapta din ce in ce mai incet spre mine, probabil vrand sa ma faca curioasa, ei bine asta nu prea ii mergea, tot nu-mi pasa absolut de loc ce vrea de la viata mea. Acum se afla la doar cativa centimetrii de mine, cred ca sunt vreo zece sau cincisprezece, dar nu mai mult. Iti apropie buzele de urechea mea dreapta, soptindu-mi pe un ton amenintator:

- Deci, frunte lata, ti-a ajuns lovitura sau mai vrei? Cand o sa te inveti minte ca nu ai ce cauta langa Sasukito al meu, ca el este doar al meu si ca nu ii pasa nici un pic de tine, numai eu il interesez. Cand o sa intelegi toate astea? Iti spun doar un singur lucru, ai grija ce faci si cat de mult te apropii de el, tu nu ma cunosti absolut de loc si nu stii de ce sunt in stare, nimeni nu stii. Daca vreau pot sa te bat pana ajungi in spital, am mai bagat pe cineva care imi statea in cale in spital, acum cativa ani, pot sa o fac lejer si cu tine, pot chiar sa te omor, cu manuta mea, fara nici o remuscare dupa, o pot face foarte usor, fara sa-mi pese nici un pic, absolut de loc. Aminteste-ti doar ce iti pot face, apoi gandeste-te de doua ori inainte sa te mai prind prin preajma lui Sasuke al meu, acum iti este clar, ai inteles in sfarsit? Mai repet o singura data, ai foarte mare grija ce faci pentru ca nu o sa ai o soarta prea buna cat timp eu voi exista, ci din contra, vei avea una grea, foarte sangeroasa si imposibil de suportat. Iti vei dori sa nu te fi nascut niciodata, sa nu fi venit in oras asta, in scoala asta, in clasa asta niciodata, sa nu ma fi cunoscut niciodata, o sa iti doresti sa nu fi existat !

Dupa ce isi tine marele discurs inspira si expira adanc. Frate, dar fata asta chiar nu gandeste de loc, chiar nu-si da seama ca eu nu o voi crede niciodata? I-auzi, a bagat pe cineva in spital, da poate la enervat prea tare si l-a adus la disperare, si acum o sa ma omoare, da, vezi sa nu, nu mai are ce inventa. Nu cred nici un cuvant din ceea ce a zis. Ce poate sa-mi faca?

Deodata gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de catre blonda, bineinteles, era de asteptat, care ma ia de par brutal si ma taraste pana la ghiuveta. Deschide incetisor apa si o lasa sa curga. Acum ce, vrea sa ma inece sau ce? Dupa cateva secunde de asteptat degeaba, ea ma prinde si mai tare de par, ma trage cu toata puterea ei, reusind sa-mi rupa cateva fire de par, mai multe de fapt. Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri imi baga violent capul in apa rece, tinandu-ma cu fata acolo vreo doua minute. Chiar vrea sa ma inece? Nu, fata asta trebuie dusa la spitalul de nebuni, chiar are capul ala gol, nici macar un neuron nu are, e tampita ce naiba?

Simt cum incet-incet raman fara aer, fiind obligata sa ma opresc din a-mi mai tine respiratia. Incepeam sa inchit apa la greu, pe nas, pe gura, peste tot imi intra apa in corp, ducandu-se spre plamani. Intr-o fractiune de secunda plamanii mei erau inundati de apa inghitita, eu ramanand fara aer. Inima mea isi accelereaza bataile cu fiecare secunda ce trecea, aproape iesindu-mi din piept. Corpul imi este din ce in ce mai rece, sangele trecand mai incet prin corpul meu. Peste cateva secunde simt cum inima mi se opreste, vrand sa ma oblige sa mor. Am buzele vineti, iar caldura corpului meu dispare incet. Cred ca asta a fost, am ajuns la capatul drumului, totul se sfarseste, timpul trece, amintirile raman, eu ma duc, dispar.

Deodata simt cum apa se opreste din a-mi invada plamaniii, corpul, din a ma sufoca. Aud incet o voce ce imi spune ceva, dar nu pot integele ce mi-a spus. Ochiii mei se inchid de tot, parca gasindu-mi sfarsitul. Simt cum sunt aruncata pe gresia rece si umeda, fiind lasata acolo, singura, in intuneric si liniste. Este o liniste asurzitoare in jurul meu, ceea ce ma face sa urlu, sa simt durerea ce-mi trece prin tot corpul, este de-a dreptul insuportanbil.

Simt ca asta a fost, atat a durat viata mea, nici macar cincisprezece ani. Asta este sfarsitul, capatul drumului, calatoria se sfarseste aici. Am murit.


	14. Detentie

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 14**

**- Detentie -**

**_Sasuke:_**

O vad pe afurisita de Ino cum se indreapta spre toaleta. Oh, sper ca nu m-a vazut, daca m-a observat cred ca o sa mor. Nu am nici un chef de ea, cred ca daca as prinde-o cum incepe iar sa-mi zica Sasukito sau mai stiu eu cum, o sa o iau de claia aia de par auriu si o sa o dau cu capul de toti peretii posibili, o sa sterg podeaua cu ea, o sa o omor.

Ma asund repede dupa colt ca sa nu ma vada, apoi ma uit atent la ea sa vad ce face si ii observ fata. Are o privire foarte dura, plina de ura si dispret, in ochii sai se poate citi dorinta de a ucide pe cineva. Chiar cred ca este in stare sa omoare o persoana, la cat de nebuna este, o cred in stare de orice, de absolut orice prostie.

Ino este tare nervoasa, din cate imi dau eu seama, de fapt nu imi pasa de loc. O vad pe blonda cum intra in baia fetelor nervoasa, trantind usa, fiind urmata de inca doua pitipoance enervante. Cat ma seaca fetele astea, ma rog, mai mult Ino, dar nu conteaza.

Peste vreo patru-cinci minute o zaresc pe Ino cum iese din baie, din nou fiind urmarita de gemenele insuportabile. Wow, credeam ca acele pitipoance stau mai mult la baie, dar nu conteaza, nu-mi pasa absolut deloc.

Ma intreb ce s-a intamplat cu Sakura, oare este bine? Totusi, nu pricep de ce a fugit atat de repede, ce s-a intamplat cu ea asa, dintr-o data. Ceva necurat este la mijloc, mai mult ca sigur, iar eu trebuie sa aflu ce.

Am de gand sa o astept pe rozalie aici, in fata baii pana va iesii, oricat de mult va dura asta. Cred totusi ca nu va vrea sa intarzie la ora de fizica, deci va trebuia sa iasa curand din incapere.

Auch, era sa uit, profa de sport ne-a dat detentie dupa scoala, sa mai ramanem inca doua ore. Firar sa fie, am uitat sa ii zic Sakurei. Cat ma poate enerva Anko, este mult prea rea si autoritara, de ce nu poate fi si ea ca profa de romana? Mi-a facut niste nervi, de-mi vine s-o iau la suturi, dat ma rog.

**_Sakura:_**

Ma intreb daca am murit sau nu. Oare unde sunt? In jurul meu nu vad mai nimic, decat un negru dureros, intunecat, mortal, imposibil de suportat. Sper ca nu am murit, mai am atatea de trait, sau ma rog, mai aveam, nu stiu ce s-a intamplat, daca sa zic ca mai traiesc sau nu. Ah, ba da, stiu foarte bine ce s-a intamplat. Nenorocita aia de Ino a incercat sa ma omoare, dar nu cred ca i-a reusit totusi, inca mai simt durere, daca eram moarta nu trebuia sa ma mai doara nimic. Eh, lasa ca am sa ma razbun eu pe ea, cred ca n-o sa-I placa, dar va vedea ea ce va patii, plus ca va fi ceva de o mie de ori mai dureros decat ceea ce mi-a facut ea. Nenorocita naibii, nu stie cu cinde se pune, daca ea zice ca eu nu o cunosc, atunci o sa vada ea, pentru ca nici ea nu ma cunoaste, iar eu pot fi si mai rea, cel putin asa sper si cred, nu am mai incercat pana acum. Oricum ea a facut o mare greseala, aratandu-mi deja de ceea ce este ea in stare. Hmm, am nevoie de un plan sa o distrug, dar nu am acum timp de asta.

Incerc sa deschid incetisor ochii, incercand sa-mi revin. Auch, simt o durere ingrozit oare de cap. Este atat de enervant duerea asta incat imi vino sa urlu cat ma tin plamanii.

Cu greu reusesc sa ma ridic de pe gresia umeda. Imi simt oasele atat de grele, parca ar fi caramizi. Fiecare particica a corpului ma doare. Este o durere imposibila. Totusi nu am timp sa ma vait, o sa intarzii la ora de fizica si nu am chef sa primesc vreo detentie. Mai bine m-as grabi sa ajung in clasa.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri ies din baie vrand sa ma indrept spre clasa, dar cand deschid usa am marea mirare de a-l gasi pe imbecilul de Uchiha aici. Ce naiba, asta a stat sa ma astepte? Ah, ce-mi vine sa-l iau si pe el la bataie, o merita, cred. L-as lua si l-as da cap in cap cu Ino, astia doi imi fac zile fripte si nu ii cunosc decat de cateva ore.

Eu nu il bag in seama pe Sasuke si plec indiferenta pe langa el, totusi uitandu-ma cu coada ochiului la el. Are o privire plina de uimire si ingrijorare, ma intreb de ce. Se holbeaza ciudat la mine. Frate, dar ce naiba am de se uita asa la mine? Oh, stai, cred ca acum imi dau seama ce am, probabil ca arat ca scoasa din toaleta din cauza lui Ino. Eh, lasa ca nu mai conteaza, nu am acum timp sa-mi fac griji de cum arat, in pauza viitoare o sa ma aranjez.

Sasuke vine repede in spatele meu, strigandu-ma ca disperatul sa ma oprec, dar eu nu-l bag in seama si merg repede spre clasa. Ajung in dreptul usii. Deschid repede usa si sper ca profesoara sa nu fie in clasa. Din fericire pentru mine nu este aici. Intru repede si ma duc la locul meu, fiind urmata de Sasuke care anunta toata clasa ca profa este pe hol.

Ne asezam in banca si asteptam sa vina profa. Sasuke vrand sa ma enerveze mai tare tot incerca sa-mi zica ceva, dar eu il opream de fiecare data, pana in momentul cand el a spus ca este ceva important si l-am lasat sa continue. Acesta face o mica pauza dupa care reia:

- Sakura, mai stii in ora de sport cand a venit Anko la noi si ne tot zicea ca putem incepe concursul? Pai, din cauza ca noi nu faceam ce trebuie ne-a dat detentie dupa scoala trei ore. Mi-a spus mie dupa ce ai fugit tu repede.

Firar sa fie! Detentie din prima mea zi la scoala asta? Este clar, totul merge din ce in ce mai prost. Cred ca o sa o iau razna in ritmul asta.

Deodata gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de catre profa de fizica. Ora asta a fost atat de plictisitoare, aproape ca am adormit pe masa. In pauza m-am dus sa ma aranjez la baie, apoi a urmat o ora ingrozitoare de franceza. Cart urasc franceza, nu-mi place absolut de loc, dar ma bucur doar ca profa este de treaba. Dupa franceza a mai urmat o ora de fizica, apoi detentia.

Ma indrept incet spre sala de detentie impreuna cu Sasuke. Nimeni nu spune nimic. Intre noi este o liniste asurzitoare, care pe mine ma enerveaza din ce in ce mai tare cu fiecare secunda ce trece. Deodata Sasuke se opreste din mers si sparge gheata spunand:

- Sakura …. .


	15. Oare fuga e raspunsul?

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 15**

**- Detentie -**

**_Sasuke:_**

O vad pe afurisita de Ino cum se indreapta spre toaleta. Oh, sper ca nu m-a vazut, daca m-a observat cred ca o sa mor. Nu am nici un chef de ea, cred ca daca as prinde-o cum incepe iar sa-mi zica Sasukito sau mai stiu eu cum, o sa o iau de claia aia de par auriu si o sa o dau cu capul de toti peretii posibili, o sa sterg podeaua cu ea, o sa o omor.

Ma asund repede dupa colt ca sa nu ma vada, apoi ma uit atent la ea sa vad ce face si ii observ fata. Are o privire foarte dura, plina de ura si dispret, in ochii sai se poate citi dorinta de a ucide pe cineva. Chiar cred ca este in stare sa omoare o persoana, la cat de nebuna este, o cred in stare de orice, de absolut orice prostie.

Ino este tare nervoasa, din cate imi dau eu seama, de fapt nu imi pasa de loc. O vad pe blonda cum intra in baia fetelor nervoasa, trantind usa, fiind urmata de inca doua pitipoance enervante. Cat ma seaca fetele astea, ma rog, mai mult Ino, dar nu conteaza.

Peste vreo patru-cinci minute o zaresc pe Ino cum iese din baie, din nou fiind urmarita de gemenele insuportabile. Wow, credeam ca acele pitipoance stau mai mult la baie, dar nu conteaza, nu-mi pasa absolut deloc.

Ma intreb ce s-a intamplat cu Sakura, oare este bine? Totusi, nu pricep de ce a fugit atat de repede, ce s-a intamplat cu ea asa, dintr-o data. Ceva necurat este la mijloc, mai mult ca sigur, iar eu trebuie sa aflu ce.

Am de gand sa o astept pe rozalie aici, in fata baii pana va iesii, oricat de mult va dura asta. Cred totusi ca nu va vrea sa intarzie la ora de fizica, deci va trebuia sa iasa curand din incapere.

Auch, era sa uit, profa de sport ne-a dat detentie dupa scoala, sa mai ramanem inca doua ore. Firar sa fie, am uitat sa ii zic Sakurei. Cat ma poate enerva Anko, este mult prea rea si autoritara, de ce nu poate fi si ea ca profa de romana? Mi-a facut niste nervi, de-mi vine s-o iau la suturi, dat ma rog.

**_Sakura:_**

Ma intreb daca am murit sau nu. Oare unde sunt? In jurul meu nu vad mai nimic, decat un negru dureros, intunecat, mortal, imposibil de suportat. Sper ca nu am murit, mai am atatea de trait, sau ma rog, mai aveam, nu stiu ce s-a intamplat, daca sa zic ca mai traiesc sau nu. Ah, ba da, stiu foarte bine ce s-a intamplat. Nenorocita aia de Ino a incercat sa ma omoare, dar nu cred ca i-a reusit totusi, inca mai simt durere, daca eram moarta nu trebuia sa ma mai doara nimic. Eh, lasa ca am sa ma razbun eu pe ea, cred ca n-o sa-I placa, dar va vedea ea ce va patii, plus ca va fi ceva de o mie de ori mai dureros decat ceea ce mi-a facut ea. Nenorocita naibii, nu stie cu cinde se pune, daca ea zice ca eu nu o cunosc, atunci o sa vada ea, pentru ca nici ea nu ma cunoaste, iar eu pot fi si mai rea, cel putin asa sper si cred, nu am mai incercat pana acum. Oricum ea a facut o mare greseala, aratandu-mi deja de ceea ce este ea in stare. Hmm, am nevoie de un plan sa o distrug, dar nu am acum timp de asta.

Incerc sa deschid incetisor ochii, incercand sa-mi revin. Auch, simt o durere ingrozit oare de cap. Este atat de enervant duerea asta incat imi vino sa urlu cat ma tin plamanii.

Cu greu reusesc sa ma ridic de pe gresia umeda. Imi simt oasele atat de grele, parca ar fi caramizi. Fiecare particica a corpului ma doare. Este o durere imposibila. Totusi nu am timp sa ma vait, o sa intarzii la ora de fizica si nu am chef sa primesc vreo detentie. Mai bine m-as grabi sa ajung in clasa.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri ies din baie vrand sa ma indrept spre clasa, dar cand deschid usa am marea mirare de a-l gasi pe imbecilul de Uchiha aici. Ce naiba, asta a stat sa ma astepte? Ah, ce-mi vine sa-l iau si pe el la bataie, o merita, cred. L-as lua si l-as da cap in cap cu Ino, astia doi imi fac zile fripte si nu ii cunosc decat de cateva ore.

Eu nu il bag in seama pe Sasuke si plec indiferenta pe langa el, totusi uitandu-ma cu coada ochiului la el. Are o privire plina de uimire si ingrijorare, ma intreb de ce. Se holbeaza ciudat la mine. Frate, dar ce naiba am de se uita asa la mine? Oh, stai, cred ca acum imi dau seama ce am, probabil ca arat ca scoasa din toaleta din cauza lui Ino. Eh, lasa ca nu mai conteaza, nu am acum timp sa-mi fac griji de cum arat, in pauza viitoare o sa ma aranjez.

Sasuke vine repede in spatele meu, strigandu-ma ca disperatul sa ma oprec, dar eu nu-l bag in seama si merg repede spre clasa. Ajung in dreptul usii. Deschid repede usa si sper ca profesoara sa nu fie in clasa. Din fericire pentru mine nu este aici. Intru repede si ma duc la locul meu, fiind urmata de Sasuke care anunta toata clasa ca profa este pe hol.

Ne asezam in banca si asteptam sa vina profa. Sasuke vrand sa ma enerveze mai tare tot incerca sa-mi zica ceva, dar eu il opream de fiecare data, pana in momentul cand el a spus ca este ceva important si l-am lasat sa continue. Acesta face o mica pauza dupa care reia:

- Sakura, mai stii in ora de sport cand a venit Anko la noi si ne tot zicea ca putem incepe concursul? Pai, din cauza ca noi nu faceam ce trebuie ne-a dat detentie dupa scoala trei ore. Mi-a spus mie dupa ce ai fugit tu repede.

Firar sa fie! Detentie din prima mea zi la scoala asta? Este clar, totul merge din ce in ce mai prost. Cred ca o sa o iau razna in ritmul asta.

Deodata gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de catre profa de fizica. Ora asta a fost atat de plictisitoare, aproape ca am adormit pe masa. In pauza m-am dus sa ma aranjez la baie, apoi a urmat o ora ingrozitoare de franceza. Cart urasc franceza, nu-mi place absolut de loc, dar ma bucur doar ca profa este de treaba. Dupa franceza a mai urmat o ora de fizica, apoi detentia.

Ma indrept incet spre sala de detentie impreuna cu Sasuke. Nimeni nu spune nimic. Intre noi este o liniste asurzitoare, care pe mine ma enerveaza din ce in ce mai tare cu fiecare secunda ce trece. Deodata Sasuke se opreste din mers si sparge gheata spunand:

- Sakura …. .


	16. - … intoarce-te, te rog! Nu pleca, te

**Dragoste Infnita**

**Capitolul 16**

**- Oare fuga e raspunsul? -**

- Sakura, spune-mi te rog ce s-a intamplat in baie. Cand ai iesit de acolo nu aratai prea bine si pareai speriata. Ti s-a intamplat ceva rau? Are cumva legatura cu Ino, am vazuyt-o iesid din toaleta si m-am gandit ca poate ti-a facut ea ceva …

Imediat ce aud numele lui Ino simt cum un nod mi se pune in gat si nu mai pot sa respir. Toate amintirile de acum cateva ore din baie. Toata acea duere, acea suferinta pe care o simteam atunci imi trece prin corp, prin vene, parca obligandu-ma sa-mi amintesc totul din nou, sa retraiesc totul de la capat inca o data, sa simt din nou acea duere, sa-mi vad inca o data sfarsitul in fata ochilor.

Nu ii pot spune ce s-a intamplat intre mine si nenorocita aia de Ino, chiar daca stiu ca nici el nu o suporta si vrea sa scape de ea. Daca i-as spune probabil ca m-ar crede o incapabila, o lasa, o fetita amarata ce nu se poate apara singura si ii este frica de oricine, o persoana care are nevoie tot timpul de cineva langa ea care o fereasca de oricine si orice, chiar daca asta sunt eu cu adevarat, probabil, cred, nu stiu, nu il pot lasa pe el sa isi dea seama de asta. Sunt asa o lasa cand ma gandesc ce am lasat-o pe Ino sa-mi faca, dar ce puteam face? Nu sunt in stare nici macar sa ma apar, dar barem sa o infrunt pe vrajitoarea cea rea?

Raman blocata si nu mai pot face nimic, simt cum totul se invarte in jurul meu si cum eu ametesc. Cred ca ma dezechilibrez, deoarece ii simt mana lui Sasuke peste a mea, tinandu-ma strans, parca nevrand sa-mi mai dea drumul vreodata. La contactul pielii mele cu mana sa moale si fina simt cum un fior imi trece prin tot corpul, facandu-mi inima sa bata din nou cu putere, sa-mi sara iar din piept. Contactul ce se creeaza intre noi ma face sa inebunesc, sa o iau razna. Simt cum uit sa respir si cum inima imi bate din ce in ce mai tare. Fiecare particica din mine simte cum un val de caldura si bucurie ma cuprinde, facand-ma sa-mi pierd controlul si sa fac o prostie.

- Imi pare rau! Ii soptesc cu cea mai mare blandete si parere de rau in glas, in timp ce il imbratisez dulce si dragastos.

In momentul in care bratele mele mici si firave ii inconjoara corpul bine facut, simt cum parfumul lui misterios si dulceag imi invadeaza narile, facandu-ma sa-mi pierd si mai mult mintile. Nu exista nici un locusor, cat de mic, in interiorul meu care sa nu fie invadat de mirosul sau aparte. Simt cum tot corpul meu reactioneaza total invers fata de ceea ce vreau eu sa faca. Eu nu am vrut sa-l imbratisez si nici sa-I cer scuze. De ce i-am cerut scuze? Doamne, imi pierd de fiecare data mintile cand sunt in preajma lui si fac sau spun cele mai tampite lucruri posibile.

Deodata in minte imi apare un mic plan, care nu este prea bun, sa scap de el. Ma gandesc sa fug departe, spre cel mai indepartat loc posibil, unde Sasuke sa nu ma mai gaseasca niciodata, iar eu sa pot trai in continuare fericita, exact ca inainte de a veni aici.

In cateva secunde ma desprind din imbratisare si fara sa mai stau pe ganduri incep sa fug sper iesirea din scoala. Sasuke nu are de gand sa ma lase in pace si incepe si el sa alerge dupa mine. Off, ce ma enerveaza, de ce naiba nu poate sa ma lase in pace sa-mi vad in continuare de viata mea? Copitul asta este chiar stresant!

Ce bine ca holul este gol, asa nimeni nu se va mai mira cat de anormala sunt si cum fug de la detentie. Nu stiam unde o sa ajung dupsa ce voi iesi din scoala, stiu doar un singur lucru: ca nu ma voi oprii din alergat nici macar daca ar fi sa mor daca Sasuke va ramane pe urmele mele, o sa alerg pana nu mai pot de loc, absolut de loc si pana cand picioarele mele nu vor mai putea sa ma tina si o sa cad pe jos de oboseala, nu il voi lasa pe Sasuke sa ma prinda, chiar nu mai suport interogatoriul asta din partea lui, pana la urma ce-l intereseaza pe el ce s-a intamplat in baie, nu are nici un motiv pentru care sa ii pese, nu este vorba despre el.

Prinsa prin gandurile mele, nu imi dau seama ca doar ce am iesit din curtea scolii si ma impiedic de o piatra si cad. Ah, nu, acum Sasuke o sa vina si iar o sa inceapa interogatoriul, este din ce in ce mai incomfortabila prezenta brunetului.


	17. Sa ne cunoastem mai bine

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 17**

**- "- … intoarce-te, te rog! Nu pleca, te implor!" - **  


Imi intorc repede privirea spre brunetul ce alerga obosit in spatele meu. Pe fata lui nu se putea citi nimic, oricat de mult m-as fi straduit sa-mi dau seama ce simte, ce gandeste, ce vrea, nu pot reusi, deoarece el are o fata simpla, sumbra, rece, fara sentimente. Nu pot sa inteleg, de ce nu pot sa imi dau seama de nimic legat de el, nu ar trebui sa fie atat de greu. Are aproape tot timpul aceasi privire, acea privire care este atat de rece, inghetata, indiferent.

Ma intreb de ce nu zambeste mai des, are un zambet incredibil. Acel zamet care ma face sa uit de orice este in jurul meu, imi incurca toate gandurile, ma inebuneste. Doamne, ce naiba tot zic aici? Eh, dar pe cine pacalesc, este total adevarat.

Prinsa prin gandurile mele nu observ ca Sasuke este langa mine, uitandu-se ingrijorat la mine, cerandu-mi din priviri sa-I dau o explicatie. Nici macar eu nu stiu de ce am reactionat asa, habar nu am ce as puteai lui sa ii spun, daca ii spun adevarul nu stiu daca ma va crede. Oare am fugit de el, am vrut sa scap de acea privire hipnotizatoare a sa? Nici macar eu nu stiu. Cateodata sunt atat de complicata incat nici eu nu ma mai inteleg, cred ca acum este unul dintre acele momente.

Brunetul fermecator din fata mea imi intinde mana, ajutandu-ma sa ma ridic de pe asfaltul caldut. Ma ridic repede, dupa care imi indrept privirea spre cer. Capatase o nuanta mirifica de albastru, atat de deschisa, de fermecatoare, de pura. Soarele statea mandru pe albastrul acela, iesind in evidenta. Tocmai acum constat ca este noiembrie, iar afara este atat de cald, parca fiind inca vara, este superb.

In scurt timp imi intorc privire spre Sasuke care inca astepta o explicatie de la mine. Eu ma uit ingrijorata la el, nestiind ce sa-I raspund. Brunetul pare dezamagit de mine. Imi las privirea in jos, ne mai rezistand sa-l privesc. Oftez nestiind ce sa spun, dupa care imi inchid ochii, incercand sa-mi stapanesc lacrimile ce vroiau sa-mi iasa cu putere.

Deodata imi deschid ochii larg si imi sterg micile picaturi de tristete. Ma uitam fix in fata mea si raman uimita. Sasuke nu mai este aici. Sunt socata. Off, Doamne, ce-o fi in mintea lui acum? Nu am vrut sa-l fac sa plece. Simt cum sufletul imi explodeaza de durere, iar o lacrima nevinovata se prelinge incetisor pe obrazul meu fin.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri fac stanga imprejur si incep sa alerg inceyisor. Sasuke nu era la o distanta prea mare de mine, ceea ce imi dadea mie un avans de a-l ajunge. Fara sa gandesc ceea ce avea sa scot pe gura, incep sa urlu dupa Sasuke, crezand ca asa ii voi atrage atentia si il voi face sa se intoarca:

- Sasuke stai, intoarce-te, te rog! Nu pleca, te implor! Ramai langa mine, este tot ceea ce vreau, ce am nevoie cu disperare. Te implor, nu ma parasi …

Dar nu am avut timp sa termin ceea ce aveam de zis, deoarece …


	18. Prieteni Buni

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 19**

**- Prieteni Buni - **

- Sakura ... Scuza-ma, nu am vrut sa se intample asa ceva. Imi pare rau.

Dupa ce imi scuse aceste cuvinte, vru sa plece, dar eu il opresc spunandu-i:

- Hey, n-ai pentru ce sa-ti ceri scuze. S-a intamplat dintr-o mica neatentie. Acum tu esti cel care fuge sau mi se pare mie? Doar nu crezi ca sunt suparata pe tine doar pentru atat? S-a intamplat. Asta este. Ce zici daca amandoi uitam de acest mic incident si ne continuam viata ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat? Desigur ... daca vrei asta ... daca mai vrei nsa ramanem prieteni ...

Ultima propozitie am spus-o cu un pic de regret in voce. Nu vroiam sa incheiem atat de repede aceasta prietenie. Oftez lung, dupa care imi indrept privirea spre brunet, cerandu-i din priviri sa-mi dea mai repede un raspuns. Ma sufoca aceasta liniste dintre noi, iar Sasuke facea ca totul sa fie din ce in ce m-ai tensionant, tinandu-ma in suspans.

Deodata Sasuke incepe sa rada, pe mine facandu-ma sa fac o fata ciudata rau de tot. Nu intelegeam. Pur si simplu nu intelegeam ce are de rade. Ce l-a apucat? Doamne, baiatul asta este de-a dreptul imposibil, isi schimba starile de la o secunda la alta. Ba este pervers si nebun, ba este rece si distant, ba dragut, romantic si extrem de dulce, apoi trist si dezamagit de el insusi. Apoi, deodata, incepe sa rada asa, singur, facandu-ma din ce in ce mai confuza. Nu, pe buna ca eu una nu il mai inteleg.  
Dar stai! Eu sunt exact la fel ... si eu am facut exact acelasi lucru fata de Sasuke. Cred ca si el crede acelasi lucru despre mine. Hmm ... se pare ca semanam mult mai mult decat mi-as fi inchipuit eu. Ne place acelasi gen de muzica, avem foarte multe pasiuni comune, amandoi suntem inebuniti dupa muzica si amandoi adoram orice tine de scris. Bine, ma rog, ce-i drept, Sasuke este mult mai bun decat mine ... el este un adevarat scriitor, de cantaret nici nu mai zic. Eu nu ma pot compara cu brunetul.

Sasuke se opreste din ras si imi spune pe un ton ironic, dar totodata amuzant:

- Tu chiar credeai ca vreau sa plec? Stai linistita ca nu plec nicaieri ... eu nu sunt atat de lasi ca si tine. Si apropo, sunt toal de acord cu tine, hai sa uitam tot ce s-a intamplat mai devcreme. Si ca sa-ti raspund la marea ta enigma ... sigur ca mai suntem prieteni.

Ii zambesc dulce, dupa care radem amandoi fara motiv. Sasuke imi spune sa ne asezam din nou pe marginea fantanii, iar eu il dezaprob. Ma uit un pic ganditoare la cer, apoi din nou la brunet si ii dau de inteles ca va ploua ... cel putin asa cred eu. Sasuke imi zambeste si el cu acel zambet divin pe care il are, dupa care isi indreapta si el privirea spre cer.`

O mica picatura de apa cade din cerul trist, innorat si posomorat. Acea lacrima a cerului era ca un cub de gheata ce imi atinge pielea cu incetinitorul, inghetandu-mi tot corpul incet, incet, incet de tot. Sasuke observand ca mi se face frig, imi spune sa mergem acasa la el, deoarece e la doua strazi distanta. Incuviintez din cap, apoi imi iau repede lucrurile si incep sa alerg, cu Sasuke in ujrma mea.

In cateva secunde am ajuns la la intrarea in parc. In partea stanga a aleii se aflau multi copaci dezgoliti de frigul lunii noiembrie. Sasuke imi spune sa il urmez, iar eu fac intocmai.

In cinci minute ajungem in fata casei brunetului. Este o vila imensa, extraordinar de frumoasa. Nu am mai vazut in viata mea o casa atat de frumoasa.

Ne grabim sa intram in casa. El descuie repede usa, iar acolo ...


	19. - Ce se intampla aici?

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 19**

**- Prieteni Buni - **

- Sakura ... Scuza-ma, nu am vrut sa se intample asa ceva. Imi pare rau.

Dupa ce imi scuse aceste cuvinte, vru sa plece, dar eu il opresc spunandu-i:

- Hey, n-ai pentru ce sa-ti ceri scuze. S-a intamplat dintr-o mica neatentie. Acum tu esti cel care fuge sau mi se pare mie? Doar nu crezi ca sunt suparata pe tine doar pentru atat? S-a intamplat. Asta este. Ce zici daca amandoi uitam de acest mic incident si ne continuam viata ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat? Desigur ... daca vrei asta ... daca mai vrei nsa ramanem prieteni ...

Ultima propozitie am spus-o cu un pic de regret in voce. Nu vroiam sa incheiem atat de repede aceasta prietenie. Oftez lung, dupa care imi indrept privirea spre brunet, cerandu-i din priviri sa-mi dea mai repede un raspuns. Ma sufoca aceasta liniste dintre noi, iar Sasuke facea ca totul sa fie din ce in ce m-ai tensionant, tinandu-ma in suspans.

Deodata Sasuke incepe sa rada, pe mine facandu-ma sa fac o fata ciudata rau de tot. Nu intelegeam. Pur si simplu nu intelegeam ce are de rade. Ce l-a apucat? Doamne, baiatul asta este de-a dreptul imposibil, isi schimba starile de la o secunda la alta. Ba este pervers si nebun, ba este rece si distant, ba dragut, romantic si extrem de dulce, apoi trist si dezamagit de el insusi. Apoi, deodata, incepe sa rada asa, singur, facandu-ma din ce in ce mai confuza. Nu, pe buna ca eu una nu il mai inteleg.  
Dar stai! Eu sunt exact la fel ... si eu am facut exact acelasi lucru fata de Sasuke. Cred ca si el crede acelasi lucru despre mine. Hmm ... se pare ca semanam mult mai mult decat mi-as fi inchipuit eu. Ne place acelasi gen de muzica, avem foarte multe pasiuni comune, amandoi suntem inebuniti dupa muzica si amandoi adoram orice tine de scris. Bine, ma rog, ce-i drept, Sasuke este mult mai bun decat mine ... el este un adevarat scriitor, de cantaret nici nu mai zic. Eu nu ma pot compara cu brunetul.

Sasuke se opreste din ras si imi spune pe un ton ironic, dar totodata amuzant:

- Tu chiar credeai ca vreau sa plec? Stai linistita ca nu plec nicaieri ... eu nu sunt atat de lasi ca si tine. Si apropo, sunt toal de acord cu tine, hai sa uitam tot ce s-a intamplat mai devcreme. Si ca sa-ti raspund la marea ta enigma ... sigur ca mai suntem prieteni.

Ii zambesc dulce, dupa care radem amandoi fara motiv. Sasuke imi spune sa ne asezam din nou pe marginea fantanii, iar eu il dezaprob. Ma uit un pic ganditoare la cer, apoi din nou la brunet si ii dau de inteles ca va ploua ... cel putin asa cred eu. Sasuke imi zambeste si el cu acel zambet divin pe care il are, dupa care isi indreapta si el privirea spre cer.`

O mica picatura de apa cade din cerul trist, innorat si posomorat. Acea lacrima a cerului era ca un cub de gheata ce imi atinge pielea cu incetinitorul, inghetandu-mi tot corpul incet, incet, incet de tot. Sasuke observand ca mi se face frig, imi spune sa mergem acasa la el, deoarece e la doua strazi distanta. Incuviintez din cap, apoi imi iau repede lucrurile si incep sa alerg, cu Sasuke in ujrma mea.

In cateva secunde am ajuns la la intrarea in parc. In partea stanga a aleii se aflau multi copaci dezgoliti de frigul lunii noiembrie. Sasuke imi spune sa il urmez, iar eu fac intocmai.

In cinci minute ajungem in fata casei brunetului. Este o vila imensa, extraordinar de frumoasa. Nu am mai vazut in viata mea o casa atat de frumoasa.

Ne grabim sa intram in casa. El descuie repede usa, iar acolo ...


	20. Totul se apropie de sfarsit sau nu?

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 20**

**- "- Ce se intampla aici?" - **

El descuie repede usa, iar acolo ... nu-mi vine sa-mi cred ochilor ce vad. E-este chiar Myra? Nu pot sa cred! Pe canapeaua portocalie din sufragerie se afla chiar sora mea, Myra, impreuna cu un tip pe care nu stiu cum il cheama, cine este sau ... Stai! Stop cadru! Ce naiba? Tipul ala necunoscut sta cumva peste Myra? Ce fac astia doi aici? Oare este iubitul ei? Sau el a adus-o aici ca sa o violeze? Daca i-a facut ceva ... jur ca ... ah, nu stiu ... sper doar ca nu a vrut sa-i faca nimic rau. Dar cine este el de fapt? Si ce cauta la Sasuke acasa ... oare este fratele lui?

Ma uit cu fata mea extrem de uimita si ingrijorata la brunet, intrebandu-l din priviri daca stie ce se petrece aici, dar el parea la fel de confuz. Deodata eu, nemaiputand rezista sa aflu ce se intampla aici, intreb, pe un ton cam nervos si plin de ingrijorare ... ma rog, mai mult urland:

- Ce se intampla aici? Ce faceti voi doi? ... Myra? Ce faci cu tipul asta peste tine? Cine este el si ce face peste tine? Cred ca ai de dat niste explicatii ... amandoi aveti!

Ultimele doua cuvinte le spun mai apasat, accentuand „amandoi" si uitandu-ma cu o privire ucigatoare, plina de ura si de dorinta de a-l bate, la baiatul ce semana perfect cu Sasuke. Doamne, erau identici ... u puteam observa nicio deferenta intre ei , dar oare chiar asa sa fie? Bine, deci acum imi dau seama ca el este fratele brunetului, dar in rest? Ce mai stiu eu despre el? Nimic. Cum stiu eu ca nu a vrut sa-i faca rau scumpei mele surioare, care, ma rog, este mai mare ca mine dar nu mai conteaza. Ideea este ca vreau niste explicatii rapid.

Mira se uita uimita la mine, nestiind ce sa mai faca, ce sa mai zica. Era speriata parca de ceva, dar ce ce? De mine? De ce am sa aflu si ce voi spune? Sau ce? Ochii ei verzi ca iarba proaspata, erau acum plini de uimire si tristete, parca regretand ceva, dar ce?

Deodata, Sasuke intrerupe linistea apasatoare ce puse stapanire peste noi si zice:

- Sakura, stai, linistete-te, te rog si hai sa o luam mai incet. Nu te ambala atat de tare. Cred ca fratele meu, Itachi si, daca nu ma insel, sora ta, au un motiv foarte bun si logic pentru care se aflau in ipostazele in care i-am gasit, nu-i asa dragilor?

Wow! Sasuke ma uimeste din ce in ce mai mult cu fiecare minut ce trece, adica cum poate fi atat de calm, de linisttit de fiecare data? Nici nu mi se pare ca se oboseste sa ramane cu picioarele pe Pamant, este atat de grijuliu, dulce, romantic, simpatic si bland in acelasi timp ce este si un pervers extrem, nebun de legat si un baiat cu un simt al umorului extem de unic. Nu am mai vazut in viata mea un asa baiat, este ideal facut si adus pe lumea asta pentru mine, pentru a fii prietenul meu, pentru a ma ajuta sa rezist in lumea asta cruda si imposibil de invins, pentru a ma ajuta sa traiesc. Ii multumesc Domnului ca mai exista si asemenea persoane pe lume, nu numai oameni rai si nesimtiti, care se folosesc de tine cat pot de mult, pana te lasa fara putere si devi din ce in ce mai vulnerabil.

In fine, revenind din nou cu picioarele pe Pamant. Myra se ridica de pe canapeaua fina si catifelata si se indreapta spre mine. Cand ajunge la aproximativ un metru de mine, incepe sa-mi explice toata situatia:

- Saku, stiu ca nu prea intelegi ce s-a intamplat in momentul asta intre mine si Itachi, dar stai usurel ca iti explic. Nu faceam nimic nebunesc si perveers, ceea ce se putea intelege din felul cum statea peste mine, dar crede-ma ca nu s-a intamplat nimic aici. Eu si Itachi ... ei bine ... nu stiu cum sa-ti explic, adica ca sa nu te superi sau ceva ... cum as putea sa-ti zic ... ei bine ... eu ... el ... adica noi ... pai noi nu suntem ... ceea ce pare ... adica nu stiu ce pare ... adica ... a-adica noi ...

- Sunteti un cuplu. Continui eu, nemaisuportand sa aud cum se balbaie.

Rozalia de langa mine respirara usurata si ma intreba uimita daca nu m-am suparat. Eu izbucnesc ca nebuna in ras, facandu-i pe ceilalti curiosi sia afle ce am patit, apoi imi reiau fata serioasa si ii spun ca nu am de ce sa am supar si ca sunt chiar fericita pentru ea.

Peste vreo jumatate de ora in care am mai stat la baieti acasa, se aude un zgomot ciudat si …


	21. Veste tragica

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 21**

**- Totul se apropie de sfarsit ... sau nu? - **

Peste vreo jumatate de ora in care am mai stat la baieti acasa, se aude un zgomot ciudat si usa se deschide usor, iar pe ea intra doi oameni inalti, mult mai in varsa descat noi. Probabil erau sotii Uchiha, parintii lui Sasuke si a lui Itachi.

Doamna Uchiha era o femeie destul de inalta, cu un par lung si stralucitor, de culoare inchisa, exact ca a fiilor ei. Ea avea insa niste ochi verzi, precum iarba proaspata de primavara, in care se putea citi cu usurinta bunatatea din ea. Domnul Uchiha parea, insa, opusul sotiei sale. Era mult mai inalt decat ea, probabil avea vreo doi metri, avea un corp foarte bine facut, acoperit cu muschi, iar parul sau era saten deschis. Avea o fata foarte serioasa si sumbra, acoperita de niste trasaturi ce pareau perfecte. Ochii lui erau de un cenusiu malefic, plin de durere si rautate, in care se putea citi contrariul doamnei Uchiha; se putea citi nervozitatea, supararea si ura. Era inspaimantator, cel putin asa parea la prima vedere.

Noi i-am salutat politicos pe amandoi, apoi eu m-am uitat la Myra, cu o expresie de genul: "Hai sa plecam de aici."Ea a incuviintat din cap, apoi le-am spus si baietilor. Ei ne-au rugat sa mai stam un pic, dar noi am refuzat, spunand ca avem multe de facut si ca eu am de despachetat. Myra si Itachi erau un pic mai departe decat mine si Sasuke, iar el o tot ruga sa vina cu el in parc, deoarece avea o surpriza pentru ea. Myra a acceptat bucuroasa intr-un sfarsit, apoi s-a uitat la mine si mi-a zambit, ziandu-mi ca ne vedem acasa peste cateva ore.

Am oftat iritata de faptul ca trebuia sa merg singura spre noua mea casa, apoi i-am zimbit si eu fortat. Ma rog, nu era chiar asa o problema faptul ca trebuia sa merg singura, ci faptul ca habar nu aveam pe unde se afla casa si cum se ajunge acalo. Ieri seara cand am gasit-o mi-a luat o ora si era si extrem de intuneric. Acum nu mai am nici cea mai vaga idee cum sa ajung acolo.

Vazand ca mie nu-mi convine ca trebuie sa merg singura, Itachi il pune pe Sasuke sa ma conduca, apoi ii face smecher cu ochiul. Fratele sau zambeste timid, apoi isi indreapta privirea spre mine, arcuindu-si buzele intr-un zambet mult mai mare si mai sincer.

Eu m-am indreptat spre usa, tragand-o si pe Myra dupa mine, apoi i-am spus repede, fara sa auda baietii, care se dusesera sa se imbrace:

- Ce crezi ca faci? Cand ai de gand sa vi acasa si de ce vrei sa ma lasi sa merg singura cu Sasuke pe drum? Tu ai macar idee ce ... . Dar m-am oprit la timp, inainte de a-i spune ceva din ceea ce s-a intamplat azi la scoala. Ma rog, nu mai contea, vroiam de fapt sa te intreb cum ajung acasa, pentru ca daca iti amintesti tu bine eu nu stau in orasul asta de mai mult de douzeci si patru de ore.

Myra avea o expresie intrebatoare pe fata si parea curioasa de propozitia pe care nu am terminat-o. Sigur banuia ceva si asta nu era bine. Lacum o stiu eu pe ea, sau mai bine zis, cum o stiam, ii vin numai idei perverse si nebune. Nici nu vreau sa aflu ce ce se gandea.

In scurt timp apar si baietii si ne zic ca putem merge. Ne luam la revedere de la parintii fratilor si iesim pe usa, Sasuke trantind-o in urma lui. Cuplul fericit o ia in directia opusa noua si se duc spre parcul de unde venisem eu si Sasuke cu o ora in urma. Erau atat de draguti impreuna, pareau cuplul perfect. Iar cand se sarutat si buzele lor se uneau, capetele lor formau o inima conturata foarte bine; aratau ca doua picaturi de roua reunite si te faceau sa zambesti, gandindu-te ca sunt facuti unul pentru celalalt.

Ma uitam la ei pierduta printre ganduri, cand simt mana calda a lui Sasuke pe umarul meu. Am tresarit la inceput, deoarece uitasem ca era si el langa mine si credeam ca o fi un nenoricit care vrea sa-mi faca ceva. Dar m-am linistit repede, simtindu-i respiratia langa a mea si auzindu-i vocea melodioasa spunand:

- Eh, se pare ca tot nu ai scapat de mine; m-ai avem de stat un pic impreuna. Cred ca asta este mana destinului.

Am chicotit incet, gandindu-ma in acelasi timp la ziua de azi si la cate s-au intamplat ... si ca inca nu s-a terminat. Poate ca brunetul chiar avea dreptate si poate chiar era destinul.

- Soarta, viata si destinul. spun eu parca continuand ceea ce ar fi vrut el sa zica, apoi ii zpun sa mergem penru ca imi e cam frig.

Si avea si de ce sa imi fie frig, adica eram in luna noiembrie, iar eu eram imbracata in pantaloni scurti si maieu. Scazuse cu mult temperatura fata de cum era dimineata, cand te simteai ca in plina vara si aveai impresia ca sunt treizeci de cerul era innorat si mohorat, care devin din ce in ce mai inchisi la culoare. Vantul batea fara mila, facandu-mi oasele sa tremure, iar parul sa zboare in toate partile.

Sasuke era deja pe partea cealalta a strazii si ma striga ca disperatul, astfel incat toata strada se uita la mine si credeam ca sunt surda sau ceva de genul asta. Eu nu eram prea prezenta la ceea ce era in jurul meu, chiar uitasem si ca nu imi mai simteam corpul de la cat de frig imi era. Dar m-am trezit la realitate si am alergat robotic spre brunet. Cum nu aveam ideea cum se ajunge acasa, l-am lasat pe el sa merga un pic in fata mea si am incercat sa memorez drumul.

Spre marea mea surprindere casa era mult mai aproape decat parea. Se afla la mai putin de doua strazi de cea a lui Sasuke si era chiar simplu de ajuns. Pe drum am facut numai doua minute, deci inca imi mai puteam misca buzele astfel incat sa ii pot multumi baiatului ca m-a adus aici, desi eram sigura ca nu avea chef.

Ca sa nu fiu o nesimtita, totusi, l-am invitat de brunet la un suc si sa se incalzeasca, dar a refuzat. As fi rasuflat usurata, dar m-ar fi auzit si nu am mai facut-o. O sa fac asta cand intru la caldurica.

Ne-am spus unul altuia cate un "Pa." simplu si fara chef, apoi eu am intrat in casa, lasandu-l pe brunet singur in frig. Am rasuflat in sfarsit usurata si am inceput sa zbier prin casa ca o nebuna scapata de la zoo:

- Da, da , da ! Am reusit sa scap! Am supravietuit acestei zice nenorocite si inca mai traiesc! Inima mea inca mai poate sa bata si si-a recapatat ritmul normal! Yey, yey, yey !

Dar fericirea mea a fost intrerupta de soneria de la usa. Oh, nu, probabil ca Sasuke m-a auzit, sau s-a razgandit. Totul merge din nou prost se pare si nu cred ca mai rezist mult langa el. Ma intrept cu pasi mici spre clanta si apas cu o oarecare ezitare. Constrat ca la usa se afla ...


	22. We're gonna find her

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 22**

**- Veste tragica -**

Constat ca la usa se afla Itachi ?! Dar ce cauta el aici si de ce este atat de ingrijorat? De ce nu este cu Myra, ea unde este? Prea multe intrebari zburda nebuneste prin capul meu, in in inima mea tocmai a incoltit un nou sentiment; un sentiment de neliniste de de ingrijorare, deoarece nu o vedeam pe surioara mea scumpa si draga, nu am nici cea mai vaga idee unde este si de ce nu se afla langa brunetul de la usa.

Cat mi-am pus eu toate aceste intrebari la care nu gasesc nici un raspuns, nu a trecut mai mult de o secunda, iar Itachi tocmai acum spune pe un ton foarte alarmat si ingrijorat:

- Sakura, Sakura ! Sora ta este aici nu? Trebuie sa fie aici ! Spune-mi te rog ca este aici si ca ai vorbit cu ea, te rooog spune-mi ca este bine.

Stai! Stai! Stai! Ce tot zice el aici? De ce ar fi Myra aici? Adica, ei au plecat impreuna si s-au dus in parc, de ce ar fi ea fix in directia opusa a parcului? Nu inteleg ce se intampla. Ceva este putred aici, iar eu o sa aflu ce; trebuie sa aflu, doar este vorba de sora mea.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, il intreb direct pe Itachi:

- Ce? Despre ce tot vorbesti tu de fapt? Nu este cu tine? De ce nu este cu tine? Ce s-a intamplat de fapt? Itachi explica-mi imediat ce s-a intamplat si ce este cu Myra !

- Sakura ... eu ... eu ... este numai si numai vina mea! Stiu ca sunt un nenorocit si ca am facut cea mai mare greseala din viata mea, nu ar fi trebuit niciodata sa fac asta! Te implor lasa-ma sa-ti explic inainte sa ma dai afara, te rog frumos.

Vocea lui era atat de indurerata si chiar se putea deduce ca ceea ce spune este adevarat, ca nu minte; chiar spunea adevarul, despre orice ar fi fost vorba ... cel putin asa cred. Doar daca nu este el un actor extrem de bun, dar nu cred. Eu oricum nu sunt Myra, ea se pricepe la oameni, isi da imediat seama daca cineva minte sau nu, dar eu nu stiu inca ce s-a intamplat intre ei. Inca fiind cuvantul de baza, pentru ca sunt pe cale sa aflu imediat.

I-am spus sa nu mai palavrageasca atata si sa treaca direct la subiect pentru ca sunt foarte interesata sa aflu despre ce este vorba. A luat o gura mare de aer, apoi a rostit incet, pe un ton plin de regret si durere:

- Eram amandoi: o tinem de mana, iar ea imi spunea cat de mult tine la mine, pana cand, dintr-odata ... dintr-odata ... a venit la mine fosta mea prietena, care ma rog ... inca era prietena mea. Tinea in mana cadoul pe care vroiam sa il dau surorii tale si spunea ca ea are cel mai frumos iubit din intreaga lume. Ne-a vazut pe mine si pe Myra tinandu-ne de mana, apoi a inceput sa zbiere ca o nenorocita ma tine de mana, de ce si alte intrebari de genul asta. Apoi Myra mi-a pus aceleasi intrebari si le-am zis amandurora ca pot sa le explic si sa se linisteasca, dar nici una nu a vrut sa asculte. Myra a plecat plangand si spunandu-mi ca nu vrea sa msa mai vada in viata ei, iar cealalta a ramas acolo asteptand o explicatie. Iar eu ...

M-am incruntat in timp ce auzeam cuvintele ce ieseau cu regret. Pur si simplu nu imi venea sa cred ce tocmai facuse. Saraca Myra ! Cum a putut sa-i faca asa ceva? El chiar nu s-a gandit cat o va face asta sa sufere? Nu am nici cea mai vaga idee unde a fugit, dar imi pot imagina ce a fost in sufletul ei. Parca simt si eu acelasi lucru; parca mi s-ar fi intamplat mie, nu ei. Simt cu inima ma doare si chum ochii ma inteapa puternic. Dar in acelasi timp, l-am intrerupt si i-am spus, pe un ton trist si cu o voce mai tare, accentuand ultimele doua intrebari:

- Stai! Stop! Opreste-te ! Nu vreau sa mai aud nici macar un cuvant. Cum ai putut sa faci asa ceva? Poti sa-mi dai si mie o exlicatie? Una buna?

- Eu ... Pfff ... Nu. Nu pot. Sunt un nenorocit ca nu mai poate face nimic acum. Cred ca este prea tarziu. Nu o sa ma ierte niciodata nu?

Nu stiam ce as putea sa ii spun. Nu stiu cum mai este Myra, daca o sa il ierte sau nu, daca mai este la fel de orgolioasa ca acum multi ani sau daca s-a schimbat si a devenit mai iertatoare ... Nu aveam de gand sa il las nici pe el asa ... singur, ratacind prin viata fara vreun scop doar pentru ca s-a despartit de ea. Ma rog asta s-ar intampla numai daca chiar tinea la ea, dar din cate mi-am dat eu seama chiar parea ca se iubesc. Si bineinteles ca si Myra ar fi intr-o stare ingrozitoare, s-ar simti tot timpul singura si ar fi trista. Chiar nu vreau sa o vad in starea asta.

Ce pot face? Raspunsul este ... Off, habar n-am. Ba nu, gata. Stiu! Fara sa mai stau sa-mi mai socotesc inca o datA toate gandurile, il trag pe brunet inauntru si ii spun pe un ton plin de speranta si optimism:

- Stai aici! Asteapta-ma! Ma duc sa ma schimb si ma intorc in cateva minute. Vom merge sa o cautam pe Myra. Amandoi tinem la ea si vrem sa ii fie bine, deci o vom cauta. Suna-l pe Sasuke si spune-i ca ne intalnim in parc. Pana atunci zi: Unde crezi ca s-ar fi dus? Inafara de locul asta? Ai vreo idee? Stai, gandeste-te pana ma duc eu sa ma imbrac. Stai linistit ca o vom gasi! Sunt sigura de asta; trebuie!

Apoi am luat-o la goana pe scari spre dormitorul meu. Cand intru in camera sunt socata! Peste tot erau haine si alte minunatii. Se pare ca mi-au fost aduse restul hainelor care le mai aveam la parinti, si toate celelalte lucruri. Nu am mai stat sa admir muntii de lucruri si m-am dezbracat repede. Am luat niste blugi negri mulati care erau aruncati pe pat, un tricou verse simplu si o pereche de tenesi verzi cu negru si cu alb. Mi-am mai cotrobait un pic prin camera, in speranta de a-mi gasi un hanorac sau o geaca mai groasa, dar nu extrem de groasa. In cateva secunde am gasit un hanoracmai grosut negru, cu gluga care avea blanita verde. Gata, acum eram gata. Mi-am luat telefonul din pantalonii scurti si am tulot-o jos la Itachi. Am luat cheile din bucatarie si am deschis usa, Itachi fiind in spatele meu.

Dar, mare ne-a fost mirarea cand am vazut ca la usa este ...


	23. - Nu este ceea ce crezi !

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 23**

**- We're gonna find her -**

Dar mare ne-a fost mirarea cand am vazut ca la usa este un caine; dar nu orice caine de pe strada. In fata noastra se afla chiar Sparky, cainele primit cadou de la parintii mei inainte de a ma muta in Konoha. Mi-au promis ca mi-l vor trimite repede aici si chiar s-au tinut de promisiune. Ma bucur enorm ca el este aici; pur si simplu mi-a inveselit ziua, mi-a luminat sufletul ingrijorat si m-a facut sa ma simt instantaneu mai bine.

L-am recunoscut imediat pe micutul animal. Sparky este imposibil de confundat cu vreun alt caine, este mult prea special si diferit fata de toti ceilalti. El este unul dintre cei doi catei care raman vesnic mici si au puteri magice. El arata ca un pui de Husky, dar de fapt, adevarata lui rasa este una numita "Magie Japoneza". Toata lumea care l-a vazut pana acum crede ca este un neobisnuit Husky japonez; nici macar parintii mei nu stiu adevarata sa rasa. Este mult prea pretios pentru a spune cuiva despre el, cred ca nici Myrei nu ii voi spune; asta voi mai vedea dupa ce o vom gasi. Pur si simplu nu pot sa las pe nimeni sa-i afle adevarata identitate, deoarece ar vrea sa mi-l ia si sa il examineze sau ceva asemanator. Eu am aflat intr-un mod de care si eu sunt uimita; nu vreau sa se gandesca cineva ca este vreun caine vorbitor sau ceva de genul asta, nu este nici macar pe aproape fata de ceea ce este el cu adevarat. Dar asta este o poveste mult mai lunga, de care eu acum nu am timp; sunt intr-o mica criza de timp, adica am de facut prea multe in prea putin timp: sa imi aranjez toate hainele si restul lucrurilor, care sincer, au venit in cel mai nepotrivit moment posibil; sa ii aranjez lucrurile lui Sparky, dar eu ma gandesc sa-l fec pe el sa si le aranjeze; si sa o gasesc pe Myra. Plus temele pentru maine, care sunt o groaza. Nici macar nu stiu cat mai esate ceasul, dar ideea este ca deja a inceput sa se intunece. Nu e bine. Daca se intuneca ne va fi mult mai greu sa o cautam pe Myra si aproape imposibil sa o gasim.

Gata! Mi-a venit o idee; il iau pe Sparky cu mine si i-l dau lui Itachi, asa vor avea mult mai multe sanse. Animalutul meu scump si drag se pricepe la gasit oameni, mai ales daca ne memoreaza mirosul de sange. Si, cum eu si Myra aveam acelasi sange, va fi o nimica toata. Da, este o idee foarte buna.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri il iau pe catelu in brate si il saltu ca pe un prieten pe care nu l-am mai vazut de mult, apoi il trag pe brunet afara din casa, incui usa si plecam spre parc in pas alergator. Pe drum ii explic lui Itachi cine este Sparky, deoarece era cam buimac cand m-a vazut luandu-l in brate. Acum ca totul era limpede puteam incepe cautarile avansate. Alergam cat de repede puteam, in timp ce Itachi imi spune:

- Sakura, stiu cum facem. Am niste idei despre locurile unde ar putea fi Myra, darnu sunt sigur. Tu il iei pe Sasuke si o cautati pe la scoala, prin restul parcului si pe oriunde altundeva prin oras. Cred ca o vom gasi mai usor daca mergem in directii diferite.

- Sunt total de acord cu ceea ce ai spus, dar mai am ceva de adaugat. Sparky va merge cu tine. Vei avea un mare aventaj daca i vei avea pe el cu tine, crede-ma. O sa reusim, ai dreptate.

Dupa inca cinci minute de alergat, ajungem in parc. Acum era mai lung drumul, deoarece era intuneric, iar ceata se lasa peste tinutul inghetat. Il zarim pe fratele brunetului langa aceeasi fantana langa care am stat noi, unde el mi-a cantat si unde a cazut peste mine si ... Of, mai bine las la oparte amintirile primului meu sarut si ma concentrez pe lucruri cu adevarat importante, adica Myra.

Acum respiram mult mai greu si aveam impresia ca plamanii imi iau foc. Aerul ce il inhalam ma ardea si imi facea totr corpul mai greoi. Mainile imi inghetasera, iar capul de asemenea. Chiar daca ma imbracasem, tot imi era frig, iar acum devenea din ce in ce mai racoare si vantul batea cu o putere mai mare, vrand sa darame tot ce ii statea in cale.

Ne intreptam cu pasi repezi spre cel de-al doilea brunet si il salutam, apoi el se uita la mine cu o fata de genul: "Tot nu ai scapat de mine!", si incepem sa radem amandoi fara un motiv anume. Itachi se uita la noi confuz si nu intelegea ce avem de radem in halul asta. Dar in scurt timp ne-am calmat si am lasat gluma deoparte. Itachi i-a explicat fratelui sau care este planul, apoi am luat-o in diferite directii, in speranta de a o gasi pe sora mea.

Eu si Sasuke ne-am dus spre scoala repejor si am ramas socati cand ne-am intalnit cu ...


	24. Everything is ok, again

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 24**

**- "- Nu este ceea ce crezi !" - **

Eu si Sasuke ne-am dus spre scoala repejor si am ramas socati cand ne-am intalnit cu Naruto. Si el era uimit sa ne vada, avand in vedere faptul ca noi doi fuginsem impreuna de la detentie. Avea o fata confuza ce iti dadea totusi impresia ca capusoru sau chiar incearca sa gaseasca o explicatie. Noi stateam si nu ziceam nimic. Sasuke era aproape de mine, foarte aproape de mine; astfel incat, daca nu erai indeajuns de aproape, chiar puteai crede ca ne tinem de mana. Naruto ne tot analiza din cap pana in picioare, pana cand isi fixeaza privirea asupra fetei lui Sasuke.

Niciunul nu spunea nimic. Intre noi se simtea o tensiune extrema, iar inima mea batea cu putere. Linistea apasatoare ce se lasase peste noi era iritanta si o simteam ca si cum ceva asurzitor mi-ar fi rasunat puternic in urechi. Devenea imposibil de suportat.

Aveam de gand sa fac ceva, sa sparg aceasta gheata de liniste formata in jurul nostru si sa spun eu ceva. Bine, pai daca nimeni nu facea nimic, trebuia sa fac eu, nu?

Dar chiar cand eu aveam de gand sa-l salut pe Naruto, blondul ii spune brunetului:

- Sasuke ... M-ai dezamagit. Credeam ca o sa te ti de promisiune si ca nu se va intampla atat de repede. Si ai zis ca nu te-ai indragostit si ca nu-ti place nici macar un pic de ea. Deci ne-ai pacalit pe toti, nu? Si noi te-am crezut, ca niste fraieri. Ti-ai batut joc de tot ceea ce ti-am zis, fara sa-ti pese vreun pic. Cum ai putut sa faci asa ceva? Esti un nenorocit, plin de atitudine si te crezi cel mai tare. Te urasc! Nu mai esti prietenul meu, si de data asta vorbesc foarte serios!

Sasuke incepuse sa rada isteric de melodios, sunetul auzindu-se lin peste tot prin jur. Eu nu inteleg ce se intampla si habar n-am despre ce tot vorbeste blondul. Ce i-a spus, sau mai bine spus ce i-am spus baietii lui Sasuke? De ce si-a batut Sasuke joc de sentimentele lui Naruto sau de ce zicea el? Si ce naiba zicea blondul de Sasuke indragostit? In fine nu mai conteza, ideea e ca Naruto a tras o concluzie complet gresita si trebuie sa-i schimb complet parerea despre mine si Sasuke.

Minunat, inca ceva de facut; de parca nu ar fi fost destule. Se pare ca se tot adauga pe lista de facut azi. Hey, nu sunt robot deci va implor gata, imi ajunge!

Intr-un final brunetul din dreapta mea inceteaza cu rasul si incepe sa il faca pe blondul hiperactiv sa inteleaga ca nu este nimic intre mine si el. Dar de unde sa inteleaga Naruto? El o tine pe a lui si numai pe a lui. Cred ca nu are de gand sa cedeze prea usor, iar eu chiar nu vreau sa ramana cu impresia asta total gresita. Numai asta imi mai lipsea, nu?

Nemaisuportand sa ii mai aud cum se cearca ca doi derbedei, intervin si eu in discutei, ridicand putin vocea la Naruto:

- Naruto, gata, inceteaza! Ce naimba nu intelegi din "nu se intampla nimic intre noi"? Stiam ca nu ai creier dar chiar trebuie sa faci un asemenea circ si sa nu renunti la presupunerea asta nenorocita a ta, cand omul iti spune de o mie de ori ca nu E adevarat? Deci, gata, termina, esti pur si simplu insuportabil!

Ultimul cuvant l-am urlat si accentuat in acelasi timp atat de tare incat s-a auzit pana pe strada cealalta si cu ecou. Scuzati-mi mica iesire, dar deja devin alarmata si nimeni nu face nimic pentru a-mi gasi sora. Pana la urma din cauza asta ne aflam in incurcatura asta.

Mai stau cateva secunde pe ganduri, asteptand ca Naruto sa reactioneze in vreun fel, dar nimic. Apoi, fasra sa mai stau pe ganduri il trag pe Sasuke de mana si incepem sa alergam, lasandu-l pe blond cu gura cascata. Si ca sa fiu eu o draguta, mai adaug cu un glas dulce, ce putea topi si cea mai inghetata inima:

- Scuza-mi te rog mica iesire, dar este o urgenta. Nu este nimic din ce crezi tu, te asigur. Sunt singura singurica, iar Sasuke este liber ca pasarea cerului sa-si aleaga orice fata, inafara de mine. Oricum o sa-ti explice el maine la scoala ce s-a intamplat de fapt, iti promit ... nu-i asa Sasuke?

Brunetul nu reactiona in niciun fel, dar Naruto se inrosi un pic cand am spus ca sunt singura si probabil, mai mult ca sigur, stiu ce ii trecea prin cap in acel moment. Sper doar ca sasuke nu ii va spune si de cele petrecuta la scoala intre noi doi ... sau de acel minunat sarut care a avut loc in cel mai accidental mod. Dar sa fie clar, foarte clar, ca acel sarut mic si nesemnificativ nu conteza, este ca si cum nu s-ar fi intamplat niciodata ... doar o palma nemiloasa si totodata magnific de superba a destinului.

Ca sa mai destind un pic atmosfera dintre mine si brunet, apun pe un ton jucaus:

- Si inca nu putem fi despartiti nu? Cred ca cineva isi bate joc de noi, sau cel putin de mine de nu ma mai lasa sa scap odata de tine, asa-i?

Dar Sasuke nu reactiona in niciun mod. Alerga pur si simplu si era cumva pierdut printre ganduri, vise si dorinte. Sunt atat de curioasa ... ma intreb oare la ce se gandeste, ce este oare in mintea lui geniala in momentul asta si de ce este atat de absent ... Cred ca va ramane un mister pentru totdeauna ...

Deodata, imi amintesc ca mana mea se alfa inca peste a sa si ca se simtea o legatura speciala intre noi, intre mainile noastre, ceva ce parea ca ne leaga mai mult sufletele. Ii dau incet drumul la mana, nevrand sa rup acea franghie strans legata intre noi. ... iar, spre marea mea surprindere brunetul, parca revine imediat cu picioarele pe pamant, cu minte la locul ei si devine din nou atent la mine, extrem de atent; analizandu-ma cat de mult poate si facand ca fiecare respiratie, fiecare clipire, fiecare miscare cat de mica sa pare speciala si importanta.

- Ai dreptate, nu poti scapa de mine. Probabil ca de acum in colo nu vei mai putea niciodata sa scapi, vei fi prizoniera mea, numai a mea ... sau poate ca nu. Cine stie? Cum ai mai spus si tu: "soarta, viata si destinul" ... de ele depindem.

Asta a fost o reactie intarziata la intrebarea mea retorica, dar eu nu am avut timp sa mai zic nimic, deoarece telefonul meu intrerupse legatura magica. Ma intreb cine putea fi. Ma opresc brust si il scot din buzunarul blugilor mei, apoi il duc la ureche si intreb cine este. La inceput nu am recunoscut vocea, dar apoi am constatat ca este ...


	25. Listen to your heart

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 25**

**- Everything is ok, again - **

La inceput nu am recunoscut vocea, dar apoi, am constatat ca este Myra. Nu intelegeam prea bine ce imi spunea pentru ca urla destul de tare. Chiar trebuia sa tin telefonul mai departe de urechea mea sensibila. Totusi, din vocea ei am inteles ca era speriata si disperata. I-am spus sa se linisteasca si sa vorbeasca mai incet si mai clar ca sa pot intelege ce zice si sa stiu cum pot sa o ajut. Am intrebat-o unde este si mi-a spus plangand, ca este in parc, apoi eu i-am promis ca voi ajunge in cateva minute. Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, am inchis repede telefonul si mi-am indreptat privirea spre Sasuke.

Brunetul se uita confuz la mine, neintelegand ce se intampla. Eu aveam o privire serioasa si hotarata. Simteam cum inima imi bate din ce in ce mai tare, circulatia sangelui accelerandu-se in vene. Ingrijorarea din sufletul meu crestea cu fiecare clipa ce trecea, iar tensiunea din jur se insensifica treptat.

Sasuke nu spunea nimic. Statea pur si simplu si se uita la mine; era nedumerit si totodata curios, dar incerca sa nu o arate; incerca din rasputeri sa-si mentina chipul inexpresiv. Pur si simplu ma innebuneste felul asta ciudat si extraordinar de a fi; adica, pe bune, cum poate fi atat de calm? Ma rog, stiu ca nu este si ca ingrijorarea l-a acaparat si pe el de mult timp, dar macar, el nu o arata ... asa cum fac eu. Ar trebui sa imi dea si mie niste lectii de mentine a calmului, dar mai tarziu ... acum aveam lucruri mult mai importante de facut.

Apoi, viata isi reia din nou cursul agitat, tensionat si rapid. Eu il chem pe Sasuke si ii spun ca Myra era in parc, apoi incepem sa alergam inapoi spre locul din care am plecat.

Pe drum ne intalnim din nou cu Naruto, care era in acelasi loc, ramasese in aciasi pozitie, total nemiscat. De data asta nici nu s-a uitat la noi, nu a spus nimic si nu ne-a dat niciun fel de atentie. Avea aceiasi fata confuza si suparata. Nu intelegea ce se intampla intre mine si Sasuke; era total derutat si pierdut printr-o lume a lui, impreuna cu toate gandurile si sentimentele sale.

Nu am mai pierdut timp vcu el si am continuat sa alergam. De fapt, nici nu ne oprisem, eram doar in trecere pe langa corpul impietrit al cateva secunde am ajuns inapoi in parc. Myra se afla chiar langa un copac de la intrarea in parc.

Era totat derutata si nu stia ce sa mai faca. Se tot zbatea, urla si se agita cat de tare putea langa Itachi. Nu vroia sa il lase sa spuna sau sa faca nimic. Ma sperie un pic felul in care se comporta si nu prea stiu cum sa o calmez, dar o sa reusesc cumva; trebuie sa o ajut.

Fara sa mai stau sa ma gandesc cum sa o potolesc, ma duc la ea si o imbratisez calduros, spunandu-i ca totul va fi bine. Nici macar eu nu prea credeam asta, dar trebuie sa par ca sunt sigura pe mine, altfel cum as putea pe ea sa o fac sa creda? O mangai pe parul masatos si roz si ii spun sa se potoleasca si sa incercerce sa isi revina, dar era in zadar.

Ma uit intrebatoare la Sasuke, cerandu-i din priviri sa ma ajute cumva. El parea ca are un plan sau ceva de genul asta outeam citi de pe chipul sau. El ii arunca o privire fratelui dsau, apoi Itachi dispare, lasand capul in jos si incepand sa lacrimeze. Sasuke se apropie apoi de mine si imi spune ca vrea sa vorbeasca el cu Myra, si sa ma duc langa Itachi. La inceput nu mi-a convenit, dar apoi am vazut ca Myrei ii suradea ideea si am acceptat.

M-am indepartat repede de cei doi si am inceput sa alerg spre cel de-al doilea brunet. El se dusese sa se aseze pe o banca din apropiere, deci nu a fost o problema sa-l ajung din urma. Ne-am asezat amandoi pe banca si am inceput asteptatul. Era o tensiune extravaganta in aer ce se putea simti de la un kilometru departare. Toate gandurile imi erau amestecate si circulau de nebune peste tot prin capul meu; nu era nici un loc in creierul meu care sa nu fie anesteziat de tensiunea din jur. Ma miscam cu o rigiditate extrema, de parca as fi fost un robot ruginit.

Pentru cateva secunde, poate minute, sau poate ore, cat am stat pe banca aceea inghetata, am fost total desprinsa de lumea reala din jur ; fiind pur si simplu prea plictisita si mult prea obosita sa mai suport realitatea. Dar deodata, ii vad pe Sasuke si pe sora mea venind in spre noi, Myra avand acum zambetul pe buze. Sasuke facea un semn spre fratele sau din care se intelegea ca trebuie sa plece. Eu m-am ridicat de pe scaun si m-am indreptat direct spre brunetul de langa sora mea, dar el a facut un semn negativ din cap, apoi a spus ca ma suna mai tarziu. Mi-a dat numarul sau de telefon, dupa aceea am placat impreuna cu Myra spre casa.

Pe drumul se casa totul a fost linistit, am vorbit, am ras si am povestit cate ceva din ziua de azi cu Myra. Ea nu a adus in discutie nimic despre Itachi, asa ca nu m-am mai gandit la asta si am zis ca ar fi mai bine sa spunem bancuri. In scurt timp am ajuns acasa, am mancat, apoi i-am spus Myrei sa ne uitam la un film. Ea a fost de acord si a propus sa avem o partida de ras, uitandu-ne la Stan si Bran. Eu am fost incantata de idee, apoi m-am dus sa caut DVD-ul. Myra a facut popcorn si a adus dulcirile in sufragerie, apoi i-am dat drumul.

A fost o seara cu adevarat distractiva si una de care am avut mare nevoie dupa aceasta zi lunga; pur si simplu am crezut ca ziua asta nu se mai termina. Dar gata, mai sunt doar cateva ore, iar eu o sa le petrec dormind.

I-am spus Myrei ca ma duc sa ma spal, apoi sa ma culc. Ea mi-a zis ca va face la fel, apoi a urmat un scurt moment de liniste si ea a adaugat ca vrea sa-mi mai zica ceva inainte sa ma culc. I-am spus ca o sa trec pe la ea, apoi am zbughit-o spre baia mea verde. Acum puteam avea parte de o adevarat evadare din realitate, putream in sfarsit sa stau si sa ma relaxez, uitand de tot, de absolut orice.

Am lasat picaturile de apa sa imi mangaie corpul timp de cateva minute indelungate, apoi m-am imbracat in niste pijamale verzi cu innimioare roz. Apoi, dupa cum am promis, am mers la Myra in camera sa aud ceea ce vroia sa-mi spuna. A spus-o atat de repede incat nici nu stiu ce ar trebui sa soun, cum sa reactionez. Myra a spus:

- ...


	26. Adevaratul Sasuke

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 26**

**- Listen to your heart - **

- Sakura, ai grija ... ai grija de Sasuke. Nu il lasa la plece, o sa ai nevoie de el. Ceea ce este intre voi deja este oricum mult prea puternic pentru a fi distrus; legatura asta dintre voi este indestructibila si cred ca nimeni nu ar putea sa taie franghia aceasta ce va tine amandurora sufletele vii. Dragostea ce deja s-a creat intre voi este mult prea speciala, este infinita si probabil eterna. Nu cred ca aceasta flacara a voastra se va stinge vreodata. Aveti ceva mult prea pretios pentru a da cu piciorul asa, fara nici o nepasare. Si, nu, nu vorbesc despre prietenia voastra; si aceasta este importanta desigur, deoarece se leaga atat de strans de lucrul acela pe care voi inca nu vi-l imsaginati, inca nu va dati seama de el ... dar este acolo, stiu ca se afla. Ei bine, ca sa intelegi mai bine ceea ce vreau sa spun, lasa-ma sa-ti explic ceva ...

Dar eu nu o las sa continue si ii spun cu un ton iritat:

- Pentru asta m-ai chemat tu acum, aici? Myra, intre mine si Sasuke nu este absolut nimic, iar tu nu imi mai tine mie predici stupide ca de exemplu ce sa fac si ce sa nu fac in legatura cu Sasuke. Doar pentru ca tu te-ai despartit de Itachi nu inseamna ca trebuie sa imi spui mie ce sa fac cu Sasuke. Suntem prieteni, ceea ce oricum este mult prea mult spus; sunt amici si exact asa vom ramane; pentru tot deauna. Clar? Ai inteles?

Firar sa fie. Nu trebuia sa spun asta. Nu trebuia sa aduc vorba despre Itachi. Trebuia sa nu vin de loc, mai bine. Sunt o proasta, sunt o proasta, sunt o proasta. Si sunt si cea mai rea sora din lume. Off.

Pentru un moment rozalia din fata mea a ramas socata. Cred si eu, la prostia pe care am spus-o. Avea ochii inlacrimati si ii venea sa planga. A oftat totusi incet, si-a sters lacrimile de la ochi, apoi a continuat:

- Deci, dupa cum spuneam, lasa-ma sa-ti explic ceva; apoi ... apoi ... apoi poti adauga orice vrei tu, inlegatura cu orice, cu ... oricine. De multe ori consideram ca prietenia si iubirea sunt doua lucruri complet diferite, fara nici o punte de legatura intre ele. E un lucru fals, deoarece o prietenie adevarata implica si iubire, pretuire si respect. Din pacate, o astfel de prietenie este foarte greu de gasit; dar tu il ai acum pe Sasuke, iar el este un prieten adevarat. E usor sa fii o persoana sociabila, sa te intelegi bine cu toata lumea, dar e un lucru dificil sa le fi prieten acelor persoane. A-ti face un prieten nu inseamna doar a gasi pe cineva care are aceleasi gusturi ca tine, care gandeste in acelasi mod. A-ti face un prieten presupune mult mai multe. O prietenie adevarata te obliga sa iti deschizi inima in fata celuilalt, sa acorzi incredere, sa stii sa asculti. Prietenia dintre doua persoane poate fi privita ca o legatura intre sufletele lor. Uneori nu mai este nevoie de cuvinte intre doi prieteni, deoarece acestia se cunosc atat de bine incat se inteleg doar din gesturi. Esti un prieten adevarat atunci cand stii nu numai sa primesti, dar si sa daruiesti incredere, secrete, pretuire, respect, sprijin si multe alte lucruri ce ar putea parea lipsite de importanta in alt context. Dintr-o relatie de prietenie curata, pura aceste lucruri marunte sunt indispensabile. Ele aduc fericire; iar tu chiar le-ai gasit. Invata sa daruieati si sa primesti lucrurile care te fac fericit, si invata de deosebesti o prietenie adevarata de o relatie strict bazata pe interese, da? Hmmm, nu sunt sigura ca ai inteles tot ce am vrut sa zic. Nu vreau sa te fac sa crezi ca trebuie sa iti dai seama daca Sasuke este sau nu un prieten adevarat, pentru stiu deja asta, stiii deja asta, toata lumea stie asta. Ideea este ca vreau sa te fac sa intelegi ca prietenia voastra nu este numai o simpla prietenie; este mult mai mult de atat. Chiar daca tu nu iti dai seama ce dragoste imensa va purtati unul altuia, vreau sa intelegi ca trebuie sa iti dai seama cumva, trebuie sa-ti dai seama ca voi sunteti deja mai mult decat prieteni. Vreau sa te fac sa vezi prin prisma asta de iubire ce iti acopera inima si ... si sa-i ceri lui Sasuke cheia, sau mai bine zis sa il lasi sa ti-o daruiasca ... cheia sfletului tau, si sa i-o dai si tu pe a sufletului sau; si sa le uniti, deoarece sunt doua jumatati perfecte, ce asteapta sa se reuneasca, sa isi infinitizeze dragostea reciproc. M-ai stii acel colier pe care l-ai gasit pe jos cand ai facut primul pas; motivul pentru care ai facut tu primii pasi, cand ai invatat sa mergi? Mai stii acea jumatate de colier albastru? Cred ca inca il mai ai, nu? Pai ... eu nu stiu ce crezi ... dar cred ca stii la ce ma refer. Sakura ... stiu ca ti se pare absurd si stupid sau cam asa ceva ... dar asa este, chiar este absurd si stupid; dar este totodata adevarat. Cred ca tocmai ti-am spus acel secret pe care ti-am promis ca ti-l voi spune la momentul potrivit; acea promisiune pe care ti-am facut-o cand ai gasit jumatatea albastra de medalion. Cred ca e un pic cam tarziu, deoarece cealalta jumatate stie deja de ceva timp, dar acum totul depinde de tine, de el ... de voi, de voi si numai de voi. Fa ceea ce trebuie Sakura, fa ceea ce simti ca trebuie sa faci. Asculta-ti inima. Asculta-ti inima pentru ca te cheama, iar numai ea te poate ghida corect acum. Sakura, asculta-ti inima.

Dupa discursul asta am ramas pur si simplu blocata, nu mai stiu ce sa mai zic sau sa mai fac. Totul in jurul meu era confuz, iar cuvintele Myrei imi tot rasunau prin cap: "Asculta-ti inima."Nu puteam sa imi las inima sa faca ce vrea; adica pot, dar nu vreau. Eu nu vreau ceea ce inima mea tanjeste dupa. Off.

Nu am mai putut face nimic, asa ca am facut un simplu semn din cap in semn ca "Da", apoi am mers precum un zombie spre camera mea. M-am trantit in pat siu am ajuns in lumea viselor. Cele mai cidate vise cu putinta imi zburau prin subconstient. Dar asta nu a durat mult, deoarece alarma stridenta de la telefonul meu rasuna in toata camera.

Imi deschid ochii obositi, ma ridic din pat si ma indrept spre baie unde imi fac siesta obisnuita. Ma imbrac cu hainele cu care am fost ieri imbracata cand am fost in cautarea Myrei, apoi imi iau ghiozdanul si cobor sa iau micul dejun.

Peretii mei roz ieseau de obicei in evidenta la lumina, dar de data asta, fiind foarte innorat afara, totul era pe placul meu. Fiecare detaliude toamna de afara iese in sfarsit in lumina sa proprie, iar orice aspect al toamnei era acum in prin plan; toamna capata in sfrasit contur, iar totul era minunat. Imi incalzea sufletul de fericire scea priveliste, pur si simplu mi-l indulcea, facand un mic exces cu dulcegaria, cu fericirea, cu tot.

La micul de jun am mancatdoar niste cereale cu lapte, am baut un suc de portocale, apoi am plecat spre scoala fara sa-i spun ceva surorii mele. De la discutia pe care am avut-o aseara nici nu mai aveam ce sa-i zic, nu mai stiam ce; eram de-a dreptul captiva a acelor cuvinte: 'asculta-ti inima.".

Dar aceasta melancolie este distrusa de gandurile ce vin odata cu apropierea de poarta scolii: nu mi-am facut absolutr nici o tema pentru azi, nu am invatat nimic ... plus, ieri am chiulit de la detentie si habar n-am ce se va intampla acum.

Cand intru pe poarta mare, de un negru ce imi trezea amintiri, privirea imi este acaparata de acea persoana despre care a vorbit ieri Myra. Toate cuvintele ei imi rasunau in minte, corpul nu mai era de data asta controlat de crier, ci de inima - deci da, am facut ce mi-a zis sora mea, \mi-am ascultat inima. Acea persoana se intoarce, iar eu raman pur si simplu, de-a dreptul socata, mult prea uimita. Sasuke ... Sasuke ...


	27. I was born to love you

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 27**

**- Adevaratul Sasuke - **

Sasuke ... Sasuke ... Sasuke purta ochelari ?! Pur si simplu nu imi vine sa cred ce vad. Sasuke imbracat intr-un costum, cu ochelari de vedere si cu parul perfect aranjat? Nu este posibil asa ceva! Asta nu are cum sa fie brunetul pe care il stiu eu, cel pe care l-am cunoscut. Sunt pur si simplu socata; nu-mi vine sa cred ca baiatul pe care l-am cunoscut ieri si cu care m-am imprietenit, este chiar cel din fata mea.

Am ramas incremenita din momentul in care l-am vazut. Acum nu stiu ce sa-i zic, adica este o schimbare mult prea mare si s-a petrecut mult prea rapid. Totusi trebuie sa ma duc la el ca sa aflu mai multe, si sa incerc sa ma comport normal; nu de parca as fi fost pe cale sa fac un infarct. Dar tot nu-mi vine sa-mi cred ochilor ca Sasuke, adica mare Sasuke Uchiha, arata in halul asta, se imbraca in halul asta si poarta ochelari. Nu inteleg ce l-a apucat de a venit astazi asa la scoala; poate vrea doar sa-si bata joc de mine, sau poate vrea doar sa ne pacaleasca pe toti sau ... nu stiu, orice altceva.

Trag o gura mare de aer in piept - ca sa-mi revin - apoi ma indrept incetisor spre Sasuke. El imi zambeste gingas cand ma vede apropiingu-ma de el si imi face cu mana in semn de "Buna". Eu ii zambesc la randul meu, apoi il salut.

Ne uitam unul la altul cu zambetele pe buze, dar nici unul nu spune ceva. Ne privim intens in ochi. Privirea lui imi face sufletul sa radieze de fericire, imi face inima sa bata din ce in ce mai rapid; el este omul care imi obliga buzele sa se alungesca intr0un zambet mare si sincer, el este cel care ma face cu adevarat fericita. Ma simt atat de bine in preajma lui, incat nu as vrea niciodata sa mai stau departe de el. In interiorul sufletului simt ceva neobisnuit, un sentiment necunoscut mie. Incerc sa-l descifrez, dar pur si simplu este imposibil; este ceva total necunoscut mie. Va trebui sa aflu cumva ce este ... poate ma va ajuta chiar Sasuke.

La gandul asta zambesc strengareste, apoi, incercand sa mai destind atmosfera dintre noi, il intreb pe brunet ce mai face. El nu imi raspunde la intrebarea pe care i-o pusesem, ci la una care as fi vrut sa i-o pun. Asta a fost ciudat; ca si cum mi-are fi citit gandurile, ca si cum m-ar cunoaste atat de bine incat ar stii cum gandesc si ce vreau sa soun in momentul urmator. Totusi, nu pot spune ca nu-mi place asta, chiar ador acest detaliu mic si neinsemnat.

Sasuke imi raspunse:

- Da, port ochelari. Si, da, stiu, arat foarte ciudat ... dar nu poti spune ca nu arat inca bine si ca tie nu-ti place cum imi sta. M-am gandit ca ar fi cel mai bine sa iti arat cine sunt cu adevarat, sa te las sa-mi cunosti persoana pana in cela mai mice si neinsemnate datali. De ce? Nu prea stiu? Adica stiu, este din cauza unui sentiment foarte ciudat pe care il simt in interiorul meu; este ceva in mine, ceva ce nu am mai intalnit pana acum. Stiu doar ca este incontrolabil acest sentiment, si devine din ce in ce mai intenst, mai profund, mai viu si mai ... real, cand sunt in preajma ta. Ca si cum tu ai fi acel drog fara de care nu pot trai. Nu pot spune ca-mi displace sa ma simt asa, dar nu stiu inca cum sa controlez asta, daca se poate controla. Ma intreb, oare sunt singurul care simte asta sau ... si tu esti acaparata de astfel de sentimente, de confuzie si de excese de fericire fara motiv? In fine, stiu motivul pentru care sunt fericit, atat de fericit ... acel esti tu. Dar nu-mi prea mai pasa de nimic. Singurul lucru pe care mi-l doresc in moment de fata este ca sa ne cunoastem; eu te las sa ma cunosti cat de bine se poate, dar tu ma lasi pe mine sa descopar orice mister despre tine? Sakura, eu ...

Dar, nu il mai las sa termine ce are de spus deoarece il intrerup pronuntandu-i suav numele. Acesta amuteste in fata mea; devine atatent perfect la mine, la orice fac. Mai intai imi analizeaza in detaliu privirea, se uita intesns in ochii mei incercand sa mai dezlege secrete despre mine. Probabil era curios, vroia sa afle ce vreau sa spun, ce parere am sau ceva de genul asta.

Pai, eu nu am nici cea mai mica idee ce sa-i spun. Adevaratul motiv pentru care i-am intrerupt discursul este pentru ca ... pentru ca dupa ce a vorbit atata sa-l fac un pic atent si la mine, sa mai spun si eu ceva, sa nu maiu fiu ca o papusa moara care il urmareste pe el in orice detaliu.

Cred ca ar fi o idee buna sa ne cunoastem asa cum isi doreste el. Ar putea fi de ajutor. Nu in a fi prieteni, ci in a-mi continua planul. Inca nu m-am potolit in legatura cu acea forma de razbunare pe el si pe Ino in acelasi timp. Ideea mea de a-mi bate joc de ei in acelasi timp este foarte buna si inca mai functioneaza. Doar pentru simplu fapt sa ca am devenit prieteni si pentru ca ieri am petrecut o zi de neutiat imreuna, nu inseamna ca s-a terminat cu intentia mea nebuneasca. Nu!

Chiar cand vreau si eu sa spun ceva, un zgomot ciudat imi invadeaza urechile, iar in secunda urmatoare ...


	28. Inapoi la realitate

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 28**

**- I was born to love you - **

Chiar cand vreau si eu sa spun ceva, un zgomot ciudat imi invadeaza urechile, iar in secunda urmatoare totul din jurul meu devine cetos. Peisajul este acoperit de multe pete negre care se leaga intre ele din ce in ce mai repede. Sasuke se pirede printre abisalele forme de negru infinit.

Mana lui o atinge instinctiv pe a mea. Ma strange tare de mana si ma trage mai aproape de el, imi duce mana langa fata lui si se opreste. Totul este inghetat in jurul nostru. Nimic nu se mai misca, totul statea pe loc numai pentru ca noi sa savuram acel moment. Chiar si acele pete negre si inundau locul dispareau incet, incet. Transparenta momentului se transforma intr-un scut de protectie; ne proteja impotriva realitatii, prelungea momentul si il facea din ce in ce mai magic.

Eu ii mangai obrazul brunetului cu incetinitor, iar odata cu miscarea mea totul isi reia din nou cursul. Realitatea prinde din nou teren in vietile noastre, facand ca conturul magiei sa se rupa incet. Sau poate ca nu.

Cu fiecare atingere totul deveanea si mai fermecat, lumea reala nu mai conta. Il aveam pe el aici, langa mine si totul era perfect. Atingerea mainii mele cu obrazul lui facea totul sa para ca se misca cu o viteza mai mica ca a melcului.

Nu mai simteam cum timpul trece, cum momentul se avanta incetisor spre trecut. Simteam doar ca este cea mai frumoasa clipa din viata mea; simt cum un val de iubire si fericire se arunca spre mine, invaluindu-ma miraculos. Un zambet imens isi face loc pe chipul meu, iar ochii lui Sasuke se atinsesc in ai mei. Totul se opreste din nou, iar momentul nou devine din nou infinit. Pe buzele brunetului se dezvaluie un zambet timid si sincer.

Noi ne uitam unul in ochii celuilalt, zambeam si eram fericiti. Nu am nici o idee ce se intampla de fapt; stiu un singur lucru: Sasuke. El este singurul lucru care mai conteaza in momentul de fata. Ar putea sa se intample orice si tot nu mi-ar pasa. Dar nici nu are ce sa se inintaple rau, doar il am pe brunetul meu aici si totul este perfect. Da, al meu; este brunetul m,eu, al meu si numai al meu. Nu-mi pasa ca il mai vrea cineva - in special daca acea persoana este Ino - o sa ma lupt pentru el cu oricine, orice s-ar intanpla el va ramane al meu pe vecie.

Deodata, totul incepe sa se miste intr-o reluare fermecata. Sasuke era precum un zeu perfect ce stralucea pentru mine, acea lumina feerica ajungand fix in inima mea; ii dadea un rost sa mai bata, o facea mai puternica si ma dornica de ... el. Zeul meu iubit se apropie de mine in repaus, intr-un final amutindu-ma cu totul, unuindu-si buzele cu ale mele intr-un sarut conturat perfect.

Totul era pefect, pur si simplu incredibil. Sasuke ma saruta - si de data asta nu este doar un accident, este real. Buzele lui sunt precum doua petale trandafiri, la fel de fine ca matasea. Au un gust duceag, ce te duc pe taramuri nemaintalnite; niste peisaje exceptionale iti invaluie imaginatia la cea mai mica atingere. Subconstientul meu era in extaz, iar inima mea zburda in piept, vrand sa imi iasa.

Dar deodata brunetul rupe incet sarutul si imi sopteste luandu-ma in brate:

- Sakura ... te iubesc.

Apoi imi da un pupic dulce pe crestetul capului si ma strange mai tare la pieptul sau.

Nici nu stiu cum ar trebui sa reactionez. Ce ar trebui sa-i spun? Ar fi bine daca i-as spune acelasi lucru? Nu, nu stiu. Am prea multe inbtrebari fara raspuns in cap, iar totul este confuz.

Nu mai am timp sa fac nimic, deoarece aud vocea Myrei spunandu-mi, in timp ce totul se evapora din nou:

- Sakura ...


	29. Un drum cu diavolul

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 29**

**- Inapoi la realitate - **

- Sakura, trezeste-te ! O sa intarzi la scoala daca mai petreci mult timp in lumea viselor, asa ca hai, sus ! Haide, chiar vrei sa intarzii=? Nu cred, deci ridica-te mai repede, imbracate si hai la liceu. Hmm ... Vezi ca Sasuke te asteapta jos de vreo jumatate de ora ca sa mergeti imreuna, dar daca tu ai de gand sa stai aici, ma duc sa ii spun sa nu isi mai piarda timpul cu tine.

Cand am auzit acel numa, numele lui, am sarit pur si simplu din pat. Am observat ca ma aflu in camera mea total dezordonata, pe o suprafata extrem de moale si pufoasa; nu-mi vine sa cred. Deci asta inseamna ca nimic nu sz-a intamplat?

Ma uit un pivc buimaca prin camera si o zaresc pe sora mea. Fata cu parul roz sta si se uita la mine ciudat. Probabil am o fata de om nebun cazut din cer care nu intelege nimic.

Fara sa-mi dau seama, spun cu voce tare - cu o voce ezitanda, in care se afla o urma de tristete si segret - facand=o pe Myra sa creada ca trebuie sa ma duca de urgenta la spitalul de nebuni, deoarece mi-am pierdut mintile in timp ce dormeam:

- Ce? Ce s-a intamplat? Nu inteleg? Ce caut in camera mea? Nu ar fi trebuit sa ma aflu la el in brate, invaluita de acea caldura sufleteasca ce imi facea sufletul sa tresara asa de tare? De ce nu ma mai aflu acolo? Sau ... Totul a fost doar in imaginatia mea, doar un simplu si amarat vis? A - a - adica ... adica nimic din toate alcele lucruri minunate nu s-au intamplat? El nu m-a sarutat? Si ... si nu mi-a spus ca ... ca ma ... iubeste? La naiba !

Ultimul cuvand l-am pronuntat cu un glas stins, parca mancat de dorinta ca totul sa fi fost real. Simt o urma de regret ce imi umbla prin tot corpul, iar inima imi plange; chiar mi-as fi dorit ca totul sa fi fost real, sa nu fie doar ceva neinsemnat care bnu se va intampla decat in mintea mea. Dar cred ca ... ca este pur si simplu imposibil; eu visez oricum la mult prea mult, deci ar trebui sa-mi iau ganfdul de la astfel de chestii.

Myra se uita intrebatoare la mine si nu intelegea despre ce tot palavrageam eu. Este confuza si dezorientata - pot citi asta pe fata sa. Totusi, nu mai pierde timp uitandu-se degeaba la mine si imi spune ca trebuire sa ma grabesc si ca voi fi asteptata jos cat; deci a spus adevarul - Sasuke se afla aici, si asta doar ca sa ma astepte pe mine, doar ca sa mearga cu mine la scoala, este aici doar si doar pentru mine. Pur si simplu simt cum un val de bucurie ma acapareaja, iar un zambet urias isi face aparitia pe chipul meu.

Myra coboara jos si ma lasa singura. Imediat ma reped spre mormanele de haine de prin camera si incep sa caut ceva cu care sa ma imbrac. Nu prea dau importanta hainelor cu care ma imbrac - nu sunt genul ala de fata - deci puteam sa-mi aleg orice. Fara sa stau mult sa ma gandesc, imi aleg niste blugi verzi, un tricou negru cu inscriptii verzi si albe, iar peste imi pun un hanorac verde cu dungi albe si negre. Ma incalt cu tenesii mei verzi cu stelute albe si ma duc la noptiera sa-mi iau IPhone-ul si sa vad cat este ceasul.

Mai sa-mi cada fata cand vad ca este opt fara douazeci de minute. Acum chiar ca trebuie sa ma grabesc. Dar mai intai de toate, sa dau o raita pe la baie pentru a-mi face siesta zilnica, si sa-mi fac ghiozanul pentru azi - mda, nici macar atat nu am facut, de teme nici nu mai zic; ce fata silitoare sunt.

In csteva minute sunt gata de a pleca, chiar daca nu am mancat nimic, desi sunt lihnita. Ma descurc eu cumva cu mancatul asta - nu poate fi atat de greu.

Cobor repede jos si intreb unde-i Sasuke, dar, spre surpinderea mea, Myra incepe sa rada isteric. Habar n-am ce are, ce a apucat-o, de ce rada singura. Ii spun ca nu am timp de glume si sa-mi zica mai repede unde se afla brunetul, iar de data asta se abtine din a rade si imi spune ca nu-i vine sa creada ca eu chiar am crezut ca el este aici. Mda, ma rog, eu oricum sunt aia proasta, fraiera si bleaga, deci nu este asa o mare minune.

Neavand chef sa mai stau cu nebuna de surioara, ii spun ca ma grabesc, imi iau geaca pe mine, imi pun ghiozdanul in spate si plec. Incep sa alerg, deoarece mai erau numai zece minute pana la inceperea orelor, iar eu cred ca m-am ratacit prin cartierul asta complicat cu mii si mii de strazi incurcate. Nu m-am orientat bine si am ajuns intr-un loc total necunoscut mie. Off, chiar nu am timp de stefl de lucruri acum.

Totusi, spre surprinderea mea, in drumul meu intortochiat, ma intalnesc cu ...


	30. Life is a song, sing it

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 30**

**- Un drum cu diavolul - **

Totusi, spre surprinderea mea, in drumul meu intortochiat, ma intalnesc cu Ino! Doamne, asta este un cosmar; defapt este mult mai rau decat un cosmar, as putea spune chiar ca un cosmar ar fi o binecuvantare in locul intalnirii mele cu Ino - este de un milion de ori mai rau. De ce? De ce trebuie sa mi se intample chiar mie nenorocirea asta? Doamne, de ce ma pedepsesti chiar in halul asta? De ce?

Cand ma zareste, ochii blondei sunt acaparati de o anumita sclipire plina de rautate si maleficitate; are niste ochi atat de duri si reci in care se poate citi cu usurinta ca ar face rau oricui, oriunde fara nici un pic de mila si fara nicio urma de reprosuri. Privirea sa este macabra, cu multa hainitate, as putea spune. Un zambet malefic isi face loc pe fata ei inghetata.

Ai vrea sa fug si sa ma ascund, sa fug cat mai departe de locul asta, de ea. Nu as mai vrea sa stau nici macar o singura secunda aici, ai vrea sa ma duc intr-un loc unde nu exista pericolul de a muri in mainile lui Ino. Dar unde as putea eu sa ma duc? Nicaieri. Nici macar nu stiu unde ma aflu, deci nici nu ma mai gandesc cum sa fug. Sunt total neajutorata.

Deodata, in minte imi apar cele mai ingrozitoare amintiri de ieri - cand Ino si maimutele ce o urmeaza peste tot m-au torturat in baie, cand blonda m-a amentintat, cand a vrut sa ma inece numai ca sa mor si sa scape de mine pentru a-l avea pe Sasuke. Cum a putut face toate astea? Cum a putut fi atat de haina? Ea chiar nu are deloc inima, este de piatra? Nu, nici macar de piatra nu pot spune ca este, si piatra poate iubi. Este mai diabolica si mai necrutatoare decat diavolul - este un diavol in devenire. Inima ei nu mai este controlata de iubire, ci de ura.

Ura nu este un parazit al sufletului nostru ci mai degraba un simbiot. Relatia dintre om si sentimentul de ura, daca este speculata intr-un mod constructiv, poate fi secretul unei vieti pline de trairi intense. Dar sa traiesti cu ura este la fel cum ai lucra cu magie neagra, intotdeauna poti cadea intr-un univers demonic din care nu exista scapare. Ura este aceea care sta pe tronul impunator si rece si te priveste cu rautate. La picioarele ei sunt cadavrele sentimentelor neinsemnate pe care ea le devoreaza cu placere. Ura este, nu se satura niciodata, sta cu ghearele infipte in spatele tau si se infrupta din fiinta ta. Iti mananca cu lacomie pacatele si soarbe cu pofta din pocalul plin cu sangele tau negru si pacatos. Iti violeaza cu cruzime visele de iubire si le transforma intr-o gelozie demonica.

De ce cand suntem cei mai tristi si-nfrigurati si-avem nevoie cel mai mult de-mbratisarea fierbinte a iubirii aceasta pare ca fuge cel mai tare de noi? Si ma gandeam asa ce ar fi lumea asta fara iubire ... Si nu am putut raspunde ...

Si consider ca fara iubire ... probabil ca nu se poate discuta de asa ceva. Iubirea face parte din conceptia noastra. Cu iubire am fost ziditi de la Dumnezeu. E un dar. Fara ea ... e ca si cum n-am avea o mana sau un picior, dar e de un milion mai rau. Asta vorbind la absurd. Pentru ca nimic fara iubire nu exista. Fie ca ea este intr-un mod sau altul.

Toata lumea fuge de moarte pentru ca vrea sa traiasca, dar oare cati nu fug si de viata fara a intelege ca viata doare uneori ... ca si durerea asta joaca un rol in farmecul ei ...

Traim intr-o lume plina de zombii ce prefera griul unei inimi reci dar "in siguranta", o lume de egoisti ce prefera sa imbogateasca un cimitir in loc sa imbogateasca lumea ducand cu ei in mormant cantecul pe care au fost trimisi sa-l cante, culoarea pe care au fost trimisi sa o aduca in lume, toata iubirea pe care erau capabili sa o ofere.

Oare suntem vii fara iubie? Suntem la fel de vii ca o piatra, sau poate chiar mai putin, pentru ca si piatra aia iubeste locul in care sta, soarele care o incalzeste si ploaia ... Si sunt atat de multi care refuza sa traiasca, sa accepte iubirea cand le bate la poarta sufletului ... resping de dragul de a scapa de complicatii si de dragul de a se complace in viata aia gri fara nici o bucurie, fara cantec, fara emotii.

Dar gata, deja aberez; iar ma apuca profunzimea de ma indepartez de subiect. Era vorba de Ino, iar eu trec la momente de profunzime in care filozofez despre ura si iubire. Gata, revin pe pamant.

Grupul celor trei pitipoance ajunge in dreptul meu si Ino, bineinteles, incepe sa se ia de mine. Ma intreaba cu un ton arogant si iritant ce caut aici si dupa incepe cu intrebarile despre Sasuke, ceea ce imi creste tensiunea. Eu nu ii raspund la intrebarile ei stupide si ii spun ca trebuie sa ajungem mai repede la scoala ca mai sunt cinci minute si incep orele.

Blonda nu mai comenteaza nimic, doar striga tare, cat sa poata auzi toata lumea "Haide-ti dupa mine !", apoi cele trei mimoze incep sa alerge pe tocurile lor esuate. Eu, nestiind cu trebuie sa ajung la scoala singura, ma duc dupa ele, si enervand-o bineinteles pe Ino. Sper doar ca sa nu-si dea seama ca ma iau dupa ele.

Pe drum Ino mi-a provocat o mica durere de cap; a vorbit continuu despre moda, haine, macheaje, balul bobocilor si ale chestii de genul asta. Era enervanta numai cand o vedeai, nici nu mai zic cat de insuportabila era cand mai si vorbea cu vocea aia a ei plina de pitiponcism. Ce bine ca am ajuns repede la scoala. Sper doar ca nu a ajuns si profesorul la ora.

Alergam repede spre clasa, iar cand deschid usa si ma uit la banca mea raman uimita. Pe banca ...


	31. Cei mai buni prieteni

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 31**

**- Cei mai buni prieteni - **

Nu-mi vina sa cred ca baiatul din fata mea, cel cu care ma tin de mana si ma tine strans in brate, este chiar ...

- Sakura ! Hey, ce tot faci aici? Mai visezi mult cu ochii deschisi? La ce te gandesti de esti atat de desprinsa de orice se afla in jurul tau, de orice fir de realitate? Off, haide Saku, nu mai vrei sa-ti intalnesti admiratorul secret?

Stop! Stati pe loc! Wow, wow, wow ! Asta nu e posibil! Cineva sa rederuleze tot ce cica s-a intamplat in ulmimele minute, sau secunde sau cat timp o fi trecut. Inseamna ca eu mi-am imaginat toata acea scena atat de romantica, de dulce si de, de dulce ? Adica totul a fost doar in mintea mea si nu a fost absolut nimic adevarat? Acel sarut nu s-a intamplat defapt niciodata, iar el nu era defapt el? Off, cateodata imi vine sa ma dau cu capul de toti peretii la cat de visatoare sunt. Eh, dar acum am revenit cu picioarele pe pamant. Gata, aici sunt! Inapoi la realitate. Oh, Doamne, sunt jalnica; total si super mega extra J-A-L-N-I-C-A: jalnica.

- Sasuke! N-Naruto? Wow, aaa, ce mai faci, adica ce mai faceti acici? Voi doi? Ce mai cautati inca la scoala? Ma spionati? Oh, sper ca nu faceati asta pentru ca nu o sa va placa de Sakura cea suparata pentru ca a fost spionata; pregati-va pentru a face cunostinta cu o alta eu. Da, exact, o total alta persoana, mult mai diferita, de care nu o sa va placa; nu o sa va placa de ea pentru ca este rea si nervoasa si suparata si total, aaa, total ... mm, off ... jalnica. Mda, care incearca sa ascunda faptul ca visa la un tip pe care-l iubeste si cu care nu are nici macar cea mai mica sansa, visa la acel baiat care credea ca a facut cel mai dulce lucru posibil, atat de romantic si atat de ... pff, nici nu am cuvinte. Da, de parca el chiar ar simti ceva pentru mine, iar eu chiar mi-as dori ca sa fie ceva reciproc si ca si cum toata incurcatura asta prosteasca chiar ar functiona, adica chiar ar merge. Ha ha! Si de parca eu chiar as fi indragostita de el si as vrea sa avem mai mult decat o simpla conexiune sufleteasca, ca si cum as vrea sa am o relatie cu acel el; cum sa nu, eu sa vreau sa am un prieten, da sigur. Asta suna exact ca ... ca nu stiu, ca si cum el nu as vrea sa fim doar cei mai buni prieteni, ceea ce deja suntem; suna total ridicol si total stupid si total ... jalnic. Da, gata, clar trebuie sa ma opresc din vorbit si sa nu va mai las sa credeti ca sunt chiar atat de nebuna la cap. Da, da, da, ar trebui sa-mi inchid gura pentruca sunt jalnica si patetica si jalnica si din nou jalnica. Cred ca voi doi ar trebui sa plecati, oricum o sa ziceti ca sunt nebuna si nu veti mai vrea sa fim prieteni. Off, pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, faceti-ma odata sa tac!

Baietii se uitam la mine cu niste fete de zica ca vazusera stafii sau inimi vorbitoare care zboara si arunca flacari pe nasul care nu-l au. Stai, despre ce vorbeam? Bine, clar incep sa delirez. Ah, da, baietii, care au inceput sa rada de prostiile pe care le-am spus si pe care eu nu mi le mai amintesc. Mda, clar trebuie sa imi organizez viata si modul de gandire cat mai curand; totul e numai vina lui, el m-a facut sa zic numai prostii. Off, pe cine pacalesc eu? El n-a facut nimic, sunt doar eu; adica eu sunt cea care vorbeste cu ea insasi sau doar in mintea ei si habar nu are despre ce.

Cei doi prieteni inca rad de replicile mele fara sens, iar eu incep sa ma amuz impreuna cu ei. Peste inca cateva minute pline de ras, Naruto incepe sa imi povesteasca cum el si Sasuke au planuit toata porcaria cu admiratorul secret; si deodata vine o intrebare retorica: "Tu chiar ai crezut totul?", iar eu ar trebui sa ma prefac ca defapt nu m-am gandit nici macar o secunda ca poate fi adevarat.

Nu mai vreau sa fac parte din povestea asta, pur si simplu mi-au ajuns toate starile nasoale prin care am intrecut in ultimele patruzeci si opt de ore si nu mai vreau sa continue totul in felul asta. Nu vreau sa mai pretind ca nu imi pasa de el, sau de Naruto; nu vreau sa ma mai mint singura pentru faptul ca defapt eu m-am indragostit de Naruto si ca vreau sa fiu doar prietena cu Sasuke.

Deodata Sasuke zice cu un ton de baiat rau:

- Bine, gata, am prins ideea rozali-o! Si stai linistita ca nu plecam nicaieri, nu scapi atat de repede de prietenia asta. Continuam sa te torturam oricat de nebuna ai fi tu, nebunia ta nu-i nici o problema!

Zambesc strengareste, apoi alerg spre cei doi baieti si le sar in brate, spunandu-le ca putem sa plecam cat mai repede de aici. Fara sa mai zica nimeni nimic, pornim la drum. Nu prea am idee spre ce loc ne indreptam, dar cred ca o sa fie distractiv.

***

Au trecut deja doua ore si ceva de cand am plecat cu cei doi prieteni de la scoala. Acum suntem in parc si ne distram de minune. Naruto tocmai mi-a povestit de planul lor cu admiratorul secret; ei doi au pus la cale totul. Totusi a fost amuzanta povestea; asta doar a facut ziua sa fie mai interesanta si mai amuzanta.  
Si cu toata agitatia de azi m-am imprietenit cu Naruto, ba mai mult: m-am indragostit de el. In ciuda a tot ceea ce crede lumea despre el si exceptand comportamentul lui hiperactiv, este chiar un baiat de treaba. Are multe in comun cu Sasuke, deci si cu mine; defapt el cu Sasuke se poarta aproximativ la fel cand sunt impreuna; cel putin asta am remarcat eu pana acum.

Acum imi mai doresc doar ca si Naruto sa simta acelasi lucru pentru mine. Nu cred totusi ca se va intampla vreodata, cred ca el o place pe Hinata ...

Incepem sa discutam despre excursia din weekend-ul acesta si ne facem tot felul de planuri, cum ar fi: sa mergem la patinuar, o bulgareala zdravana, plimbari prin oras, petreceri noaptea si multe alte nebunii. Apoi, incepem sa discutam despre prieteni, iar eu le spun ca mi-am facut deja o gramada de prieteni minunati la noul liceu. Naruto ne sugereaza:

- Hey, ce-ati spune daca noi trei am fi cei mai buni prieteni? Doar noi? Orice s-ar intampla ramanem nedespartiti si nu va interveni niciodata nimeni si nimic intre noi? Huh?

- Eu sunt total de acord cu propunerea asta! zic eu intuziasmata.

- Si eu. zice Sasuke. Dar ce-ar fi daca am face un juramant al prieteniei noastre, ca sa facem sa fie mai solida?

Toti ne punem de acord, apoi eu rup o foaie dintr-un caiet de romana pe care incep sa scriu juramantul nostru de prietenie:

_"Prietenia noastra va fi ceva extrem de special. Vom fi un fel de muzica: trei coarde care vibreaza la unison, chiar daca atingi una singura. Prietenia noastra inseamna a fi frati si sora, trei suflete ce se ating fara sa se confunde, trei degete ale aceleiasi maini. Prietenia noastra indseamna a fi alaturi de prieteni nu cand au dreptate, ci cand gresesc. Vom fi prieteni pentru totdeauna orice ar fi; nimeni si nimic nu va interveni vreodata intre noi."_

Dupa ce am mai vorbit putin, baietii m-au condus acasa si mi-au spus ca ne vedem maine la scoala. Apoi, Sasuke imi zambeste cu zambetul lui miracolos, iar Naruto statea in fata usii mele si se uita lung la mine, gandindu-se la ceva. Eu il sarut dulce pe obraz, dupa care imi iau la revedere de la ei si intru in casa.


	32. Every breath is a bomb

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 32**

**- Every breath is a bomb - **

**_~Trei zile mai tarziu ~_**

Este dimineata vinerii in care plecam in excuria de un weekend cu clasa la Yokohama. Sunt foarte nerabdatoare si agitata.

Ma tot plimb prin bucatarie in speranta de a ma hotari ce sa mananc. Mai am de asteptat aproximativ inca jumatate de ora inainte de a pleca spre scoala, unde se afla autobuzul cu care plecam si colegii mei. Nu mai am deloc rabdare pana plec, vreau sa ajung cat mai repede la scoala si sa ma intalnesc cu prietenii mei si desigur, cu Naruto.

Ma tot gandesc cum sa imi continui planul cu Sasuke si Ino. Nu l-am incheiat inca. Bineinteles ca sunt o nesimtita pentru ceea ce vreau sa-i fac lui Sasuke, dar eu nu renunt la plan. Sunt foarte incapatanata.

Pana la urma renunt la ideea de a manca si ma hotarasc sa pornesc mai devreme, pe jos, la scoala.

Myra este inca in pat si nu cred ca o sa o deranjez ca sa ma duca cu masina. Mi-a promis ca ma va conduce ea cu masina, din moment ce are una, dar nu cred ca mai este nevoie; oricum am destl timp. Abea astept sa fac saisprezece ani si sa-mi iau si eu carnet si o masina tare. Mai e destul pana atunci, deci mai bine revin la prezent, cobor cu picioarele pe pamant.

Iau o hartie pentru a-i scrie Myrei un bilet in care ii spun ca plec singura si ca poate sa ma sune cand vrea ea, il las pe mama din bucatarie, apoi imi iau rucsacul in care aveam haine pentru weekend si alte cateva lucruri, si plec spre locul de intalnire.

In cel mult un sfert de ora sunt in fata liceului, unde vad cateva fete cunoscute. Nu stiu fix in cat timp am ajuns pentru ca eu am fost total absorbita de muzica care rasuna in castile Ipod-ului meu.

Partea buna este ca TenTen si Hinata sunt deja aici ... si Sasuke, iar cea rea este ca Naruto inca nu a ajuns. Si eu care speram sa mai stau putin de vorba cu el pana porneam la drum. Se pare ca trebuie sa-mi iau gandul.

Intru in curtea scolii si ma indrept spre fete. In drum spre ele trec pe langa Sasuke caruia ii spun doar " Buna, prietene!", si o iau mai departe. In cateva secunde ma aflu langa TenTen si Hinata, le salut apoi incepem sa vorbim despre acelasi subiect despre care vorbim de trei zile incoace: ce vom face in tabara, farse baietilor si restul.

Ele inca nu au aflat despre dragostea mea secreta fata de Naruto si nici nu prea as vrea sa le spun, deoarece si Hinatei ii cam place de el.

In cateva minute bune de asteptat vine si dirigul nostru, Kakashi. Se urca in autobuz si ne spune ca putem sa plecam. In timp ce noi ne alegem cu cine sa stam, Kakashi ne pune niste muzica - AC/DC, Aerosmith, Metallica, Queen, Guns N Roses, Skillet, Three Doors Down si multe altele. Eu cu Sasuke am tresarit cand am auzit ca in masina rasuna melodia "Born To Be Wild" si am inceput sa cantam. TenTen, cea cu care aveam sa stau tot drumul, se uita la mine ca si cum ar trebui sa bea apa din toaleta. Pe mine m-a bufnit rasul cand am vazut ce fata are, era de-a dreptul hilara; apoi am inceput sa radem impreuna.

Pe parcursul drumului am ascultat muzica buna, am jucat carti si am spus glume. A fost distractie totala, dar inca mai aveam mult pe parcurs pana la Yokohama. Acum ne aflam pe autostradam, iar soferul avea de gand sa ia o pauza de jumatate de ora la un peco. A oprit autobuzul in parcare, apoi am intrat toti in benzinarie, care avea si un restaurant de unde ne-am luat cate o ciocolata calda. Unii si-au cumparat de mancat pentru restul drumului, altii niste reviste, iar restul au stat afara sa se joace cu niste pui micuti si extrem de dulci de catelusi. Erau mici si maro, cu un botic inghetat, iar cu blana zbarlita. Eu m-am dus sa-mi cumpar un sandwich pe care l-am faramitat si l-am dat celor patru puiuti. L-au mancat in cateva secunde, dupa care unul dintre ei s-a apropiat de Naruto ca sa-l mangaie. Blondul s-a speriat de el si a inceput sa fuga, sperindu-l si pe puiul infometat, facandu-l si pe el sa fuga. Era o faza foarte amuzanta sa-i fi vazut; Naruto alerga si se agita intr-o parte, iar catelusul fugea cat mai departe de el in cealalta parte.

Deodata, un camion mare intra in parcarea benzinariei, chiar cand noi ne urcam in autobuz. Catelusul care se fugea de Naruto se afla la doar cativa centimetri de camionul gigantic si era inspaimantat. Soferul camionului franeaza brusc si intoarce intr-o dxirectie total gresita. Se loveste de filtrul de unde pui benzina si il sparge, apoi aluneca pe benzina risipita pe asfalt, lovind un coleg de-al meu, un prieten de-al meu defapt, pe ...


	33. La destinatie

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 33**

**- La destinatie -**

Se loveste de filtrul de unde pui benzina si il sparge, apoi aluneca pe benzina risipita pe asfalt, lovind un coleg de-al meu, un prieten de-al meu defapt, pe Naruto; apoi a mai alunecat putin si a aruncat-o si pe Hinata peste camion.

Toti eram terifiati si extrem de inspaimantati, ne temeam pentru vietile celor doi prieteni. Nimeni nu stia ce sa faca ca sa ii ajute pe raniti: Sasuke se dusese sa-l cheme pe Kakashi, Ino si Temari sunasera la ambulanta, iar restul stateau inghetati si priveau cum trei vieti fragede atarnau de un firicel de ata. Soferul camionului era tanar, foarte tanar; avea vreo optsprezece, nouasprezece ani, si nu se afla intr-o stare prea stabila.

Eu eram inghetata si infricosata. Deodata m-a cuprins o teama cutremuratoare, care imi manca sufletul cu fiecare secunda ce trecea. Ma durea sa-l vad insangerat pe Naruto si pe Hinata pe capota unui camion.

In mintea mea se strecoara un gand teribil, care ma face sa tremur: daca toate astea s-au intamplat din cauza mea, din cauza planului meu stupid? Si acum totul se intoarce impotriva prietenilor mei si poate a tuturor celor la care tin. Ar trebui sa renunt la tot si sa o iau de capat. Sper doar ca Sasuke sa nu afle niciodata si totul o sa fie bine.

In cateva minute ajunge si salvarea si ii ia pe cei trei oameni in stare grava; Hinata era inca stabila, pe cand Naruto se afla in coma de gradul trei. Blondul avea nevoie de o minune pentru a-si reveni; nimai un miracol il mai putea salva.

Kakashi s-a dus cu cei doi colegi ai mei si ne-a lasat cu soferul; i-a dat indcatiile despre locul unde trebuie sa ajungem, iar restul lucrurilor de care mai aveam nevoie cand ajungem acolo, pentru a ne caza, i le-a lasat lui Sasuke, spunand ca el este cel mai atent si responsabil dintre noi.

***Peste cateva ore***

Am ajuns la destinatie. Totul este alb si pufos; fulgii micuti de nea cad lin din cerul innorat. Mic și gingaș, mai firav decât o picătură de apă, dar mai strălucitor decât un diamant, fulgul de nea este dovada vie a măiestriei naturii. Arhitect priceput, natura imaginează pretutindeni forme perfecte și armonioase, care îți încântă privirea. Este și cazul unui fulg de zăpadă. Din exterior pare a fi o steluță transparentă, cu zeci de colțuri cristaline și cu nenumarate muchii ascuțite. In interiorul său amorțit de frig are o inimă asemănătoare unei flori delicate, învelită într-o formă geometrică perfectă înghețată. Din corpul de gheață pornesc șase brațe asemănătoare unor crenguțe de brad, pline de ace transparente de gheață. Pufos și alb, cu nuanțe argintii, fulgul de nea este sensibil ca un copil nou născut. Orice rază de soare cât de mică îl poate distruge definitiv. La cel mai mic semn de căldură, corpul său microscopic poate fi transformat într-o picătură infimă de apă. Cât timp este înconjurat de o atmosferă încremenită în temperaturi sub zero grde, fulgul de nea zburdă vesel prin aer, ca un mielușel pe o câmpie înverzită. După ce atinge solul, fulgul de nea împreună cu frații lui înghețati se pun pe țesut covor de diamante, care va străluci frumos în razele timide ale lunii.

Deodata Sasuke ne intreaba pe toti daca ne-am intrebat vreodata ce este zapada. Am stat cateva secunde pe gand, dupa care am spus:

- O puzderie de fulgi cazuti unul peste altul ... adica o infinitate de povesti fragile ca rasuflarea ingerilor, ce se aseaza unele peste altele, în straturi cuminti, odata cu fiecare fulg cazut. Povesti ? Dar cand au timp fulgii de zapada sa aiba o "poveste" cand viata lor se scurge in cele cateva clipe ale caderii lor din puful norilor pana la mantia de zapada ? Caderea fulgilor insa, nu este povestea lor, ci doar incununarea ei. Caci fulgii sunt crimpeie din sufletele duse care se intorc ca sa ne desavirseasca noua fericirea.

- Cred ca ai dreptate Saku, nici eu nu as fi putut sa o spun mai bine de atat. Cum de ti-ai ales cuvintele atat de bine in doar cateva secunde de gandire ?

- Mi-am urmat inima; tot ce am spus a venit din inima !

Dupa mica nostra discutie despre fulgi si zapada, Sasuke ne-a zis ca ar fi mai bine sa mergem sa ne cazam la hotel. Brunetul ne-a prezentat aranjarile in camere pe care le facuse Kakashi inainte de ... accident.

- Deci, hai sa va zic cum stam in camere, sa va citesc un regulament destul de lung si inca cateva chestii scrise de proful de bio pe foile care mi le-a lasat. Vom sta cu totii la etajul opt, camerele 14, 15, 16, 17 si 18. In camera nu vor sta decat patru elevi; doua camere sunt pentru fete si doua pentru baieti. Pentru ca suntem cu doua fete si doi baieti mai mult, intr-una din camere vom sta doua fete si doi baieti. In prima camera, 14, vor sta: Temari, TenTen, Yumi si Yuri. In camera 15: Ino, clonele si Andrada. In camera 16: Shikamaru, Choji, Neji si Lee. In camera 17: Gaara, Kankuro, Sai si Shino. Iar in ultima camera vom sta: Saku, eu, Hinata si Naruto; cum ei doi nu sunt aici, vom sta doar noi doi Sakura. Regulile nu vi le mai zic, oricum nu le va respecta nimeni. Deci, haideti sa platim camerele, sa ne ducem bagajele si sa mergem sa ne distram. Ce ziceti?

- Dar Kakashi unde ar trebui sa stea? Intreaba Temari alarmata.

- Pai ... nu stiu, dar probabil ne va spune el cand va ajunge. Pana atunci haideti la distractie, ok? Gata cu ingrijorarile si problemele si restul ...

- Fitiu optimisti !

Dupa ce ne-am instalat in camere, ne-am impartit pe grupulete si fiecare s-a dus pe unde a vazut cu ochii, dar nu prea departe de hotel. Eu si Sasuke, cum suntem mai inceti, am ramas ultimii, iar ceilalti plecasera si trebuie sa mergem impreuna.

Cand ajungem afara, Sasuke imi zice sa cant cu el, apoi incepe sa cante "Endless love". Dupa doua versuri, el ma ia de mana si ...


	34. When a man loves a women

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 34**

**- When a man loves a women -******

Dupa doua versuri, el ma ia de mana si incepe sa ma invarta prin zapada, invitandu-ma la dans, apoi isi reia cantecul. Eu zambesc si incepem sa dansam, in timp ce cant si eu.

In jurul nostru tot peisajul se schimba incet; parca zapada si gerul dispareau, iar totul era bine din nou. El zambeste atat de frumos, de fermecator, incat ma face sa lesin. Ochii lui,acea culoare a cenusii, erau atintiti asupra mea. Eu il priveam intresns in ochi, sorbindu-l din priviri, cu greu ma mai tineam pe picioare; si eu care credeam ca terminasem cu inghetatul in preajma lui Sasuke.

Se apropie incet de mine, lipindu-si corpul de al meu. Zambesc smecher, apoi imi dau parul pe spate si ma uit in ochii lui plini de iubire, caldura si bunatate. Mi-am departat putin trupul de al sau sin am inceput sa ne invartim, inventand un dans doar al nostru. Era o senzatie superba; Sasuke ma facea intr-un fel sa uit de tot ceea ce este rau in lume, ma face sa nu ma gandesc la Naruto si la ceea ce i s-a intamplat azi ... ma face sa uit de tot si sa cred ca totul este bine.

Pana sa ne dam noi seama, in jurul nostru s-au adunat toti colegii si inca cateva persoane aflate prin imprejurimile hotelului. La inceput au inceput toti sa traga concluzii pripide, incepand sa fluiere, sa-si dea coate si sa puna intrebari prostesti.

Toata lumea aflata in jurul nostru ne privea intens, uimiti si parca fermecati de miscarile incredibile pe care le imbinam ormonios cu cantecul. Ma simteam extravagant de bine, ca si cum as fi scufundata intr-o lume sarmanta si patrunzator de magica. Totul se asemana cu cartile de povesti cu zane si printese pe care mi le citea mama cand eram mica; iar eu ma aflam acum intr-un moment asemanator sfarsiturilor basmelor, unde fata zambeste la final, crezand ca totul o sa fie bine alaturi de printul ei. Chiar daca Sasuke nu este cavalerul meu, imi da niste sentimente foarte profunde, provocandu-mi un amalgam de sentimente imbinate cu un paradox de emotii si confuzie in interiorul sufletului meu.

Lumina devenea din ce in ce mai slaba, soarele luandu-si ramas bun, facand loc intunericului etern. Nu vreau ca asta sa se intample - sa se termine totul, sa revenim la monotonia realului si sa tindem sa devenim din ce in ce mai tristi doborati de greutatile vietii. Atmosfera era pur si simplu incredibila, atat de pura, facand totul sa para inocent.

Fiecare moment care trecea devenea din ce in ce mai intens, mai sensual, mai tandru ... mai patrunzator, deschizand portile inimilor noastre si lasandu-ne sa ne bucuram de moment. Dar aceasta senzatie magnifica nu dura mult, deoarece in scurt timp versurile aveau sa se termine, iar noi sa ne desprindem de armonia perfecta facuta de muzica cu locul ce ne imprejura.

Deodata noi eram intampinati de mii si mii de aplauze, ceea ce imi dadea un sentiment ascuns de satisfactie. Ma simteam apreciata, puternica si ... euforica.

Noi eram inca lipiti unul de corpul celuilalt si se parea ca nici unul nu ar fi vrut sa se termine acest moment extraordinar, nimeni nu indraznea sa ne desparta. Era pur si simplu magic, feeric. Nici macar o secunda nu am incetat sa ne privim in ochi. Ii simt respiratia calda pe chipul meu inghetat si rece. Puritatea ce se putea citi in ochii lui senini ma facea sa ma simt cu adevarat apreciata, admirata, sa ma simt ca si cum exist pentru cineva, insemnand totul pentru acea persoana. Imi trec degetele prin parul sau scurt, negru si ciufulit, apoi ne dezlipim unul de celalalt si ne intoarcem sa vedem multimea din jurul nostru.

Nu mai pot sa fac nimic. Raman cu gura cascata; incerc sa schiotez un zambet, sa zic ceva, sa ma misc, dar totul este in zadar. Pur si simplu corpul meu nu vroia sa faca nimic, ma blocasem, parca inghetasem acolo, in mijlocul multimii de oameni.

Deodata, Sasuke ma ia de mana, tragandu-mi corpul pana se lipeste de al sau. Imi strange mai tare mana, in acelasi timp soptindu-mi la ureche cu o voce suava si blanda:

- Plecam de aici?

Eu dau afirmativ din cap - fara a mai fi nevoie sa folosesc cuvinte - , in timp ce schitez un zambet speriat, apoi simt cum trupul meu este tras in fata de catre interactiunea mainilor noastre. Brunetul mai elibereaza un pic transoarea, apoi incepe sa alerge spre maretul necunoscut din fata noastra - mergand spre nicaieri, ajungand niciunde - , tragandu-ma si pe mine dupa el, desigur.

Nu stiu unde ne indreptam, spre ce tinuturi avea Sasuke de gand sa ma duca si ce are in cap; cine stie ce idei sclipitoare ii mai traverseaza colturile mintii brunetului. Orice i-ar trece prin cap o sa ma las putrata pe aripile fericirii alaturi de el, prefacandu-ma ca ma aflu pe un norisor pufos facut din vata de zahar roz si dulce.

Noi alergam imprastind fulgii de nea aruncati pe jos, afundati in abisul nesfarsit al trotuarului, ca un amalgam infinit de imperfect de perlute mici si fine acoperite de gheata ce se scufunda in interminabila amaraciune a asfaltului, atunci cand membrele noastre inferioare faceau contactul. Strazle pustiite ale Yokohamei erau acum sarutate de o plapuma subtire si fina a sireagurilor nemarginite de zapada cristalina. Nici un om nu indraznea sa treaca prin aceste taramuri si sa distruga armonia perfecta a omatului cu imprejurimile - totul arata pur si simplu magnific de perfect, chiar daca aceasta perfectiune era pictata cu o ratiune mult prea imprefecta pentru a coexista.

Nu peste mult timp, picioarele mele incetinesc, urmandu-l pe Sasuke, care, deja, se oprise in mijlocul peisajului divin, asemanandu-se cu o pata de culoare extravaganta in centrul amaraciunii pierdute al unui tablou de toamna tarzie. El statea acolo, in mijlocul pustietatii eterne, nemaiprovocand nici un fel de zgomot, sunet si nici melodii armonioase cu vocea lui dulceaga si dragastoasa.

In jurul nostru nimic nu mai era ceea ce a fost acum cateva secunde - totul se schimbase; diferenta fiind ca de la cer la pamant. Orice minusculozitate devenise acum un intreg complet ce se afla pe o axa interminabila a timpului; timpul devenise arta de a deschide porti nemaivazute, incetinind orice farama a universului doar pentru mine si Sasuke - doar pentru a ne deschide usile sufletelor noastre si pentru a ne lega de sfoara magica numita prietenie si pentru a rupe cu ea farmecele asupra singuratatilor noastre - intervalul acesta s-a oprit doar pentru a ne ajuta pe noi sa ne ragasim sufletele pentru a invata sa apreciem cu adevarat prietenia.

Sasuke se intoarce cu fata spre mine si imi zambeste, arcuindu-si buzele catifelate. Face cativa pasi in fata, ajungand la aproximativ jumatate de metru de mine si imi spune pe un ton cald, plin de bunatate si ingrijorare:

- Credeam ca o sa cazi din picioare cand ai observat ca lumea ne privea. - Pufneste, apoi continua. - Trebuia sa te fi vazut, sa fi vazut ce fata de animal inspaimantat aveai, cred ca te-ar fi bufnit rasul si orice emotie s-ar fi sters cu un burete acoperit cu puzderia invizibila a irealului. Acum esti mai bine sau vrei sa te iau in brate?

Nu raspund. Nu stiu daca ma simt mai bine sau mai rau, dar vreau ca brunetul sa ma ia in brate, asa ca, fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, ii poruncesc sa ma ia in brate. Baiatul cu ochii abisali mai face un pas si isi pune bratele in jurul corpului meu plapand, lipindu-si abdomentul de al meu, apoi imi spune pe un ton atat de dulce incat ma facea sa ma topesc toata:

- Mai bine? apoi imi da un sarut dulce pe frunte, in timp ce eu ma ghemuiesc la piepul sau.

In momentul in care buzele sale asemeni capsunelor coapte si dulci, am cimtit un fior prin tot corpul, picioarele mi s-au inmuiat si aproape m-am prabusit in bratele sale puternice, acoperite de muschi. Peste cateva secunde, imi pun si eu mainile in jurul trupului sau solid. Am intampinat o mica greutate din cauza gecilor pe care le purtam, dar nu a fost mare lucru.

Am si eu chef sa ii spun ceva, sa nu il las numai pe el sa vorbeasca, dar nu am nici cea mai vaga idee ce sa ii zic. Stau pe ganduri, dar nimic nu imi traverseaza mintea; sunt deschisa la orice idee dar se pare ca toate se indeparteaza de creierul meu. Dar, deodata, intr-un coltisor al mintii mele, isi face loc o idee ce pare pur si simplu geniala; si fara sa mai stau pe ganduri il intreb pe brunet:

- Sasuke, tu, ce vrei sa devii cand termini liceul ? Ce facultate vrei sa faci ? iar in timp ce il intrebam mi-am ridicat ochii spre fata lui, pentru a putea sa privesc acel chip de inger ce naste din sublim si naturalete.

La inceput brunetul cu ochii asemeni taciunelui a facut o mutra destul de confuza; chiar parea uimit de intrebarea pe care i-am adresata-o, fara a se potrivi nici macar un pic cu atmosfera dintre noi. S-a dus in dreptul unui tufis ascuns prin zapada argintie si, spre surprinderea mea, mi-a raspuns ceva total diferit de intrebarea pusa de mine, si anume:

- Sakura, te rog, sa nu mai spui asta nimanui, decat daca viata ta ar fi in primejdie, dar eu ...

Si in acel moment a dat frunzel aproape inexistente ale acelui tufis puzderit de omat si mi-a aratat un loc feeric, plin de magie ce naste din farmece nemaivazute ale naturii, in acelasi timpo continuand si ce avea de zis:

- ... eu chiar t...

_- ... eu chiar tin la tine. Stiu ca nu am aratat-o niciodata, dar am inceput sa te simpatizez, apoi, in cateva ore am inceput sa dezvolt un sentiment foarte puternic si profund pentru tine, care se aprofundeaza cu fiecare secunda in care ma aflu langa tine, devine din ce in ce mai patrunzator, pana va deveni infinit ... Sakura, te iubesc; iubesc orice faci si ce nu faci, iubesc felul tau de a fi, iubesc orice zambet al tau, orice stare de suflet pe care o ai, iubesc cum trebuie sa te iau mereu in brate si te fac sa te simti mai bine - iubesc mai ales felul in care ma faci sa te iubesc atat de mult. Si ..._

- Sakura, Saku ? Sakura ! Trezeste-te din visat si zi-mi ce parere ai !

Il aud pe Sasuke cum urla la mine si imi dau seama ca acea declaratie de dragoste a fost doar in imaginatia mea ... Dar atunci ce a zis el de fapt ? Oare seamna macar un pic cu ceea ce se contureaza in imaginatia mea sau e ceva total diferit ?

- Ah, scuze Sasuke; nu eram atenta. Imaginatia imi juca feste si m-am pierdut printre ganduri. Deci, poti sa repeti te rog ce ai zis ? apoi imi arcuiesc buzele intr-unul dintre cele mai dulci si inocente zambete ale mele.

Brunetul chicoteste, apoi imi zice din nou ceea ce vroia sa-mi zica:

- ... eu chiar trebuie sa-ti zic ceva important si am nevoie de consolare din partea ta, si cred ca si de niste sfaturi. Sunt indragostit de TenTen si cred ca si de Hinata; nu sunt sigur de ceea ce simt pentru Hin, dar stiu ca nu pot trai fara niciuna. De TenTen m-am indragostit cu o saptamana dupa ce a inceput clasa a noua, dar nu stiu ce sa fac, ce sa-i spun ... parca nu mai sunt eu atunci cand ma aflu in preajma ei. Cu Hinata se intampla ceva asemanator, dar ea e indragostita de Naruto si nu cred ca ar simti vreodata ceva pentru mine ... cu ea nu am vorbit niciodata de cand am cunoscut-o. Pe care dintre ele ar trebui sa o aleg si cum ar trebui sa procedez ? Te rog, Saku, ajuta-ma pentru ca nu mai suport sa traiesc in felul asta !

Dupa ce termina ce avea de zis, ofteaza si se uita la mine cu durere in privire. Simt cum inima mi se rupe in mii de bucatele, ca si cum privirea lui indurerata ar fi o arma, o sabie sau orice asemanator, cu care imi strapunde inima, lasandu-ma fara cuvinte. Brunetul pare atat de ranit de situatie incat mai are putin si plange, pot citi asta in ochii lui. Fara sa-mi dau seama ca gandesc cu voce tare, spun:

- Ma doare sa te vad asa ...

Sasuke devine dintr-o data uimit, facand ochii mari si deschizand gura pentru a ma intreba ce tocmai am zis. La intrebarea lui am ramas si eu socata, deoarece nu aveam de gand ce sa-i raspund. Parca inima mi se urcase in gat si nu mai puteam sa zic nimic.

Dar, deodata imi amintesc de locul superb din spatele tufisului pe care mi l-a aratat. Fac cativa pasi spre Sasuke, iar cand ajung la cativa centimetrii de el, il iau in brate si ii zic cu o voce plina de ingrojorare si iubire:

- Am vrut sa zic ca imi fac griji pentru tine. Nu vreau ca sa te vad asa, trist, deoarece ma intristezi si pe mine. Suntem cei mai buni prieten, esti cel mai bun prieten al meu - deci, avem o legatura mai puternica intre noi; de ceea daca te doare pe tine, ma doare si pe mine, daca tu esti fericit, atunci sunt si eu. Intelegi ? Asta inseamna ca tin la tine. Acum, ia zi-mi tu mie, de ce m-ai adus la fosta mea gradinita ?

Sasuke imi zambeste dulce, apoi incepe sa rada, facandu-ma confuza. De ce rade ? Il tot intrebam dar el nu imi raspunde, pansa cand ...

**_Sasuke:_**

Sakura ma tot intreba de ce rad, pana cand o iau de mana si o trag dupa mine spre fosta noastra gradinita. Cand ajungem la intrare, ii spun motivul pentru care radeam si anume: faptul ca nu isi mai aduce aminte de mine, ca am fost impreuna la gradinita si cum nu-si mai aduce aminte nebuniile pe care le faceam impreuna, atunci cand nu imi spunea ca ii placea de mine. Incepe si ea sa rada, in timp ce obrajii ei fini prind o culoare rosiatica, facand-o pe floarea mea de cires dulcica si gingasa, ca atunci cand era mica si se inrosea tot timpul cand ma vedea.

Eu ii propun rozaliei sa intram un pic sa ne incalzim si sa depanam amintiri, uiar ea foarte bucuroasa o ia inaintea mea, amintindu-mi in acelasi timp ca trebuie sa vorbim si de cele doua fete de care sunt indragostit. Eu o urmez, intreband-o pe cine sa alerg dintre Hinata si TenTen, dar Saku imi raspunde la intrebare cu o alta intrebare, inainte spunandu-mi ca nu asta este intrebarea pe care ar trebui sa mi-o pun, ci: " Ce simt pentru TenTen, dar pentru Hinata ? ".

Saku chicoteste, zicand ca am facut o fata foarte amuzanta, apoi isi reia intrebarea:

- Deci, pentru TenTen ce simti, dar pentru Hin ? Pentru care simti dragoste adevarata, de care este ferm convins ca esti indragostit ? nici nu am stat pe ganduri, si am raspuns cu o afirmatie total neasteptata:

- De niciuna.

In acel moment Sakura s-a oprit din mersul pe coridoarele pustii ale gradinitei, s-a intors cu fata spre mine si a inceput sa-mi faca un mic scandal, care s-a sfarsit cu o partida de ras. A inceput sa tipe la mine punand tot felul de intrebari: " Cum e posibil sa ii dau un astfel de raspuns ? " si altele foarte asemanatoare cu aceasta.

Dupa aceea, razalia ma pune sa ii descriu ce simt pentru TenTen, apoi pentru Hin.

Iau o gura mare de aer si incep sa ii zic ce simt atunci cand o vad pe TenTen; ii spun cum inima imi tresare de fiecare data cand o vad pe bruneta, ca si cum o sageata inflacarata mi-ar strapunge sulfetul, invaluindu-l cu o flacara eterna de iubire nemarginita - apoi, continui sa-i descriu rozaliei cum inima isi mareste viteza si cum numarul batailor ajung la cateva mii pe minut, nemaivrand sa se opreasca.

Imi indrept privirea spre chipul Sakurei, facand un contact vizual indestructibil intre noi, in timp ce luam o pauza, apoi continui sa descriu partea cea mai tragica a sentimentului transmis de vederea lui TenTen: durerea sufleteasca care se intensifica cu fiecare secunda in care sunt in apropierea fetei. Inima ma doare extrem de tare, sufletul meu plange cu lacrimi de sange; varsa persute rosii alcatuite din sange doar pentru TenTen a mea.

Sakura ma intreaba de ce exista si partea cu suferinta, apoi mai adauga:

- Nu poti fi sigur ca ea nu te place ! De ce nu incerci doar sa vorbesti cu ea, sa va cunoasteti mai bine sis a intelegi daca simti aceleasi sentimente si dupa ? apoi face o pauza, ofteaza zgomotos si continua: Dar cu Hinata cum ramane ? Cum te simti in preajma ei ?

- Cu Hinata este altfel. Cand sunt langa ea totul se schimba, parca sunt intr-un la capatul lumii, imposibilul devine posibil, iar eu nu mai sunt EU. Nu stiu cine sunt, nu stiu ce sa fac, nu stiu nimic – raman blocat, pierdut in aroma dulce a momentului ca si cum as astepta ca Hinata sa-mi arate ceva … un drum al vietii, directia bun ape care sa o iau, orice. Cand ma aflu langa ea si vad cum ii stralucesc ochii asemeni lunii, devin un om mai bun si imi doresc sa fiu din ce in ce mai bun, doar pentru a ajunge la ea si a descoperi ceva – un lucru care-mi scapa fara sa-mi dau seama si nu stiu ce e; este inebunitor. Orice coltisor ar mintii mele este invaluit de parfumul dulceag al acelei finite cu chip angelic, invaluita de o aura divina de frumusete. Asta simt cand sunt cu Hin …

- Inteleg. Atunci hai sa recapitulam: TenTen iti ajunge la cea mai sensibila latura a ta, iar Hin te face sa nu te mai recunosti. Si tu vrei sa intelegi care dintre astea doua variante este dragoste adevarata, asa-i ? Dar vrei parerea mea? Niciuna nu inseamna nici macar un fel de dragoste. Dragostea adevărată e ceaa ce căutăm cu toţi ..şi care puţini au ajuns s-o simtă în adâncul ei…s-o preţuiască la valoarea ei. Pentru mine dragostea adevărată înseamnă dăruire totală, îngrijire, preţuire, înţelegere şi mai presus de toate, înseamnă Dumnezeu şi planul Lui cu referire la noi. Dragostea adevărata e fericirea care El o sădeşte în noi…prin intermediul altei persoane ! Când afirm că iubesc cu adevărat o persoană, înseamnă că este persoana pe care o iubesc cel mai mult, o respect şi o preţuiesc ca pe un dar ceresc, şi sunt în stare oricând să mă las pe mine pentru ea. Să oferi ceva de preţ fără să aştepţi nimic în schimb ! Dragostea adevărată e când faci totul pentru acea persoană. Dragostea adevărată este cel mai frumos lucru care ne este lăsat să-l simţim de către Cel care este Dragoste. Pricepi ce vreau sa spun, Sasuke?

Ii zambesc Sakurei si ii spun si eu ce am inteles despre dragostea asta.

Dragostea nu stă în cuvinte, în promisiuni, în poezii. Înseamnă jertfă, din cauză că trebuie să se vadă în viaţa ta, cât de mult iubeşti persoana respectivă. Trebuie să ai fapte palpabile, vizibile de toţi. Dragostea începe din adâncul inimii, afecţiune, sentimente. Dragoostea pentru mine e un proces, nu cred în cea de la prima vedere. Este ceva de nedescris; mirific.

Chiar cred tot ce am spus; desi, nu stiu ce m-a apucat sa zic asta.

Hmm … oare sa-I zic Sakurei si de fata de saptamana trecuta, cea care s-a strecurat in viata mea dintr-o data, distrugand orice balanta, ocupand in acelasi timp unul dintre cele mai importante locuri din viata mea, din sfletul meu, din inima mea; devenind chiar motivul pentru care traiesc. Nu stiu daca sa-I spun, dar nu cred.

Ii zic rozaliei ca ar fi mai bine sa ne intoarcem la hotel, deoarece se face din ce in ce mai frig si s-a intunecat. Aceasta afirma si ne indreptam spre iesire.

Pe drum mai vorbim despre ce am putea sa facem maine, daca nu revine Kakashi pana atunci, si decidem sa mergem la patinuar. Saku imi marturiseste ca nu stie sa patineze, dar mie mi-e cam greu sa o cred. De ce? Pentru ca stiu ca ea a fost una dintre cele mai bune patinatoare la juniori acum cativa ani – dupa gradinita.

Ma intreb de ce am minte, ce idee nebuneasca are oare de nu mi-a spus adevarul ? Cred ca o sa aflu cat de curand.

In scurt timp ajungem la hotel. Prin curte mai era ceva lume, dar nimeni nu se ami uita la noi; cred ca rozaliei ii era mult mai bine acum ca nimeni nu se mai holba la ea, la noi.

Ma intreb la ce se gandeste fata de langa mine, chiar pare pusa pe ganduri, pierduta printre multe vise, amintiri, aspiratii ale sufletului nostalgic.

Dupa ce mergem la receptie sa luam cheia de al camera, Saku imi zice ca se duce pana in camera la TenTen, spunand ca vrea sa ii adreseze o intrebare. Ma uit la ea, rugand-o din priviri sa nu-I spuna nimic din ceea ce i-am marturisit eu. Ea isi arcuieste buzele catifelate si dulci intr-un zambet mai dulce ca mierea si zaharul la un loc, si imi rosteste pe un ton senin, plin de siguranta si incredere ca secretele mele sunt in siguranta la ea, absolut orice i-as spune va fi bine pastrat.

Ii spun ca o astept mai tarziu, apoi placa facandu-mi cu mana.

Fara sa-mi dau seama, in acea fractiune de secunda degetele inghetate ale mainii mele sunt duse pe buzele mele, iar privirea imi este inca atintita asupra Sakurei, care se pierdea odata cu urcarea liftului.

Imi clatin incetisor capul si ma duc si eu spre lift, ducandu-ma in camera. Ajung in dreptul usii si incerc sa o descui, dar spre marea mea uimire era deschis. Intru, cu o anumita teama, si constat ca …


	35. Next To Nothing

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 35**

**- Next To Nothing -**

Intru, cu o anumita teama, si constat ca in camera este cineva. Nu pot distinge prea bine lucrurile, deoarece este intuneric, dar cel ce se afla in incapere pare sa fie un barbat. Fac cativa pasi in fata, ducandu-ma spre intrerupator sa aprind lumina. Dup ace camera se lumineaza am marea mirare de a le vedea pe TenTen si Temari stand pe pat, cu bagajele langa ele.

Fetele incep sa rada, Temari spunand ca am o fata de arici. La remarca lui Temari incep si eu sa rad, pana ce TenTen ma indreaba unde este Sakura si de ce nu este cu mine. Eu ii zic ca s-a dus in camera in care cele doua ar fi trebuit sa fie si le intreb ce face le in camera noastra.

- Simplu. zice TenTen, urmata de Temari care ii continua replica brunetei: Noi doua ne mutam aici, cu Saku.

- Si cu mine. O corectez eu pe blonda.

Cele doua fete se uita una la alta, apoi afiseaza amandoua un zambet strengaresc, si TenTen imi propune sa ma mut din camera. Eu le spun ca nu accept, dar cand vreau sa mai zic ceva sunt interrupt de usa, pe care intra grabita Saku.

Rozalia se dezbraca de geaca groasa pe care o purta, o pune in cuier si se indreapta incet spre patul unde stau cele doua prietene ale sale, folosind un ton destul de iritat, nervos si superior pentru a zice:

- Ce credeti voi doua ca faceti ? Voi chiar credeti ca va lasam sa stati aici ? Nici macar nu ne-ati intrebat, nimic. Ce inseamna asta? Plus ca nici nu este loc pentru toate trei si Sasuke ! Nu credeti ca lui ii este de ajuns sa stea cu mine in camera, dar cu trei fete ? A ba nu, uitasem, voi vreti sa-I dati afara. Si und ear trebui sa fie camera lui atunci ? Nu aveti niciun fel de drept sa veniti aici fara ca niciunul din noi sa stie sis a ziceti ca il dati pe Sasuke afara din camera pentru a sta cu mine in camera ! Poate nici nu mai vreau sa stau cu voi in camera; nici macar nu m-ati intrebat ! Plecati, ACUM !

- Sakura, ce este cu toate scenele astea de prost gust ? De ce te comporti asa ? Si discutasem de la inceputul saptamanii, de cand ne-a zis Kakashi de excurisie cum vom sta in camera – si tu ai zis ca stai cu noi doua si cu Hin, nu ? Ce, acum nu-ti mai amintesti ? Si de cand te intelegi tu atat de bine cu Sasuke ? Il cunosti doar de o saptamana si il urasti din prima zi in care l-ai vazut ? Si cum ramane cu planul tau, huh ? Renunti sau asta doar face parte din proiectul tau diabolic ? Acum nu mai zici ni …

Dar Temari fu intrerupta de TenTen, care ii spuse sa termine si ca exagereaza.

Hmm, ma intreb despre ce plan vorbeste blonda si de ce a ramas Saku asa intepenita, socata, cu gura cascata ? " Plan diabolic " – ma ingrijoreaza déjà situatia, devine enervant faptul ca nu stiu nimic despre diabolicitatea Sakurei.

Sakura. Sakura care pare un inger cazut din cer special pentru mine – poate ea sa fie rea, diabolica, mefistofelic, nemiloasa, perfida, malefic, sadica … atat de cruda poate fi aceasta fiinta ce pare inconjurata de o aura a generozitatii, a blandetii nesfarsite, puritatii nemarginite si a seraficciei fara sfarsit ? Nu, nu mi-o pot imagina pe rozalie facand ceva rau, ranind pe cineva. Ea este mult prea firava, blanda, dulce si gingasa pentru a fi o persoana rea.

Fara sa-mi dau seama, cele doua fete nu ma erau in camera, nici bagajele lor; iar Saku statea pe pat, uitandu-se la mine cu lacrimi in ochii ei verzulii, atat de prazulii si patrunzatori ca te facea sa cazi din picioare cand o vedeai atat de trista si indurerata – sunt sigur, regret ceva … Dar ce ? Oare … planul acela ? O fi adevarat ?

Imi iau privirea de la ea, ducandu-ma spre cuier; imi scot si eu geaca si ma duc langa Sakura pe pat. Aceasta incepe sa planca spunand ca ii pare extreme de rau, isi cere mii si mii de scuze pentru ceva ce eu inca nu stiu. IMi mai zice si ca nu a stiut ce sa faca, ca era prima ei zi si nu stia nimic, ca era pirduta in realitate. Rozalia tremura incontrolabil, plangand in hohote, cerandu-mi scuze.

Mai am putin si incep si eu sa plang, dar trebuie sa ma tin tare, macar unul din noi sa fie puternic. Chiar daca in colturile ochilor mi-au aparut mici perlute invizibile de tristete, am reusit sa nu le dau drumul sa alunece pe obrazul meu.

O iau pe Sakura in brate, stangand-o cu putere, ii soptesc pe un ton atat de dulce ca puteam topi gheata din inima oracui nefericit:

- Sakura … te simti bine? Nu mai tremura, te rog, si spune-mi ce s-a intamplat. Linisteste-te si povesteste-mi. Sunt aici ca sa te ascult.

Aceasta isi arunca ochii intra-I mei, facandu-ma sa parsalizez instant; acei ochii, acea privire, acea persoana careia ii apartin …

Dar sirul gandurilor imi este intrerupt de catre Sakura, care sparge orice farama de liniste asurzitoare ce se mai afla intre noi, spunandu-mi despre ce este defapt vorba – motivul care leaga farmecele asupra tristetii noastre, a acestor doua suflete omenesti; al meu si al rozaliei.

Ceea ce aud ma socheaza, dar nu intr-un mod bun, ci chiar unul negative. Ma desprind incet din imbratisarea cu fata de langa mine, spunandu-I pe un ton indurerat, cu lacrimi care imi curgeau pe fata mai ceva ca un rau furios :

- Tu …


	36. Albumul de mult uitat

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 36**

**- Albumul de mult uitat –**

- Tu, cu lacrimile frante, cu sufletul pierdut, privirea in pamant. Un singur cuvant. Nu-mi spune nimic, este mai bine asa. As vrea sa te cred, dar azi nu mai cred in tine; nu mai cred in noi.

- Sasuke, te rog, nu ma uri … nu am vrut sa se ajunga la asta, a fost doar una dintre cele mi mari prostii pe care le-am facut vreodata, in toata viata mea. Nu as putea trai de acum incolo, stiind ca nu ma urasti, ca nu vrei sa m mai vezi niciodata si mai rau: ca nu mai vrei sa fim prieteni, ca nu mai suntem cei mai buni prieteni. Sasuke, tu esti intr-un anume fel persoana mea – varianta mea masculina – iar fara tine sunt pierduta, distrusa … nu mai sunt eu. Te iubesc ! Esti intr-un fel fratele meu, cel pe care nu l-am avut niciodata, dar mi l-am dorit din totdeauna; defapt esti mult mai mult decat un frate pentru mine, desi nu gasesc cuvantul potrivit pentru a define ce insemni tu pentru mine, cat de important esti ! Te rog, te rog, te implooor ….

Eu nu o lass a continue, asa ca ma ridic si o intrerup spunandu-i:

- Sakura ! Gata, termina ! Nu vreau sa mai aud niciun cuvant, m-am saturat de toate cuvintele pe care le scoti pe gura. La fiecare vorba rostita de tine ma simt ca un drogat – sunt drogat de fiecare lucru pe care il spui, fiecare chestie oricat ar fi de mica, de neinsemnata si fara importanta … eu sunt fascinate de acele lucruri, sunt atent la toate detaliile, apoi le analizez pe toate. Nu ma intreba de ce, pentru ca nu stiu ce sa-ti raspund, dar stiu un lucru: tu esti mult mai importanta pentru mine decat orice orice alta persoana existent pe acest pamant, univers. Si vrei sa stii care este partea cea mai poroasta ? Ca tie nu-ti pasa nici macar unu la suta de acest aspect neinsemnat, fara noima; desi pentru mine asta inseamna totul – TU esti TOTUL pentru MINE. Vreau sa te fac sa intelegi asta inca din prima zi in care ne-am vazut, dar tu doar te joci cu mine si asta nu mai pot sa accept. Ma doare prea tare, imi pasa mult prea mult pentru a mai putea suporta.

Inima ma durea, imi ardea in interior cerandu-mi din rasputeri sa nu zic ceea ce i-am spus Sakurei. Desi am spus-o cu atata calm, am zis totul cu o amaraciune de nedescris in suflet. Parc a era sfarsitul lumii, simteam cum totul se termina.

De ce? De ce eu? Simt cum inima imi este sparta in mii de bucatele. Niste parti inecuperabile, taioase si extrem de dureroase. Simt cum viata mea se termina.

Increderea este un edificiu greu de construit, foarte usor de distrus si foarte, foarte greu de reconstruit. Sunt miscat de felul in care increderea descreste, de modul in care Sakura m-a dezamagit si m-a lasat asa, indurerat. Nu cred ca o sa mai pot suporta mult. Simt cum in ochii mei, mai bine zis in colturile ochilor mei, din nou, se strang cateva, mai multe, firicele de lacrimi. Lacrimi care pot sa strapunga si cel mai indestructibil lucru si sa-l sparga, sa-l distruga, sa-l omoare. Ne mai putand sa suport acele lacrimi, imi inchid involuntar ochii, lasand picaturile de durere sa cada lin, taios si ucigator pe fata mea. Simteam cum vine sfarsitul, cum ma sting incetisor si cum mor. Nu mai puteam rezista. Era mult prea dureros pentru mine. Nici nu stiu daca se putea sau nu mai rau, dar pentru mine era destul. Simteam cum nu mai pot gandi limpede, cum prin venele mele trece imbinarea dintre durere, furie si frica, frica de a suferii si mai mult. Creierul meu era deja acaparat de acea imbinare, iar eu, nemaisupartant acea tacere asurzitoare, incep sa zbier. Am urlat cam am putut de tare, apoi am cazut pe parchetul recisor, fara nici macar a respira. De cand am auzit acele cuvinte infernale nu am mai putut nici sa respir.

Inca aveam ochii inchisi. Incepusem sa tremur ingrozitor de tare. Nu tremuram numai de teama, asta se intampla si pentru ca eram nervos. Sunt pur si simplu nervos pe mine. Cred ca am ajuns chiar sa ma urasc pe mine insami. Asta s-a intamplat doar pentru ca nu am putut sa am mai multa grija de Sakura, nu am putut sa ma apropii de ea mai devreme, nu am reusit nimic; se pare ca nu am facut de loc bine, absolut totul este distrus, ruinat.

Sakura mi-a zis ca ma iubeste … ca ma iubeste ? Dar de ce nu a ajuns sa simta acest sentiment inainte de a ma face pe mine sa sufar atat ? De ce ? Ce i-am facut pentru a ma trata in felul acesta, in acest mod atat de hain si crud ?

Dar nu pot nici sa o las sa plece, nu pot trai fara ea langa mine, nu pot rezista !

Cat timp eu am inceput sa disper de durere, Sakura a disparut, s-a evaporat. Deja nu mai puteam sa mai suport cum ochii imi sunt din ce in ce mai plini de lacrimi, lacrimi care vor sa evadeze, sa ma taie, sa ma omoare. Simteam ca si cum o parte din mine s-a dus o data cu ea, vrand sa lase un gol imens in interiorul sufletului meu. Pur si simplu nu lasam acele picaturi de durere sa cada din ochii mei si sa-mi inunde fata. Refuz sa plang din nou !

Ma ridic brusc de pe podeaua rece si ma uit spre lucrurile Sakurei. Nu am de gand sa o las balta; chiar daca m-a ranit mult prea tare, o voi ierta – nu am alta alternativa.

Observ ca si-a luat geaca din cuier, deci poate fi oriunde. Acum imi va fi un pic mai greu sa o gasesc, dar nu o pot lasa noaptea singura, trista, plangand. Cine stie ce poate sa I se intample ?

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri mult timp, imi iau geaca si plec, neuitand sa incui usa. Cat astept sa vina liftul imi scot telefonul si incerc sa o sun, dar nu raspunde. In lift o mai sunt de cateva ori, dar totul este in zadar.

Cand ajung la receptive vad o usa deschisa. Ma duc spre acel loc si vad o fata cu parul de o culoare unica in toata lumea, sdtand cu o chitara in mana, parand ca incearca sa scrie un cantec. O vad cum isi sterge lacrimile, apoi spune ca vrea sa inceapa cantecul, soptind doar pentru ea ca ar fi vrut ca eu sa fiu aici, ascultand-o si tinand-o in brate.

Ma bucur ca nu stie ca sunt aici, acum o pot vedea cantand, scriind un cantec …. Fara ca ea sa stie. Si dupa ii pot face o surprise, spunandu-I ca am fost aici in tot acest timp. Perfect plan.

Imi dau jos geaca groasa si ma asez jos, langa usa pentru a o asculta pe rozalie si pentru a o putea vedea in acelasi timp. Deodata, aceasta incepe sac ante la chitara, incepand si niste versuri, care apoi le scrie pe o hartie:

- It's so rare to find a friend like you,  
Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue,  
The way we talk, the things you say, the way you make it all ok,  
And how you know all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway.

Doamne, ce versuri frumoase. Cred ca asta este prima strofa a melodiei. Imi place la nebunie, este pur si simplu extrem de … de adevarat ceea ce spune. Oare este vorba despre mine in acele versuri ?

Dar sirul gandurilor imi este interrupt de vocea melodioasa, a domnisoarei cu care vreau sa ma impact, care rasuna frumos in incapere:

- If i could wish for one thing,  
I'd take the smile that you bring  
Where ever you go in this world, I'll come along.  
Together we dream the same dream,  
Forever i'm here for you, you're here for me,  
Oh ooh oh,

Two voices one song.

Fara sa ma pot bine, incep si eu sa cant niste versuri care imi vin instant in minte, ca un avion ce traverseaza cerul fara sa ai macar timp sa clipesti. Desigur, o sperii pe rozalie atunci cand imi aude voce ape acelasi ritm folosit de ea:

- And enywhere you are you know I'll be around,  
And when you call my name I'll listen for the sound.

Apoi, mai cantam o data referenul compus de ea si incepem sa radem, dandu-ne seama ca ne simtim din noi bine unul in preajma celuilalt. Sakura lasa chitara jos, ridicandu-se de pe canapeaua pe care statea si ….


	37. Turn The Page

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 37**

**- Turn The Page –**

Sakura lasa chitara jos, ridicandu-se de pe canapeaua pe care statea si incepe sa sare pe mine, luandu-ma in brate si incepand in acelasi timp sa-si ceara scuze. O imbratisez si eu, spunandu-I ca nu mai are de ce sa-si ceara scuze, deoarece am inteles ca ii pare rau pentru ceea ce a facut si am iertat-o.

Peste cateva secunde, ochii mei erau rataciti in ochii prazulii ai rozaliei, conturandu-se un contact visual perfect, greu de distrus.

Eram incremenit. Totul in jurul meu disparuse, eram numai eu si ea. Stateam nemiscati si ne uitam unul la altul. Ma privea adanc in ochi, facandu-ma sa-mi pierd mintile. Ochii ei de un verde atat de intens erau plini de blandete si bunatate, ma inebuneau. Mi-am adancit si mai mult privirea in a ei, pentru a putea trece de acel paradis verzuliu, ce semana cu un colt rupt din natura, si a putea vedea in interiorul ei, a sufletului sau. Verdele parca nu se mai termina, cu cat ne adanceam mai mult privirile, cu atat mai apasator si mai intens devenea, era infinit, fara sfarsit. Oricat de mult m-as fi straduit sa trec de infinitul smaraldiu nu as putea, era imposibil; asemeni unui zid indestructibil.

Nimeni nu facea nimic. Doar stateam pierduti fiecare in ochii celuilalt. Parca amandoi asteptam ca celalalt sa faca sau sa zica ceva, dar niciunul dintre noi nu avea curajul sa faca asta. Cred ca am stat asa ceva. Nici nu mai simteam cum trece timpul, parca era oprit in loc pentru a simti momentul. Secundele treceau, minutele la fel, poate ca si orele, dar mie nu-mi pasa, nu ma mai interesa. Ma simt mult prea bine in starea in care ma aflu, atat de fericit, de bucuros, vesel. Este o senzatie unica, ceva ce simt doar cand sunt cu Sakura, cand ma uit la ea si vad bunatatea din ochii ei; numai ea imi poate da o astfel de perceptive, o simtire de nedescris.

Eu inca nu dedeam nici un fel de semn de viata, eram atat de fermecat, de vrajit de ea, de orice lucru mic si insemnat care era legat de ea. Totul in jurul meu, de fapt al nostru, era magic, parca eram intr-un basm, cel mai frumos si magic basm care ar putea exista vreodata.

Noi ne apropiam din ce in ce mai mult unul de altul, niciunul din noi nestiind ce avea sa se intample. Privirile noastre erau inca nedespartite. Din momentul in care ne-am privit nu ne-am mai putut dezlipi unul de celalalt; am ramas inghetati, inghetati de prea multa fericire si blandete. Ochii ei au ceva special, ceva ce ma facea sa mor sa-I vad, sa-I explorez si sa-i iubesc. Inima incepe sa-mi bata din ce in ce mai tare cu fiecare secunda care trecea, iar eu ma simt din ce in ce mai bine. Golul din inima mea nu mai se afla acolo. Nu mai simte niciun fel de durere, tristete sau suferinta. Totul este perfect, poate cam prea perfect. Oricum ar fi mie imi place extrem de mult, ma face sa ma simt implinit, viu, real, eu cu adevarat.

Pur si simplu nu ma pot oprii din zambit cand ma uit la el. Ma simt apreciat, in siguranta, iubit. Ea ma face sa ma simt mai bine decat se poate. Ma face sa zambesc, sa uit de probleme si tristete, sa vreau sa-mi traiesc cu adevarat viata, sa nu mai fie totul un chin. Totul a incep in sfarsit sa capete contur in momentul in care am cunoscut-o pe Sakura. Viata mea tocmai a inceput cu adevarat.

Intr-o fractiune de secunda totul devine si mai magistral decat este, deoarece eu ma apropii de ea din ce in ce mai mult. Chiar daca o fac cu o viteza mai mica decat a melcului, tot este ireprosabil. Acum ma aflu la doar cativa centimetrii de ea, mai exact de fata sa. Ii pot simti parfumul. Mirosul emanat de ea este divin. Nu exista nici un coltisor al mintii mele care sa nu fie invadat de ea, care sa mai poata gandii logic, care sa nu fie afectat de afectiune.

Brusc, ne desprindem incetisor din imbratisarea calduroasa, apoi ne indreptam spre lift pentru a merge inapoi in camera noastra. Tot s-a schimbat atat de repede; mai aveam putin si ne atingeam buzele, iar acum ne aflam in lift. Cum este poibil ?

In timp ce urca liftul noi nu am zis nimic, apoi, cand am ajuns in dreptul camerei am avut o surpriza. Cele doua prietene ale Sakurei – care s-ar putea sa nu mai fie numite amice mult timp – se aflau in fata usii camerei noastre. Pe fata fiecareia se putea citi regretful ce le invada sufletele, dare u si rozalia avem a atitudine complet diferite: ea se uita indiferenta la cele doua, iar eu le vad cu o dezamagire ce poate umple infinitul, nemarginitul.

Sakura nu le spune nimic, insa imi zice mie ca sa descui usa. Fac ceea ce imi spune Saku, intram in camera, dar nu inched usa. Ma duc la cele doua fete ce stau triste la usa si le spun:

- Ceea ce ati facut a fost o prostie, nu ati gandit inainte de a faptui. Nu stiu ce ati avut in cap in acel moment, dar lucrurile care le-ati zis, mai ales tu Temari ….

Sunt intrerupt de Sakura, care ma anunta ca se duce sa se spele, informandu-ma ca baia va fi ocupata ceva timp. Perfect ! Acum pot vorbi cu cele doua fara a-mi fi frica ca ma va auzi rozalia.

Tusesc infundat, dupa care continui pe un ton putin mai agresiv ca cel folosit mai devreme:

- Toate chestiile pe care le-ati spus au comis un dezastru ! M-am certat cu Sakura din cauza voastra si a ambitiilor voastre stupide; numai din vina voastra ! Bine ca ne-am impacat, pentru ca daca nu mai eram in acest moment prieteni nu v-as fi iertat-o niciodata ! Acum nu stiu ce naiba mai vreti, de ce ati venit aici, dar nu vrea nimeni sa va auda scuzele, parerile de rau si, in special, nici unul din noi nu va va ierta – nici azi, nici maine, nici niciodata … nu se va intampla prea curand oricum !

Ma uit la TenTen cu o urma de tristete. Ea nu parea foarte afectata de ceea ce i-am zis, in schimb se uita la mine folosind o privire foarte provocatoare, pasionala, senzuala.

Cred ca o sa-I zic ca termine; clar – nu mai mai intereseaza TenTen din acest moment – nu am fost niciodata indragostit de ea si nu voi fi … a fost doar o simpla atractie, una prosteasca.

- TenTen, asculta bine ….

Insa, un tipat zgomotos imi atrage atentie, facandu-le sip e cele doua sa se ingrijoreze. Urletul acela, un strigat de ajutor, zbieretul asurzitor … Sakura ! Racnetul se aude din baie, unde este rozalie ! Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, ma duc direct la baie, si intru, fara sa ma gandesc ca Sakura ar putea fi goala – dar este mult mai importanta siguranta fetei.

Cand intru ….


	38. – Surpriza !

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 38**

**- " – Surpriza ! " –**

Cand intru o vad pe Sakura cocotata pe cada, zbierand cat putea de tare, in timp ce arata spre un gandac ce trecea prin fata toaletei. Eu am inceput sa rad cu pofta de biata Sakura, care cu greu isi mai tinea prosopul de un alb imaculat, din cauza fricii.

Intr-o fractiune de secunda gandacul zacea mort pe gresia de un verde asemanator cu cel al ochilor rozaliei. Iau o bucatica mica de hartie igienica, ma aplec si insfac insect fara viata, apoi arunc pachetelul in gunoiul ce se afla langa usa.

Sakura ma priveste speriata, intrebandu-ma daca mai exista alta insecta prin baie. Eu chicotesc jucaus, apoi ii zic ca nu mai exista nicio vietate in incapere.

Fata se da jos din cada, avand grija sa nu-I cada prosopul si imi zice ca pot sa ies sis a nu uit sa-mi scot fanteziile perverse din cap. Incep sa rad in timp ce ma indreptam spre usa. Inainte de a iesi o intreb pe Sakura, cu un ton provocator:

- Daca intentionez sa iti dau jos prosopul, ce-mi faci ? Ma gandesc …. Te face sa arati mai plinuta, mai lata iar daca il dai jos o sa fi din nou Sakura cea supla si sexy pe care o stiu eu.

Acesta zambeste pervers, spunandu-mi cu o intonatie senzuala:

- Eu nu-ti fac nimic, doar te avertizez sa nu incerci daca nu vrei sa experimentezi ceva mai putin placut dupa; doar asa, sa stii inainte sa faci vreo prostie.

Fata se opreste pentru cateva secunde din vorbit, pana cand ajunge la doar cativa centimetri de mine.

Isi apropie buzele de urechea mea stanga, apoi imi sopteste seditios:

- Stii, inca nu ai primit premiul pe care trebuia sa il dobandesti luni, dupa ora de sport. Inca mai este valabil, daca vrei, bineinteles. Ce parere ai, huh ? Ai chef de putina actiune, ceva foarte interesant, un lucru pe care nu l-ai mai facut niciodata in viata ta, o chestie mult prea palpitanta pentru a putea fi reala ?

Eu dau din cap in semn ca sunt de accord, desi nu stiam ce are de gand, ce idei nebune si perverse mai are fata asta. Totusi, sunt curios sa incerc acea senzatie despre care vorbeste rozalia.

Sper doar ca nu are de gand sa se culce cu mine, pentru ca asta nu se va intampla in viitorul apropiat; dar nu cred, nu este genul ei. Desi Sakura este extrem de perversa, are tot felul de idei nebune si face cateodata niste chestii necugetate, rozalia nu este in stare sa se culce cu mine, cu niciun baiat. Ea este mai mult cu jocurile perverse.

Chicotesc, dupa care o simt pe Sakura cum imi linge urechea de cateva ori, o musca o data, apoi imi spune excitant, instigator, atragator si extreme de stimultiv:

- Tu nu trebuie sa faci nimic, ma lasi pe mine sa fac totul. Totusi, eu zic sa mergem intr-unul dintre paturi – sa le testam - ce zici, ai vrea ?

Eu nu mai stau pe ganduri si o iau pe rozalie in brate ducand-o in cel mai apropiat pat. Cat ajung in dreptul patului si o las jos, pe podea, Sakura preia o fata foarte serioasa, indreptandu-se catre cele doua fete, Temari si TenTen, care nu au plecat inca. Dandu-mi seama ca vrea sa zica ceva rautacios, ma duc sa deschid usa, invitandu-le pe cele doua sa iasa afara din camera. Ele nu mai spun nimic, insa o vad pe TenTen cu se stramba in timp ce incerca sa ajunga mai repede la iesirea din camera. Chiar cand bruneta trecea pe langa mine, eu, neputand sa ma abtin, exclam pe un ton obscen:

- Sakura, avem treaba in seara asta ! Ar fi mai bine sa ne grabim daca vrem sa terminam pana cand rasare soarele !

Sakura se uit la mine mirata timp de o secunda, timp in care fetele au plecat. Inchid usa si ma indrept spre rozalie. In drumul meu scurt spre fata, ii explic ca am zis acele lucruri impudice pentru a o face geloasa pe TenTen. Rozalia sta cateva secunde sa reflecteze la conspiratia perversitatii, dupa care incepe sa rada ca o psihopata scapata de la spitalul de nebuni, in timp ca ma tragea peste ea in patul din spatele ei.

Ne trantim cu severitate in patul moale, in timp ce buzele noastre mai aveau cativa milimetri si se atingeau. Sakura imi da jos puloverul de un verzui inchis, il arunca pe podea si ofteaza.

- Cate haine mai ai pe tine ?

Dupa intrebarea adresata de rozalie imi jos si tricou gri, aruncandu-l in acelasi loc unde mi-a azvarlit Saku si puloverul. Ea incerca sa-mi dea jos blugii, dare u o opresc si o intreb daca e sigura ca vrea asta; spune doar sa ma grabesc. Ma descotorosesc si de blugi si ma pun din nou peste rozalie.

Incepem sa ne atingem incitant, provocator, trupesc in orice loc posibil si imposibil ce apartine corpului fiecaruia. Facesm miscari lascive, voluptuase, mult prea obscene si excitant de impudice.

Ne sarutam pe corp, pe maini, urechi, fata … dar nu ne atingem buzele unul altuia, absolut deloc, nici macar o data; nu indrazneste nici unul dintre noi sa isi preseze buzele de ale celuilalt, creind o scanteie erotica greu de controlat.

Dar chiar cand rozalia ramane fara prosop, deoarece l-am ratacit pe undeva prin camera, aruncat si parasit de posesoare; din camera se aude un strigat vessel ce spune:

- Surpriza !

Ne oprim instant la auzul acelei voci. Nu, nu poate fi, nu se poate ! Intorc capul spre locul de unde s-a auzit zgomotul, lasand-o si pe Sakura sa vada, si observam ca este ….


	39. Love is the distance

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 39**

**- Love is the distance -**

Intorc capul spre locul de unde s-a auzit zgomotul, lasand-o si pe Sakura sa vada, si observam ca este Kakashi. Barbatul ramane uimit vazand ce faceam, nestiind ce sa mai spuna. Pe fata lui se putea citi dezamagirea, uimuirea si confuzia.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, incerc sa ma dau jos de pe Sakura, dar ea imi sopteste sa astept o secunda pentru a pune ceva pe ea. Ma aplec repede spre podea, apuc puloverul meu si il inmanez rozaliei. Aceasta isi acopera trupul cu haina pe care i-am dat-o, in timp ce ma ridic repede, intorcandu-ma cu fata spre dirig.

Fata lui este toatal inexpresiva, nu arata nimic; nu am nici cea mai vaga idée la ce se gandeste, ce ganduri ii strabat mintea – pot doar sa presupun.

Linistea ce predomina in incapere este deranjata de vocea melodioasa a rozaliei, care ne anunta ca se duce pana la baie. Minunat ! Acum am ramas singur cu dirigul; nici nu vreau sa-mi imaginez ce o sa-mi zica !

Sakura o ia tiptil pe langa mine, traversand repejor distanta pana la baie, dar chiar cand sa intre in interiorul baii, este oprita de catre Kakashi, care ii spune:

- Inainte de a intra, te rog sa te straduiesti sa asculti si tu ceea ce ii voi spune lui Sasuke; apoi, cand te vei intoarce imbracata decent, va voi spune amandurora ceva important, niste informatii … asa, pentru cultura voastra generala. Acum te poti duce linistita.

A zis-o pe un ton destul de nervos si iritat – asta sigur nu va fi prea bine. Sper doar sa nu ma certe prea mult.

Dar nu mai am timp sa-mi continui rugamintile la supravietuire, deoarece profesorul imi spune pe un ton destul de sever, dar in acelasi timp bland, ingrijorator, temator si speriat:

- Sasuke, lasa-ma sa-ti zic cateva lucruri si sa-ti pun cateva intrebari, inainte de a-mi da o explicatie buna pentru ceea ce se petrecea aici cand am intrat. In primul rand, vreau sa-mi zici daca voi chiar aveati de gand sa o faceti sau era doar o tentativa de a ma face pe mine sa innebunesc ? Voi v-ati gandit si la consecinte, la ce s-ar fi putut intampla daca eu nu veneam la fix, daca nu intram peste voi in acel moment ?

Face o pauza, oftand zgomotos, parca incercand sa-si controleze cuvintele, ideile si tot ceea ce face. Rigiditatea cu care respire ma face din ce in ce mai tensionat, mai impacientat si mai agitat. Observ cum piciorul incepe sa mi se miste, incepand sa faca un zgomot ce ii atrage si privirea tutorelui. Simt cum palmele imi transpire, devenind foarte umede; ca si cum arc urge apa dintr-o bluza scoasa din masina de spalat. Respiratia mi se accentueaza, aerul devenind mai toxic cu fiecare inspiratie a mea, ca un drog fara de care nu as putea trai, desi nu face bine – asa se simte oxigenul care imi intra in plamani.

Fara sa-mi dau seama, inghit in sec, facandu-l pe Kakashi sa tresara, in timp ce corpul meu era acaparat de un fior inflacarat, care imi stapungea corpul cu caldura infierbantata, incinsa. Am emotii; mi-e frica ce ceea ce ma va mai intreba dirigul. Off, si Sakura de ce nu mai vine odata, de ce ma lasa aici sa ard in Iad, simtindu-ma ca un om rau, ca un raufacator, un infractor, un violator – regretand ceea ce s-a intamplat, toate scenele fierbinti alaturi de rozalie ? De ce ? De ce numai eu ? De ce am numai problem de cand a aparut Sakura in viata mea ?

Sunt trezit din profunzime de barbatul care imi adreseaza o alta serie de intrebari:

- Sasuke, vreau sa-mi zici ceva, cateva chestii pe care eu le consider importante si esentiale. – Eu ma uit cu ochii mai mari la el, interceptand fiecare cuvant pe care il rosteste. – Raspunde-mi sincer; tu esti indragostit de Sakura ? Il place de ea, simti ceva pentru fata aceasta ?

Eu nu il mai las sa termine ceea ce vroia sa zica, deoarece il intrerup, raspuzandu-I la toate intrebarile pe care mi le-a adresat:

- Nu, nu imi place de Sakura si categoric, nu sunt indragostit de ea ! Nu simt o astfel de dragoste fata de ea, dar simt ceva mult mai puternic, o alta forma de iubire: simt ca ea face parte din mine, ca si cum am fi una si aceeasi persoana, desi sunt doua personalitati total diferite; cand sunt langa ea simt cum lumea capata o alta fata, totul fiind bine, toti oamenii fiind buni, fara sa mai existe niciun fel de infatisare a raului; sunt miscat de felul in care ne potrivim perfect, ca si cum am fi o picatura de apa sparta in doua jumatati identice, desi, in acelasi timp, nu ne asemanam absolut de loc, nici macar un pic. Eu o iubesc pe Sakura, o iubesc chiar foarte mult dar nu in felul in care credeti dumneavoastra, ci ca pe o sora, mai mult decat pe o sora – este ceva ce nu pot descrie folosind cuvinte, este ceva ce se poate intelege doar avand acest sentiment in interiorul inimii, instalat pe vecie in adancul sufletului. Si ca sa va raspund si la celelalte intrebari: nu aveam de gand sa ma culc cu Sakura, nu as face asa ceva nici de ar fi ultimul lucru nici daca viata mea ar depinde de asta ! Tot ceea ce se intampla a fost … a fost doar o prosteala, ceva negandit si fara pic de ratiune. Desi eram perfect constient, nu eram aici, totul se intampla fara ca eu sa-mi dau seama, pana cand s-a ajuns poate prea departe. Si daca nu ati fi venit in acel moment nu s-ar fi intamplat nimic, va garantez ca ne-am fi oprit si singuri, fara sa facem ceva nesabuit care ne-ar fi distrus vietile pentru totdeauna. M-am gandit foarte mult la ceea ce s-ar fi intamplat dupa, am calculate totul intr-o masura inimaginabila, am fost atent pana si la cel mai mic detaliu, avand controlul aspura ipostazei in care ne-ati vazut. Si …

- Am inteles. Am priceput foarte bine ceea ce vrei sa spui Sasuke, dar … Sakura simte la fel pentru tine sau ?

- Da, impartasim aceleasi sentimente. Plus, ea este intragostita de Naruto, iar eu de Ten … de Hinata !

Kakashi a ramas cu gura cascata, nestiind ce sa mai spuna. Pe fata lui se puteau citi un amalgam de sentimente, paradoxul emotiilor.

Deodata, se aude usa baii, deschizandu-se. Intr-o fractiune de secunda o vad pe Sakura zambind timid, imbracata intr-o pereche de pijamale negre cu cateva modele cu note musicale si o chitara mare de culoare verde. Eu si Kakashi ne uitam fix la rozalie cum vine spre mine, pana cand ….


	40. In These Arms

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 40**

**- In These Arms –**

Eu si Kakashi ne uitam fix la rozalie cum vine spre mine, pana cand Kakashi sparge linistea asurzea camera de hotel, spunand:

- Acum ca a venit si Sakura, va pot spune ceea ce vroiam sa spun, ceva cu adevarat important, care cred ca va intereseaza, si anume: despre Naruto si Hinata. Deoarece am aflat despre sentimentele fiecaruia fata de cei doi, cred ca va voi spune mai mult decat vor afla colegii vostrii. Naruto este grav ranit, fiind inca in coma; era intr-o stare stabile cand am plecat eu de la spital, dar m-a sunat acum mama lui si mi-a zis ca a intrat din nou in coma. Doctorii spun ca ar avea nevoie de operatie, deoarece ranile lui sunt mult mai grave decat par – trebuie operat la inima deoarece are absenta de valve tricupside, iar inima lui a suferit un impact foarte traumatizant. Ca si cum nu ar fi de ajuns, mai are si hematrom epidural; si stati sa va zic ce inseamna. Hematromul epidural apare in urma unui traumatism craniocerebral ce produce o sangerare in spatial dintre dura mater si oasele craniului. O lovitura la cap produce frecvent un hematol extern; asa numitul cucui – prin ruperea vaselor de sange de la nivelul scalpului -, insa uneori poate duce la formarea unui hematom la nivelul spatiilor dintre foitele meningeale care acopera creierul. Hematomul epidural este cauzat de ruperea arterelor durale, cel mai adesea a arterei meningee medii. Ca urmare a sangerarii intre dura mater si os se acumuleaza o colectie hemoragica intr-un spatiu inchis: intrucat nu se poate extinde spre os, fiind un plan dur, hematomul va comprima creierul. Clinic exista o evolutie particulara numita " Talk and die syndrome ": dupa lovitura, pacientul este putin ametit sau isi pierde temporar cunostinta timp de cateva secunde, minute sau chiar ore, dupa care isi revine complet. Dupa un interval lucid de cateva ore sau chiar zile apare deteriorarea statusului neurologic cu evolutie catre coma si, daca nu se intervine chirurgical, catre deces. Depistarea acestui hematron epidural se face prin CT cranian. Din fericire, Naruto ….

Dar nu mai are timp sa termine, deoarece este deranjat de Sakura, care incepuse sa planga. Lacrimile ii aluneca pe chipul angelic fara incetare de cateva minute. Cu fiecare minut care trece, parca trece o eternitate. Ochii ei sunt rosii de la atata plans, dar tot nu se poate opri. Se simt ingrozitor. Simte ca ii lipseste ceva, ceva foarte important, dorinta de a trai. De ce? Pai, nici nu prea stiu cum sa spun, nu pot sa descriu ceea ce simte ea, nefiind ea, nesimtind aceeasi stare afectiva.

Ma indrept spre rozalie cu afectiune, incercand sa o fac sa se simta in siguranta, protejata … incerc sa-I redau acea incredere, nadejde, convingere ca blondul se va face bine si totul se va termina frumos. As vrea sa pot, dar nici macar eu nu mai am acea certitudine, am pierdut-o pe un drum ratacit de lume, intr-un paradis al cuvintelor, al termenilor medicali … pe undeva printer propozitiile lui Kakashi.

Ii sterg lacrimile ucigatoare de pe obrazul rosu si fin. Incercam sa o opresc din plans, dar nu reuseam. De fiecare data cand se gandeste la viata lui Naruto, ce atarna de un firicel mic de ata, se intristeaza mai tare, plange mai mult, se simte mai prost, mai singura si mai neajutorata … pot citi acest lucru in ochii ei inghititi de cristale amare imbibate in durere si tristete.

Sakura ofteaza lung apoi isi inchide cristalinii sai ochii verzi. Iimi trec mana peste capul sau, deranjandu-i parul lung si roz. Imi pun mana calda pe fata ei arzanda, facand-o sa tresara involuntar, apoi o las sa alunece lin, lasand o urma printer siroaiele de lacrimi ce au curs candva pe acolo, facand o diferenta. Isi deschide ochii ca de smarald, mai ofteaza inca o data, apoi isi sterg incetisor lacrimile taioase, pline de durere si tristete, atat de ucigatoare, de pe fata ei trista si indurerata, lipsita de acel zambet gingas care poate topi sic ea mai inghetata inima.

Ma indepartez de rozalie, ducandu-ma spre bagajul meu, pentru a-mi lua niste pajamale; chiar inghetasem stand in chiloti, iar discursul lui Kakashi mi-a luat orice speranta, m-a dezvelit de caldura fericirii.

Dup ace ma imbrac cu pijamalele alese de mine, fiind intrijorat si pentru Hinata, o fata asemeni unei albastrea frumos mirositoare, intreb, uitandu-ma spre dirig:

- Dar Hinata ? Cu ea ce s-a intamplat ? Cum se simte ? Ea este mai bine ca Natuto ? Va rog, va implore, spune-ti ca este treaza si ca o pot suna sa vorbesc cu ea …

- Hinata are ruptura de splina, o complicatie a traumatismelor care intereseaza partea stanga a abdomenului si care evolueaza in doi timpi. Dupa impactul traumatic, Hinata a acuzat o durere persistent cu hipocondronul stang, insa starea generala s-a mentinut bine. O ecografie sau o tomografie computerizata in cest moment poate fi salvatoare de viata, pentru ca, dupa un interval liber de cateva zile, poate aparea rupture splenica cu hemoragie interna grava – care se manifesta cu instabilitate hemodinamica, soc hipovolemic si iritatie peritoneala. Tratamentul este doar chirurgical. Dar este bine faptul ca am depistat la timp ce are, deoarece o intarziere ar fi putut fi fatala … atat pentru ea cat si pentru Naruto.

Sakura inca plangea, mai incet, mai linistit si cu mult mai multa tristete ce ii cadea din fiecare lacrima. Suspina fara incetare, taidu-si respiratia.

Simt cum tristetea ei imi ajunge si mie in corp, imi invadeaza sufletul si pune stapanire pe actiunile mele. Mici perle transparente se ivesc in colturile ochilor mei, lasandu-ma fara rasuflu, blocand orice in interiorul meu; pana si sangele ramasese pe loc repaus, intr-o inertie perfecta.

Simturile parca imi dispareau rand pe rand, lasandu-ma fara nimic. Simt cum un atat de panica tocmai mi-a incaptusat tot corpul, barandu-mi orice sentiment, imobilizandu-mi orice simt.

Dar, chiar cand cred ca nu mai am nimic, il aud pe Kakashi cum ne zice ca pleaca si ca vorbim maine dimineata. Inainte de a iesi pe usa, mai adauga si faptul ca trebuie sa ne revenim, sa fim puternici, sa trecem peste vestile proasta sis a ne izolam in cusca celor bune.

Insa, sunt trezit din sangerarea sufleteasca ….


	41. Had Enough

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 41**

**- Had Enough – **

Insa, sunt trezit din sangerarea sufleteasca de catre Sakura, care ma intreaba ceva. Nefiind atent, nu am stiut ce sa raspund la aceea ce m-a intrebat, asa ca o pun sa repete. Cand aud despre ce este de fapt vorba raman socat, dar doar temporar, pe moment, in timpul perceperii intrebarii.

Sakura m-a intrebat daca este adevarat tot ceea ce am zis despre ea, despre sentimentele ce I le port, acel paradox al emotiilor ce se afla in interiorul meu.

Ceea ce m-a intrebat fata mi-a facut inima sa inlemneasca pentru o fractiune de secunda; plamanii au incetat sa mai primeasca oxigen in acelasi timp. Nu stiu de ce, de ce m-am blocat in felul asta, dar stiu sigur ca tot ceea ce am spus este adevarat.

Ii spun si rozaiei ca fiecare cuvant pe care l-am rostit a avut adevarul in el intr-un procent de suta la suta. In acel moment simt cum Sakura sare din alergat spre mine, incatusandu-mi corpul intr-o iumbratisare dulce, plina respect, dragoste, bunatate, afectiune si gingasie, iar in timp ce bratele ei imi infasoara corpul, sopteste pe un ton plin de speranta:

- Nu mai fii trist, ma intristezi sip e mine si niciunul dintre noi n are nevoie de asta; am avut parte de destule trauma si destula suferinta doar pentru o singura zi, nu crezi ? Nu te mai gandi la faptul ca Naruto si Hinata sunt in acea stare – trebuie sa gandim pozitiv ! Pe fiecare ne doare acest aspect al vietii, faptul ca cei doi au avut parte de acel accident, dar asta nu inseamna ca trebuie sa ne aflam acum in starea asta. Trebuie sa ascultam putina muzica, sa dansam sis a ne bucuram, zambind pentru orice lucru marunt din viata noastra, pentru orice ni se intampla ! Intelegi ? Acum hai, revino-ti si sa ne bucuram, pentru ca putem, chiar si fara un motiv anume !

Ceea ce imi spune Sakura imi lumineaza inima, dezvaluindu-mi ca am de ce sa fiu fericit, imi apartine un motiv pentru a schita un zambet calduros si dulce: Sakura. Doar ea imi posate face asta; ma poate face sa zambesc oricand, oriunde, la orice ora, pentru orice motiv … oricat de suparat a-si fi, ea imi readuce surasul fericirii.

Imi pun si eu bratele in jurul taliei ei, intreband-o pe un ton senin, plin de curiozitate si energie:

- Saku, ttrebuie sa te intreb: de ce ai facut acele lucruri, de ce ai fost atat de perversa, facand ceva necugetat ? La ce te-ai gandit inainte, ce idei nebune mai aveai ? De ce ? De ce ai facut ceea ce s-a intamplat ? Raspunde-mi in cel mai sincer mod posibil, te implore, Sakura.

Aceasta isi atinteste privirea intr-a mea, facand ca un fior sa-mi stapunga tot corpul. Dupa ce fixeaza un contact visual pictat cu un contur pult prea imperfect pentru a nu putea fi numit perfect, imi raspunde pe un ton dulce, in care se putea citi gingasia ce se imbiba gratios cu sinceritatea sublime:

- Nu stiu. Nu am nici cea mai vaga idée ce a fost in capul meu, doar s-a intamplat. Te rog mult de tot sa nu te superi pe mine pentru acea actiune negandita, te implore sa nu ma urasti ! Nu stiu ce ganduri mi-au stabatut mintea in acel moment … dar ce s-a intamplat a fost magic – mie chiar mi-a … mi-a placut !

- Si mie mi-a placut, floricica ! Si nu te mai scuza atat, nu vreau sa mai aud nicio scuza de acum in colo, inteles ? Nu am cum sa ma supar pe tine, in niciun caz cum sa te urasc – este pur si simplu imposibil acest lucru. Acum, hai, la culcare; avem nevoie de somn, trebuie sa ne odihnim !

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, dau plapuma de pe pat, in asa fel incat sa ma pot tranti – alaturi de rozalie, ce statea ghemuita in bratele mele – apoi o pun peste noi. Nu mai avem timp sa faxcem nimic, deoarece, in momentul in care am stin lumina, noi am fost dusi intr-o lume alcatuita din vise si dorinte, un loc unde orice este posibil, totul se poate realize.


	42. Hold The Line

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 42**

**- Hold The Line –**

Soarele nu mai este darnic şi nu mai are putere, insa incearca sa lumineze orasul. Norii au inceput sa se cearna in stelute argintii inca de seara trecuta, iar acum, cand ma uit pe geam, zapada s-a asternut ca o mantie alba si stralucitoare. Fluturii lucitori gatesc pamantul, alcatuind un covor alb si moale, stralucitor. Fulgii mari ca de vata plutesc in aer leganat, mangaind incet capacii ca niste fantasme, nişte soldaţi muţi şi reci, cu zale de gheaţă. Copacii de zahar raman fermecati de campul de cristal; roi usor de fluturi albi a pus crengilor manusi de puf, reci podoabe-n ramuri goale.

Deschid geamul si constat ca, zapada ca un ocean de ninsoare, a pictat flori de gheata pe fereastra. Scot mana pe geam si ating una dintre perlele mari şi albe ce dansau în văzduh un dans fantastic: fulgul – floare mică şi rotundă, o minune de-o secundă.

Rozalia inca dormea, zambind precum un inger cazut din cer, venit pe pamant special pentru mine. Plapuma calduta ii acoperea trupul firav, facandu-o sa para mai inocenta, mai dulce. Zambesc, uitandu-ma la chipul fetei, simtind cum ma invaluie un sentiment ciudat – ceva ce nu am mai simtit niciodata pana cum. Acesta imi stradate inima, instalandu-se comod in interiorului sufletului meu. Simt fiori pe sirea spinarii, furnicaturi ce imi strabat tot corpul, dandu-mi emotii. Inima bate intr-un ritm alerg, vrand s-o ia la fuga din pieptul meu; ca si cum s-ar simti precum un animal salbatic inchis in cusca, o fiinta ce vrea sa o ia la fuga, sa iasa, sa se elibereze. Nu pot recunoaste acest sentiment, desi aduce cu el si o gramada de vicii …

- Sasuke, cat este ceasul, de ce nu m-ai trezit si pe mine ?

O aud pe rozalie intrerupandu-mi sirul gandurilor, in timp ce se uita la ceasul de pe noptiera, care arata ora opt si douzeci si trei de minute. Aceasta casca, oboseala simtindu-se in gestul ei, apoi imi spune ca vine imediat, ridicandu-se si fugind la baie. Eu ii spun pe un ton vesel ca nu are de ce sa se grabeasca, in timp ce ma indrept spre valiza de langa perete. Imi scot de acolo o pereche de blugi negri, grosi, un tricou rosu si o camasa grosuta in patratele negre, rosii si albe. Imi pun pe mine hainele alese si ma incalt cu bocancii gri, pe care i-am purtat si ieri.

Ma uit in jurul meu, prin camera, parca incercand sa gasesc ceva, orice, dar nu stiu exact ce. Apoi, imi fixez privirea spre privelistea de afara, care mka capta cu fiecare secunda ce trecea. In cateva minute o aud pe Sakura, iesind din baie, ducandu-se la geamantanul ei pentru a-si lua niste haine pentru ziua de azi. Nu sunt atent la ce isi ia, dar o vad cum pleca din nou in baie pentru a se schimba. Ce rapida a fost !

- Fiecare om poseda un anumit orizont. Cand se ingusteaza si devine infinit de mic, el se va transforma intr-un punct si atunci omul va spune: 'Acesta este punctul meu de vedere!'

Ma intorc brusc spre Sakura, atunci cand ii aud vocea. Ce i-a venit sa zica acel lucru ? Wow ! Este déjà imbracata; ce rapida a fost – parca doar ce a plecat acum o secunda si s-a intors intr-o fractiune de secunda inapoi. Nu-mi vine sac red ca repede a trecut timpul !

- Sasuke, mergem jos, sa mancam micul dejun ? Si sa vedem si ce zice Kakashi ca vom face azi, unde vom merge si cum ne vom distra ?

Nu ma zic nimic, deoarece raspunsul meu afirmativ se intelege cu usurinta, atunci cand ma indrept spre usa, tragand-o sip e rozalie de mana. Aceasta era sprijinita de perete, de aceea, avea senzatia ca o sa cada, atunci cand am tras-o dupa mine.

*** Peste Cateva Ore ***

Eu si Sakura ne indreptam spre patinuarul din centrul Yokohamei; ne aflam in taxi – eu in fata, langa sofer, iar Saku in spate. Cum Kakashi ne-a zis ca putem sa mergem unde vrem noi pana la ora patru, noi doi am hotarat sa mergem sa patinam.

Mai avem de stat la un semafor si ajungem. Ce bine, altfel as fi innebunit de plictiseala in taxiul acesta, cu acest om care conduce vehicului in care ne aflam. Nici macar muzica nu are, iar in interiorul masinii cred ca este mai firg decat afara, ca si cum ar fi nins in masina, nu afara.

In cateva secunde soferul incetineste, oprind fix la intrarea in parc, deoarece patinuarul se afla in mijlocul acestuia.

Sakura coboara inaintea mea, inainte, intrebandu-ma daca platesc eu sau ea. I-am spus ca eu, apoi am scos o bagnota din buzunar si i-am dat-o taximetristului, spunandu-I sa pastreze restul. Dup ace masina dispare, o aud pe Sakura, din spate, spunand, parca competand replica mea, ca masina are nevoie si de o sursa de caldura.

Chicotim amandoi, dupa care intram in parc. In cateva minute ajungem la intrarea in pationuar, unde fiecare isi plateste biletul pentru trei ore, apoi mergem sa ne luam patinele; Sakura cere marimea treizeci si opt, iar eu patruzeci si doi. Dup ace ne incaltam, passim pe gheata. Patinuarul este gol, nu mai este nimeni aici; suntem numai noi doi.

Deodata, o aud pe rozalie cum imi spune:

- …


	43. So Close, Yet So Far

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 43**

**- So Close, Yet So Far –**

- Sasuke, eu, nu stiu sa patinez. Si mi-e cam frica sa nu cad; ma ajuti, te rog, sa ma tin pe picioare ? Si … poate ma inveti si sa patinez ?

Hmm … cum de nu stie Sakura sa patineze ? Din cate imi amintesc eu, fata asta a fost una dintre cele mai bune patinatoare ale Yokohamei cand eram la gradinita. De ce ma minte, spunandu-mi ca nici macar nu poate sta in picioare pe gheata ? Ce pune la cale si de ce nu imi spune adevarul ? Ea chiar crede ca am uitat momentul in care m-a invatat sa imi misc picioarele pe patinuar ?

O sa ma prefac ca am uitat si o sa o invat sa patineze, cica; dar daca pana la sfarsitul zilei nu imi spune ca de fapt ea stie sa patineze perfect … cred ca o sa ne certam. Parca terminasem sa ne mintim unul pe celalalt – de ce a inceput din nou ?

Oftez, apoi imi intorc privirea spre rozalie, care se tinea de marginea patinuarului. Incearca sa para speriata, ca si cum nu a mai pasit niciodata pe o gheata atat de fina ca cea de sub picioarele noastre. Incerc sa o cred, sa intru in jocul ei.

Ma indrept spre Sakura, in timp ce imi intindeam mana dreapta spre ea, spunandu-I sa o apuce. Aceasta imi zambeste trist, apoi imi apuca delicat mana, strangand-o cu putere. As fi putut spune ca simt frica ce incerca sa o mimeze, insa nu ii iese prea bine.

Rozalia face un pas, lasand in urma sa o linie, ce se aseamana cu o taietura perfecta a lacului de diamant. Fata incearca sa isi piarda echilibrul, prefacandu-se ca aluneca, cazand pe gheata rece. Eu o ajut sa se ridice, luand-o in brate si spunandu-I sa aiba grija, apoi o iau de mana spunandu-I cu sa isi miste picioarele. Sakura se descurca de minune, fara sa aiba vreo problema cu mentinerea echilibrului pe gheata.

Deodata, ii dau drumul la mana rozaliei, lasand-o sa se miste cum doreste pe gheata, dandu-I un moment in care sa fara miscari complicate, ca o adevarata profesionista. Ma uit la ea de parca a-si privi-o pe Printesa Ghetii, ramand uimit de miscarile complicate pe care le poate executa.

Sakura se opreste, constatand ca mi-am dat de mult seama ca nu este o incepatoare. Fata se indreapta incetisor spre mine, schitand un zambet timid, incercand sa-si arate regretul pentru ca m-a mintit.

Un sentiment ciudat imi acapareaza tot corpul, facandu-mi inima sa bata mai repede, ca si cum ar incerca sa evadeze din interiorul meu. Acesta simtire imi da fiori prin tot corpul, imi trimite tot felul de impulsuri prin trup; este sentimentul de dimineata, acela necunoscut mie. Vreau sa cunosc identitatea acestui sentiment nou, vreau sa stiu ceea ce simt; pur si simplu simt nevoia sa aflu de ce sunt invaluit de acesta trire noua, ce inseamna, de ce simt asta.

Sakura se indreapta spre mine; se deplaseaza cu incetinitorul din partea cealalta a patinuarului. O privesc fascinat, fiind fermecat de gratia cu care se misca – seamana cu cea a unei balerine. Parul rozaliu ii zboara, blocandu-I vederea; dar ea isi elibereaza ochii de firele de par matasoase, marind viteza pentru a ajunge mai repede la mine. Cand ajunge in dreptul meu ma intreaba cu un glas plangaret, putin timid:

- Ma ierti ?

Imi trantesc pe chip o fata bosumflata, in timp ce ma apropi de rozalie, pentru a-I spune la ureche ca nu o iert, nu pana nu imi demonstreaza ca regreta. Acesta ramane cateva clipe pe ganduri, schitand un zambet confuz, apoi ma intreaba cum imi poate arata cat de rau ii pare. Ma abtin sa nu rad, incercand sa imi pastrez privirea misterioara, in asa fel incat sa nu poata citi nimic pe fata mea; stiu ca asta incearca.

- Ma bucur ca ai intrebat, _draga mea_ Sakura. Cred ca am o idée nu este nimic greu, nu te teme. _Poate chiar iti va placea._

Chiar sunt pe cale sa ii dezvalui _planul meu_ complet nebunesc. Si, chiar daca stiu ca nu va fi bine, _imi place sentimentul_, imi place ceea ce vreau sa se intample. Sunt pur si simplu un maniac; profit de Sakura in halul asta, nu ar trebui. O folosesc numai pentru a-mi potoli eu poftele scapate de sub control, asa ceva _nu este normal_.

- Asta nu este un _joc de-a medicii_, Saku, chiar este _real_.

Apoi cad pe gheata rece, ramanand culat, in timp ce continuam sa-I zic fetei ceea ce incepusem:

- Sakura, cred ca nu mai pot sa respire. Nu stiu de ce, habar n-am ce se intampla, dar cred ca … cred ca va trebui sa-mi faci _respiratie gura la gura_ si … uh … si … compresii toracice.

Apoi m-am prefacut ca lesin. Incercam sa nu rad, in timp ce o auzeam pe Sakura urland alarmata, disperarea simtindu-se in vocea de clopotel a tinerei.

Fara sa mai stea mult pe gand, aceasta se aseaza imediat langa mine, facandu-mi treizeci de convulsii toracice. Bun, acum mai lipeau doar cele doua respiratii gura la gura care urma sa le execute. Dar nu, s-a oprit. Pur si simplu s-a oprit din a mai face ceva, de ce ? Sper ca nu si-a dat seama ca ma prefac a fii pe jumatate mort. Haide Saku, _saruta-ma_ ! Saruta-ma, saruta-ma, saruta-ma ! Te implooor ! Doar fa-o, chiar daca ti-ai dat seama ca nu am nimic. _Saruta-ma !_ Adica … fa-mi acea respirtie gura la gura; da, asta vroiam sa zic, _respiratie gura la gura, nu sarut_. _Te rog, fa-o !_

Incerc sa-mi fac inima sa bata cat mai incet, in asa fel incat sa para ca nu respir, ca nu fac nimic. Iar acum, in acest moment simt cum respiratia calda a rozaliei imi atinge fata, ii simt miroul dulceag de vanilie. Este foarte aproape, ii pot simti parul fin si matasos cum imi mangaie chipul, gadilandu-ma un pic.

Incerc cu greu sa-mi potolesc inima, sa-mi tin respiratia sub control; fac tot posibilul sa par aproape mnort doar pentru ca rozalia sa ma sarute. De ce nu o face ? De ce ? Haide, haide, haide ! Hai, Sakura, fa-o, saruta-ma ! Trebuie sa o faci, trebuie ! Am nevoie de asta intr-o cantitate mai mare decat am nevoie sa respir. De ce nu vrei sa intelegi, de ce ma pedepsesti tinandu-ma atat de aproape de tine cand tentatia este prea mare, de ce ?

- Sasuke, deschide mai repede ochii si nu te mai preface ! M-am prins ce vrei sa faci, dar nu o sa se intample. Plus, _inima_ iti bate mult prea tare.

Si am deschis ochii, intalnindu-I pe cei verzi ai rozaliei. Ma pierdeam in infinitatile privirilor noastre, in timp ce ma apropiam de buzele catifelate ale fetei din ce in ce mai mult. Nu stiu ce este cu mine, de ce fac asta, stiu doar ca nu ma pot opri. Este de-a dreptul innebunitor ! Simt cum imi pierd mintile in timp ce centimetrii ce ne despart se scurt unul cate unul, pana ajungem la aproape un milimetru departe unul de celalat.

- Sasuke … Ce ?

Nu o las sa termine, pronuntandu-I la randul meu numele. _Sakura_. Suna atat de bine. As putea sa-I pronunt numele si de o mie de ori fara sa ma plictisesc, simtind de fiecare data acelasi fior ce-mi strapunge corpul, navigand prin mine, facandu-ma sa resimt ceva ce nu pot descrie prin cuvinte. As fi tentat sa spun _iubire_, dar nu, nu o voi face. Sunt sigur ca m-as insela daca as rosti cuvantul cu voce tare. Probabil ca asta ar speria-o si pe Sakura, sigur ar face-o sa intre in panica. _O cunosc._

_- Iubire._

Si tocmai mi-a scapat. Firar ! Ce o sa creada acum, ce ? Oare ma considera déjà nebun, fara pic de minte, un baiat mult prea dubios ? Cum ma considera ea de fapt ? Ce crede Sakura _despre mine_ ?

_- Sasuke ? _

Nu raspund, nestiind ce ma va intreba. Astept pur si simplu sa ma ia la interogatoriu, ar cam avea motive. M-am purtat ca un dependent. Dar nu sunt dependent de nimic … inafara de saruturile cu Sakura. Dar ea nu stie asta, deci nu ma va crede un obsedat, nu-I asa ?

_- De ce ?_ ma intreaba rozalia, tonul ei indicand nesiguranta si confuzia pe care le simtea.

Nu stiu ce sa-I raspund. De ce, ce ? De ce vreau sa o sarut ? De ce imi bate inima in halul asta cand sunt langa ea ? De ce nu ma pot opri din a o privi ? De ce nu stiu cum sa ma tin departe de aceasta fata ? De ce nu ma pot contola cand sunt in preajma ei ? De ce o las sa ajunga sa ma cunoasca cu adevarat ? De ce imi vine sa zic ca sunt indragostit de ea ? De ce cred ca o iubesc ? De ce ? Nu stiu ! Sunt la fel de confuz ca ea, poate chiar mai derutat; nu stiu ce simt, nu stiu ce sa fac, ce sa zic. Pur si simplu nu stiu, sunt total pierdut.

Si din nou, dau un raspuns total negandit, care in loc sa-I clarifice ceva, probabil o va deruta si mai tare, facand-o sa puna mai multe intrebari.

- Pentru ca tu, Sakura Haruno, esti ca un drog pentru mine. Esti propia mea sursa de heroina, iar eu pur si simplu nu ma pot opri. Pentru un motiv necunoscut nu ma pot controla cand sunt cu tine. Si nu pot nici sa stau departe de tine. Sunt egoist, foarte egoist. Am o nevoie disperata ca tu sa faci parte din viata mea, sa fi langa mine in fiecare clipa. Si asta doar pentru ca fara tine as muri. Stiu sigur ca inima mea va continua sa bata vesnic atata timp cat tu vei fi langa mine, atata timp cat parfumul tau va ramane in conituare sursa mea de oxigen, atata timp cat tu vei ramane viata mea. Cand sunt langa tine sunt tentat sa spun ca _te iubesc_, iar cand tu nu te afli in apropierea mea imi vine sa urlu in gura mare ca _sunt indragostit de tine_. _Dar_ nu, _nu sunt_. Pur si simplu … _am nevoie de tine, _Sakura.

Dupa ce aproape ca am facut o perfecta _declaratie de dragoste_, mi-am pun mana peste a ta, sperand ca nu ma vei considera mai nebun decat sunt. Nebun_ dupa tine_. Sau _nu_.

- Ok. O sa incerc sa …

- Nu stai, nu am terminat ! Mai am sa-ti zic inca ceva. Defapt vreau sa te rog sa imi spui ce crezi despre mine. Ma innebuneste acest gand ! Cred ca o sa o iau razna daca nu imi zici. Chiar am nevoie sa-mi zici. M-am cam saturat sa ma intreb daca ma crezi intr-un fel sau in altul; sic el mai mult nu mai pot sa mai support sa ma intreb cat de nebun ma crezi, daca ma crezi.

Cred ca ar fi trebuit sa tac. Am facut o mare prostie zicandui toate acele balari despre sentimente si gandurile mele si confuzia mea extrema care se amesteca cu impulsurile mele iesite de sub control. De ce nu ma mai pot controla ? Pana acum o saptamana aveam cel mai incredibil si mai de admirat control de sine. Iar acum … parca s-ar fi evaportat tot, _ca si cum nu ar fi existat_.

- Incredibil. Dar din nou, Sasuke, _de ce_ ?

_Pentru ca te iubesc. _

Asta as spune, da nu, nu o voi face. Pur si simplu as minti si nu vreau sa o mint pe Sakura, nu pot.

Deodata, incepe sa ninga, fulgii mari si pufosi cazand din cerul de o culoare inchisa. Deja se inserase, fiind aproximativ ora cinci si ceva. Uimitor, cat de repede trece timpul. Stelutele fde gheata cadeau incet din cer, izbindu-se de pamantul rece, in cateva clipe asezandu-se un mic strat de zapada in jurul meu si al Sakurei. Cativa fulgi erau in parut ei rozaliu, facandu-l sa arate mai simpatic.

Asta mi-a distras putin atentia de la cuvintele rostite de Sakura, dar mi-am revenit, m-am adancit din nou in gandurile mele.

Oftez, nesiind ce sa mai zic de data asta. Nu stiu ce sa ii mai raspund, fara sa-I provoc o confuzie mai mare. Sunt pierdut.

Si totusi, deschid gura si ii zic ceva total _surprinzator pentru amandoi_:

- Pentru ca _vreau_ sa te sarut.

Si atunci Sakura isi arcuieste _buzele_ intr-unul dintre cele mi frumoase zambete ale ei, facandu-ma sa ma topesc. Caldura creste in mine, facandu-ma sa ma simt ca si cum as fi pe cale sa topesc gheata din cauza caldurii ce m-a invaluit.

- Si de ce nu ai zis asa de la inceput ? Nu crezi ca era mai bine ?

- Nu as fi putut sa-ti spun niciodata. Pentru ca, pur si simplu simt ca nu pot trai fara sa te vad zambind. Nu as fi putut sa-ti descriu modul diperat in care sufletl meu cerseste dupa atingeri nesfarsite cu buzele tale. Asta ar fi fost o greseala, si inca este. Iar faptul ca noi stam aici, intr-un loc atat de magic, stam in ninsoare, facand ca totul a para mai romantic, asta ma innebuneste, pur si simplu ma scoate fdin minti. Doar pentru faptul ca tu _esti indragostita de Naruto_, iar eu cred ca …

- Deci asta este problema ? Ceea ce simt eu _pentru Naruto_ ? Nu-mi vine sac red ! Tu chiar esti atat de gelos incat devi de-a dreptul orb ! Tu nu …

- Lasa-ma sa termin ce aveam de zis, apoi …

- Nu, nu te lass a termini ce ai de spus Sasuke ! M-am saturat sa aud ! Lasa-ma sip e mine sa vorbesc. Am dreptul sa spun si eu cate ceva. Bineinteles ca nu o sa sune atat de perfect cum au sunat jocurile tale de cuvinte, dar trebuie sa spun si eu _ceva_ !

- Bine. Tac. Ai dreptate, trebuie sa te las sa vorbesti, deci zi tot ceea ce vrei.

- Nu. Nu vreau sa mai zic nimic. Nu pot sa o fac, pur si simplu nu pot sa iti zic. Nu pot sa-ti zic ca nu as vrea sa spun aceleasi lucruri ca si tine, nu pot sa-ti spun sa si mie imi vine cateodata sa recunosc ca te iubesc si ca sunt incurabit de indragostita de tine. Pur si simplu nu pot sa nu-ti zic ca nu simt nimic. Daca ti-as zice ce am de zis as minti, te-as minti si nu mai vrea sa fac asta. Ma doare acesta nevoie de tine, de aceea nu pot sa iti zic mai mult fara a zice totul. Trebuie sa ma optresc aici si iti promit ca-ti voi spune cand voi fi macar putin pregatita. Voi incerca _altadata_. Bine ?

Sakura isi intoarce privirea de la mine, uitandu-se catre intratre. Acum ii puteam atinge obrazul stang. Era rece, inghetat si totodata moale si putin inrosit. Pur si simplu adorabil.

Stiu ca nu astepta un raspuns de la mine. Stia déjà ca sunt de accord cu ceea ce vrea ea, intotdeauna am fost. Nu avea nevoie de aprobarea mea pentru a nu-si dezvalui sentimentele. Ea pur si simplu era stapana pe ea, pe cand eu eram slab si neajutorat. Trebuie sa accept, este pur si simplu _imposibil_ sa ii refuz ceva Sakurei.

- Stii ce, Sasuke ?

Isi atinteste din nou privirea intr-a mea, facand ca legatura dintre noi sa fie din ce in ce mai profunda.

- Nu esti singurul disperat de a afla ce cred eu despre tine. Nici eu nu pot trai intrebandu-ma conituu ce crezi despre fiecare lucru pe care il fac. Si eu am nevoie sa stiu care este _parerea ta_ despre mine, poate chiar mai mult decat tine.

- Nu te cred.

- Este pur si simplu ceva _vital_. Asa cum am _nevoie_ si _sa te sarut_.

Am inghetat. Ea chiar a zis ca vrea sa ma sarute sau imaginatia imi joaca feste ? Si in acest moment, o informative pretioasa imi scapa. Asta ar fi trebuit sa ramana _secret_.

- Tu esti _singura_ fata pe care am sarutat-o _vreodata_. Stiu ca pare greu de crezut, din cauza _reputatiei_ mele, din cauza _trecutului_ meu negru si din cauza a tot ceea ce am facut in ultimii ani, dar este cat de poate de _adevarat_. Eu nu sunt obsedat de a saruta _pe cineva_, ci _pe tine_.

- Doar pe …

Insa rozalia este intrerupta de o voce cunoscuta. Si totusi, nu-mi doream sa ii aud vocea, nu acum, nu cand totul devine mai interesant; este o crima. Soarta ma uraste. De ce nu putea si el sa-si faca aparitia altadata, mai tarziu sau mai bine deloc ?

- Copii, ce faceti voi doi _aici_ ? Este din nou ceva indecent sau de data asta nu este cazul sa-mi fac griji cu _voi doi_ ?

Sakura se ridica alarmata, luandu-ma de mana, in asa fel incat sa ma ridic odata cu ea. Nici cand eram amandoi echilibrati nu mi-a dat drumul la mana. Asta doar imi face inima sa bata mare tare, emanand bucurie. Si vocea de clopotel a rozaliei este acum foarte tematoare si ingrijorata, nestiind cum sa faca sa nu se balbaie. Tocmai de aceea voi vorbi eu pentru amandoi, calm si foarte sigur pe mine:

- Domnule Diriginte, buna seara ! Ce faceti pe aici ? Nu spuneati ca aveti treaba toata ziua azi ?

- Ba da, Sasuke, am avut treaba. Treaba mea importanta a fost pentru voi. Am o surpriza, nu numai pentru voi doi, ci pentru toata clasa. Surpriza este la holel, de aceea eu am venit sa va caut pe toti si sa va duc la hotel. Voi ati ramas ultimii deoarece uitasem unde ati zis ca mergeti. Bine ca le-am gasit pe TenTen si Temari in parc. Ele mi-au amintit ca ati venit aici.

Oh, nu ! Inca o surpriza de-a lui Kakashi ? De ce ne uraste ? Cea de aseara a fost indeajuns pentru tot restul vietii mele ! Nu mai pot sa mai indur inca ceva asemanator.

- Voi … ati facut … cumva ceva … suspect ? Ar trebui sa-mi fac griji sis a va iau iar la intrebari ? Ce am auzit mai devreme, Sasuke, este …

M-am uitat alarmat in spatele dirigintelui si am constatat ca cel mai bin ear fi ca ei sa nu stie despre ce este vorba. L-am interrupt putin nervors si emotionat.

- Nu este nimic. Vorbim mai bine la hotel … despre _asta_.

Am zis, uitandu-ma la mana mea si a Sakurei. Erau legate perfect. Nici nu ma gandeam sa ii dau drumul sic red ca a inteles si Kakashi. Asta daca nu i-a venit o idée preconceputa de care ar trebui sa ma ingrijorez.

- Bine, atunci … Haideti la autobuz. Voi schimbati-va de pine, iar eu cu restul colegilor vostrii va asteptam in autobus, bine ?

- Sigur ca da. Asa este perfect. spune Sakura robotic.

Cat timp eu si rozalia ne-am pun incaltarile proprii, niciunul dintre noi nu a scos vreun sunet. Eram tacuti, putin ingrijorati.

Cel mai rau a fost momentul in care ne-am urcat in autobus. Toti stateau jos si era o liniste de mormant, ceea ce era ciudat. Eu si Sakura ne tineam din nou de mana, si fara sa ne dam seama, am urcat asa, tinandu-ne de mana. Temari nu a avut o reactive prea placuta, spunandu-I Sakurei ca este o nenorocita deoarece a spus ca ii place de cineva in timp ce _ar fi cu mine_.

_As vrea eu._ Nu. Nu as vrea. Ce tot zic ? Nu vreau decat sa fim …

- _Prieteni ? Doar prieteni ?_ Nu va crede nimeni ! Sakura, recunoaste ca iti place de Sasuke, recunoate ca sunteti mult mai mult decat prieteni.

- Stai, Temari ! Poate ca ei chiar sunt prieteni; _prieteni cu beneficii_.

Tot autobuzul era intrigat de ceea ce ii spuneau Temari si TenTen Sakurei, iar eu nu puteam sa o apar, de fiecare data cand incercam sa ii iau apararea cele doua spuneau ceva in asa fel incat sa ma lase fara cuvinte. Oribil din partea lor !

- Gata ! Terminati, fetelor ! Nu vreau sa va mai aud certandu-va, cel putin nu de fata cu mine. Daca vreti sa va luati de Sakura puteti sa o faceti in camerele voastre cand ajungem la hotel; acolo va puteti certa pana nu mai puteti. Acum taceti si pregatiti-va pentru o surpriza _placuta_ ! Sakura, Sasuke, cu voi vreau sa vorbesc separat, in camera _mea _cand ajungem. Ati inteles ?

Doamne, nu-mi vine sac red ca spun asta, dar chiar ma bucur sa-l aud pe Kakashi spunand asta. Chiar daca asta include si discutia cu mine si Sakura. Ingrozitor.

Cand ajungem la hotel suntem toti dusi in camera dirigintelui. Acolo este _surpriza_. Acum chiar sunt curios, despre ce naiba tot vorbeste atat de fericit omul acesta ? Nu inteleg. Nu pot.

Dar in momentul in care intram in camera simt cum lumea mea o ia cu susul in jos. Totul este un cosmar, chiar daca ar trebui sa ma bucur, nu pot. Inteleg de ce este fericit, desi nu inteleg cum este posibil. Cand o vad, raman impietrit, fara viata, ca si cum toata viata mea este _contra_ mine. Terifiant.

- Hinata.

Rostesc automat, urmat de Sakura:

- Naruto.

Acestia ne zambesc, dar noi suntem inspamantati. Eu si Sakura ne uitam unul la altul, nestiind ce sa facem si cum sa reactionam. Simtim acelasi lucru: teama. Confuzie. _Sentimente_ care se lupta in interiorul fiecaruia. Atunci ne strangem si mai tare de mana, amndoi simtind regretful.

_Trebuia sa-i fi spus ca o iubesc._


	44. Wish I May

**Dragoste Infinita**

**Capitolul 44**

**- Wish I May – **

_Trebuia sa-I fi spus ca o iubesc._

_Trebuia sa-I fi spus ca o iubesc._

_Trebuia sa-I fi spus ca o iubesc._

Trebuia. _Trebuia._ Trebuia.

De ce nu am facut-o ? De ce nu i-am spus ? De ce nu am sarutat-o ? De ce ? De ce, de ce, de ce ? De ce nu am luat-o in brate, spunandu-I ca imi poate spune orice, ca poate sa-mi dezvaluie sentimentele sale ? De ce ? De ce am fost atat de las incat sa o fac sa creada ca ma poate conduce ?

_Pentru ca poate._

Cum am putut fi atat de fraier incat sa o lass a-mi scape ? Si eram _atat de aproape …_ _Puteam _sa fac _multe_. Puteam sa ii spun _cat de mult_ o iubesc, puteam sa o sarut pana o faceam sa-si uite propriu nume. Puteam sa o fac sa devina _a mea_. Ar fi trebuit sa fac toate aceste lucruri, sa-I spun _totul_. Chiar si despre _…._

- Sas'ke ! _Prietene !_ Ce faci ? Ce-I cu fata asta asa de … _profunda_ ? Ai trecut_ iar_ la sentimente adanci ? Ce ai p …

Nu ! Nu il pot lasa sa-mi distruga reputatia ! Naruto, te voi omori daca nu taci in momentul acesta ! Inceteaza !

- Naruto, taci ! Tot un idiot ai ramas ! Acum, ia zi, _esti bine_ ?

- _Aproape_ perfect !

Bine. Asta inseamna ca imi acorzi o sansa _aproape_ completa _de a te distruge_.

Si totusi, trebuie sa mint. Trebuie sa ma prefac ca nu am nici cea mai mica problema si ca totul este perfect, _ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat_. Doar pentru ca Naruto sa nu afle nimic din ceea ce am trait in ultimele ore, doar petru ca blondul sa nu se prinda de felul in care ma uit eu la _Sakura_. Este pur si simplu _imposibil_.

Cum s-ar presupune ca trebuie sa ma prefac din nou ca nu sunt _eu_, ca adevaratul Sasuke nu se ascunde dupa _o masca_, cum ? Cum pot eu sa imi pun din nou _reputatia_ pe primul loc ? Cum s-ar presupune ca ar trebui sa ma comport in preajma Sakurei, daca este si Naruto langa noi ? Ce va crede _prietenul meu_ ?_ Dar_ Sakura ?

Doar ea este cea care conteaza, cea a carei opinii ma intereseaza, singura care isi are rostul. _Doar Sakura. _Iar ea nu imi stie _inca _reputatia, nici trecut – cel pe care numai Naruto il cunoaste – si nici … tot ceea ce am facut, toate greselile mele. Iar asta ester au, foarte rau.

Ma uit la rozalie. O privesc fascinate de modul in care se abtine sa nu planga, de acel fel unic in care incearca sa schiteze un zambet, chiar daca este cat se poate de fals. Ea este mai puternica decat mine; are puterea de a trece peste _tot_, facand sa para ca atmosfera este normal, ca si cum ar mai exista un motiv de bucurie.

Sper doar sa nu-mi dea drumul la mana. Sper sa nu-mi dea drumul la mana. Sper, sper, sper. Nu vreau sa se duca la Naruto, nici la prietena ei, Hinata.

_Hinata. _

Cum am putut uita ca este aici ? Sunt de-a dreptul nsimtit. De ce nu i-am acordat nici cea mai mic atentie acestei fiinite inocente ? Cum mi-am permis sa o ignor ? Cum este omeneste posibil sa nu o observ ? Cum ?

_Nu stiu._

Si din nou, raspunsul este unul ce cauzeaza confuzie. Ca de fiecare data, nu stiu raspunsul niciuneia dintre intrebarile pe care mi le pun cu disperare. Este de-a dreptul exasperant.

M-am saturat sa imi tot pun singur intrebari. M-am saturat si de a nu putea primi vreun raspuns la vreo intrebare. M-am saturat sa nu-mi poata da nimeni vreun indiciu pentru a dezlega enigmele ce ma intriga. Si de asemenea, m-am saturat sa fiu confuz. M-am saturat sa nu stiu ce simt si sa fiu dezorientat. Mi-a ajuns sa ma uit tot timpul in jurul meu confuz si sa ma intreb ce ar trebui sa fac. _M-am saturat !_

Iar ce mai rau este faptul ca nu ma pot opri. Nu pot sa incetez sa imi umplu simgur capul cu tampenii despre dragoste, gandindu-ma la iluziile mele cum c-as fi indragostit de Sakura. Nu mai pot continua sa imi urlu singur in minte ca o iubesc. Si trebuie sa ii spun. Dar nu o voi face; nu pot.

_Nu o iubesc._ Nu. Ba da. Sau nu ? Din nou, nu stiu.

Si chiar in momentul in care eu ma cert cu sentimentele nedeslusite inca, se intampla _inevitabilul_. Ceeea ce cauzeaza un dezastru in sufletul meu. Infiorator.

Sakura imi da drumul la mana, regretul simtindu-se in privirea indurerata ce mi-a aruncat-o pe fruris, si se duce la Naruto, aplicandu-I o imbratisare calduroasa; incerca sa se bucure ca s-a intors blondul, dar nu putea. Pur si simplu era neobisnuit sentimental care o cuprinse, ceea ce o facea derutata, distanta.

In momentul in care glasul ei a rasunat in incaperea tensionata, am simtit cum inima mi-a fost luata din piept. Mai aveam putin si ma prabuseam, simtind cum picioarele imi cedau incep. Dar trebuia sa raman in picioare, trebuia sa fiu puternic. _Trebuie !_

- Naruto ! Nu ai idée cat de mult ma bucur ca esti bine; sunt atat de fericita ca nu ai nimic ! Dar cum ? Kakashi ne-a spus ca iesi aproape mort. M-am ingrijorat extrem de tare ! Nu cred ca mi-am mai facut atatea griji pentru viata cuiva niciodata; sa nu mai patesti nimic ! Ai inteles ? O sa am chiar eu grija ca tu sa fii bine. _Iti promit !_

Oh, nu, nu va fi chiar atat de bine pe cum crezi. Nu si daca voi actiona eu. Ceea ce se va intampla, poti fi sigura ca nu il voi lasa …

Si chiar in momentul acela, cand imi pregateam planul de a-l asasina pe blond, un impuls necontrolat m-a facut sa imi intrept privirea spre _Hinata_.

Am ramas uluit de frumusetea cu care stralucea in lumina becului. Parul ei lung iesea in evidenta, facandu-I ochii sa sclipeasca. Acea culoare unica era pur si simplu magnifica. Aproape ca m-a facut sa ma pierd, aproape ca am uitat ca era si Sakura in apropierea mea. Uimitor !

M-am dus spre bruneta, dandu-I un pipic pe obraz, apoi zicandu-I ca ma bucur ca este bine. I-am zambit cat de adevarat am putut, ceea ce a fost incredibil, deoarece nici nu ma gandeam ca voi reusi sa fac acest lucru fara sa ma ajute Sakura. Dar am reusit. Iar asta inseamna ca nu depend de ea. _Sau da ?_

_Daca nu depind_ de rozalie de simt cum privirea imi este indreptata spre _ea_ ? De ce vreau sa-I vad _reactia_ ? _Oare_ … oare _vreau_ sa o fac _geloasa_ ? Oare chiar _este _geloasa ? Sau este iritata doar de faptul ca … ca … nu stiu. Nu stiu de ce este enervata, dar stiu sigur ca ceva nu-I convine.

In urmatoarele minute i-am vazut pe toti cum se apropiau de cei doi accidentati, facandu-I sa se simta bineveniti. Eu stateam pe pat, alaturi de Sakura, tinandu-ne de mana. Neobisnuit. Si totusi se simtea atat de bine incat nu ar putea sa-I dau drumul la mana pentru nimic in lume, niciodata. Nu, nu, nu ! Sakura este a mea, _imi apartine_ si nu ii voi mai da drumul niciodata, _niciodata_ ! Nu pot sa o las, pur si simplu m-ar ucide. Iar eu sunt _mult prea egoist_, deci rezulta ca ea este _numai a mea_.

Kakashi i-a gonit in scurt timp pe toti din camera sa, mai putin pe mine si pe Sakura. Pe Naruto si Hinata i-a trimis in _camera noastra_, a mea si a rozaliei. Cat de nedrept ! Este camera noastra, nu a lor ! Ei nu am niciun drept sa vina si sa primeasca camera noastra !

_Doar a noastra !_

Acum nu o sa mai pot sa fiu _singur cu Sakura_, nu o sa mai putem face nimic care sa ne include doar pe _noi doi_, pe mine si pe rozalie. Nu o sa mai putem continua nimic din_ ceea ce incepusem_.

- Acum ca am ramas _doar noi trei_, vreau sa clarificam _lucrurile_. Sunteti _amandoi_ de accord sa imi marturisiti ce se intampla _de fapt_ cu voi, _ce este intre voi_ ?

Sakura parea agitata, deoarece mana ii transpirase _brusc_, iar privirea o trada in totalitate. Fata aceasta este atat de usor de citit, _parca_ ar fi o carte deschisa.

Kakashi ne privea intrebator, asteptand ca unul din noi sa zica ceva. Tocmai de aceea voi vorbi eu, din nou, pentru amandoi.

- Domnule diriginte, vreau sa va dezvalui ceva: eu nu sunt de accord. De fapt, sunt intru-totul contra. Nu inteleg de ce ar trebui sa stiti dumneavoastra ceva despre mine si Sakura. Si de asemenea, vreau sa va intreb ceva.

Dar nu am mai intrebat. M-am oprit, lasandu-l intrigat, facandu-l sa fiarba in suc propriu. Pur si simplu imi place sa fac cum nu sties a savureze suspansul pe care I l-am oferit. Asta ma face cumva malefic ? Nu, nu cred.

Zambesc in sinea mea, dupa care il adresez intrebarea promisa:

- De ce _ne-ati mintit_ ? De ce nu ne-ati spus despre _adevarata_ lor stare ? Nu credeti ca era mai bines a ne fi spus ca ei defapt sunt bine, ca sa nu ne facem griji _degeaba_ ?

La ultima intrebare am intensificat putin vocea, facand ca tonul folosit sa sune mai dur. Asta a facut-o pe Sakura sa isi indrepte privirea spre mine, studiindu-ma foarte atent, fiind fermecata de fiecare amanunt.

- Nu iti voi spune.

Raspunsul lui Kakashi m-a socat.

Cum ? Cum sa nu-mi spuna ? Cum este posibil asa ceva ? Nu meritam nici macar o explicatie ? Nu-mi vine sa cred !

Insa fata mea ramane la fel: dura, rece, indiferenta.

Nu zic nimic, nu fac nimic. Il astept pe el sa-mi vorbeasca. Tot nu m-a lamurit cu nimic, nici despre minciuna, nici de ce vrea sa afle informatiile despre mine si Sakura.

- Sasuke, nu ai de ce sa te superi. Nu vom avea aceasta conversatie acum.

De ce ? De ce nu vrea sa imi spuna acum ? Ce ester au in faptul ca vreau sa ma supar ? Plus, am toate drepturile sa fiu nervos din cauza omului acesta; pur si simplu se baga mult prea mult in viata mea personala. Ma deruteaza si mai rau.

- Iti voi spune doar ca voi doi va alati aici pentru a vorbi _despre voi_, despre _realatia voastra_, nu despre _chestii medicale_.

In momentul in care a pronuntat ultimele doua cuvinte un chicotit mi s-a scurs printre buze, amintindu-mi de modul in care am incercat _sa o fac_ pe Sakura _sa ma sarute_.

Si in acelasi moment, am auzit-o pe rozalie sarind alarmata de pe pat, _negand_ faptul ca am avea o realatie. Ceea ce este _foarte_ adevarat.

- Bine. _Daca_ nu aveti o relatie, _de ce_ va tineti de mana asemeni unor indragostiti care nu se mai pot dezlipi unul de celalalt ?

_Pentru ca exact asta suntem._

Sau nu. Off, mereu uit ca asta este _doar in mintea mea_. Asta este oribil. Doar pentru ca asta imi doresc cu o disperare extrema, nu inseamna ca ar trebui sa ma prefac ca este adevarat. Sunt jalnic.

- Pentru ca … incepe sa spuna Sakura, dar nu reuseste sat ermine, privindu-ma in ochi, incercand sa-mi transmita printr-o singura privire ca ar trebui sa continui eu.

Si exact asa am si facut.

- Pentru ca …

Si m-am blocat. Nu pot sa-I ic ceea ce este in capul meu, iar raspunsul la aceasta intrebare imi este necunoscut, exact ca la celelalte.

- Pentru ca simtim nevoia.

Si pana la urma am reusit sa zic ceva adevarat, care sa fie si _inteligibil_. Surprinzator.

_Avem nevie unul de celalalt._

Si as spune-o, dar nu pot.

_- Avem nevoie unul de celalalt._

_Ma completeaza_ Sakura, parca stiind exact la ceea ce ma gandesc. Dar cum ? Ce i-a venit sa zica asta ?

- Inteleg.

Poftim ? Doar atat poate sa zica ? De ce nu spune ceva mai interesant ? De ce ? Cum poate spune ca intelege ? Intelege … Intelege. Nu pot sa cred, mi-e de-a dreptul imposibil sa percep asta.

- Dar aceasta nevoie de celalalt va va costa. In momentul de fata cred ca este … inadecvat sa mai stati atat de aproape unul de celalalt, pur si simplu va vreau mai desparti. Inteleg ca nu puteti trai asa, dar va trebui. In seara asta nu mai dormiti in aceeasi camera.

Si in acel moment am simtit cum inima mi s-a oprit. Aerul nu-mi mai ajunge in plamani si simt cum ma inec. Cred ca de data asta _chiar_ voi lesina.

Omul asta glumeste, nu ? Nu are cum sa fie adevarat ceea ce spune ! Nu este posibil sa ma desparta de Sakura, am nevoie de ea ! Si mai este si constient de ceea ce face ! Nu, nu cred ca asta chiar se intampla.

- Nu ! Nu puteti face asa ceva ! Eu si Sasuke nu putem dormi fara sa stam imbratisati, nu putem respire fara a simti unul miros emanate de celalalt. Acel parfum unic al lui Sasuke este singura mea sursa de oxigen. Daca nu il am langa mine, nu pot sipravietui ! Dumneavoastra chiar nu va ganditi ca asta ne-ar ucide pe amandoi ? De ce nu ne lasati sa traim fericiti ? De ce nu intelegeti ca noi nu putem sa stam separati ? _De ce ?_

Sakura chiar l-a uimit pe Kakashi; si nu numai pe el – si pe mine. Ea chiar si-a facut curajul sa urle la el – doar pentru ca noi doi sa putem ramane nedespartiti. Incredibil. Acum chiar ca _o iubesc pe Sakura_. Da ! Da, da, da ! _O iubesc_ ! Pur si simplu recunosc ca o iub … Nu ! Nu o iubesc ! Iar ma mint singur pentru ca pur si simplu nu simt asta. Adica o simt, dar sunt mai mult decat singur ca ma insel. _Nu o iubesc._ Nu.

- Sakura are dreptate, nu ne puteti face asta ! Domnule diriginte cred ca dumneavoastra …

- Sasuke, taci ! Am inteles ! Sakura mi-a explicat indeajuns de bine, nu mai este nevoie sa imi zici si tu. Deja ma doare capul din cauza voastra. Bine. Puteti sa ramaneti _impreuna _atata timp cat nu va mai gasesc in ipostaze asemanatoare cu …

- Am inteles ! Promit, adica promitem, ca nu mai facem lucruri de genul.

Si din nou, am preluat controlul. Yeey !

Kakashi ne spune ca putem pleca, dar inainte de asta Sakura ii mai adreseaza o intrebare. Fiind curioasa sa afle ce se va intampla cu Hinata si Naruto, aceasta il intreaba daca putem ramane singuri in camera.

- Doar pentru ca vrem ca discutam despre ceva mai … intim. Adica este ceva personal, de aceea avem nevoie de intimidate. Intelegeti ce vreau sa spun ?

Ceea ce am adaugat a fost doar pentru ca eram sigur ca dirigintelui ii poate veni vreo idée care ar putea compromite totul, si sunt mai mult decat sigur ca asta l-a linistit.

Acesta ne spune sa mergem inainte sis a il asteptam in fata usii camerei noastre. Super ! Asta inseamna ca am timp sa discut cu Sakura. Chiar simt nevoia sa-I spun ceva, inca de cand am pasit in camera aceasta si mi-am dat seama de ceva foarte important.

- Sasuke, mergem ?

Vocea de clopotel al rozaliei ma trezeste din visat, amintindu-mi ca trebuie sa plecam. Iesim rapid din camera, respirand usurati ca totul mers relativ ok. Cand ma asigur ca usa camerei profesorului este inchisa, ii spun Sakurei sa alergam pana la lift. Aceasta este de accord, tragandu-ma dupa ea. Ma las purtat de fata, simtind ca ma duce pe un nor, unde vom pluti impreuna. Magic.

In lift stam imbratisati, asteptand sa ajungem la etajul nostru. In cateva secunde se si intampla. Cand ajungem in dreptul usii noastre, Sakura se tranteste de perete, atragandu-mi atentia.

Simt cum tot corpul imi spune ca trebuie sa o fac, in timp ce mintea mea incearca sa se pastreze imuna la farmecul ei. Simt ca trebuie sa ma lipesc de ea, sa o strang in brate si sa nu-I mai dau drumul.

Lasandu-mi inima sa puna stapanire pe intregu-mi corp, ma pozitionez in fata rozaliei,  
lipindu-mi mana de perete. Ma apropi din ce in ce mai mult de ea, oprindu-ma chiar _inainte de a-I atinge buzele._ Inima ei batea alarmata, parca vrand sa-I sara din piept; semana cu a mea – _bat in acelasi ritm_.

Corpurile noastre erau lipite unul de celalalt, fetele noastre fiind foarte aproape, buzele chiar mai apropiate. Sursa mea de oxigen era atat de aproape de mine, inca nu mai era un aer diferit; acum respiram un aer al nostru, propriu, _izul perfect_.

Cand ma asigur ca nu ma va indeparta de ea, ii soptesc, vocea mea stinsa emanand un regret profund, amestecat cu multa tristete si iubire indurerata:

_- Trebuia sa-ti fi spus ca te iubesc._ Trebuia. _Trebuia sa iti zic totul._ Trebuia.

_- Trebuia._

In momentul in care mi-a confirmat, am simtit cat de mult si-ar fi dorit sa auda ca o iubesc. Dar, de asemenea, ar fi vrut si sa fie adevarat.

Puteam simti cu usurinta ca avem aceleasi sentimente, amandoi eram pierduti intr-un amalgam de sentimente, un paradox al emotiilor ne invaluise pe amandoi, facandu-ne sa actionam intr-un mod iresponsabil, condusi de impulsuri nebunesti, _controlati de inima_.

- De ce nu mi-ai zis ? ma intreaba Sakura pe un ton timid.

- Pentru ca nu pot. Daca iti zic ca te iubesc, _te mint_ … pentru ca _trebuie_ sa iti spun _totul_ pentru a parea _adevarat_.

- Atunci _de ce_ nu imi spui _to_t ce ar trebui ?

- La _momentul potrivit_. _Nu acum, nu azi, nu aici._ Nu vreau sa stric momentul asta atat de …

- _Romantic ?_ se aude vocea lui Kakashi, care statea in dreptul usii, adaugand: Trebuie sa te impinge u peste ea sau o vei saruta si singur, fara ajutorul cuiva ? Daca tot ai aceasta nevoie disperata de-a o face, ce mai astepti ? Asta este valabil si pentru tine, Sakura ! Sarutati-va odata, pentru ca pe bune, ma innebuniti pe mine, nici nu vreau sa-mi imaginez ce simtiti … mai ales la o distant atat de milimetrica ce va desparte. _Sarutati-va !_

Apoi se aude un chicotit amuzat, dupa care dirigintele ne spune sa asteptam aici pana ne cheama el inauntru. Eu si Sakura nici nu ne-am deranjat sa ne uitam la el, doar din cauza ca contactul nostrum visual este mult mai pretios. _Atat de profund si real._

Se aude cum Kakashi inchide usa in urma sa, lasandu-ne singuri, pierduti in tacere. Asta numai pana cand unul dintre noi sparge linistea asurzitoare ce domnea in holul pustiit.

- Sakura, tu iti dai seama cat de mult ma poti tortura ? Cum poti sa ma chinui in halul asta ? Tu constientizezi ca eu sunt pe cale sa mor daca mai sunt tinut mult timp atat de aproape de tine, fara sa te sarut, fara sa imi vina sa zic ca esti a mea, doar a mea ?

Sakura sta putin pe ganduri, pe chipul sau asternandu-se un zambet strengar si dulce.

- Hai sa jucam _adevar_ sau _provocare_ ! _Ai curaj_, Sasuke ?

_- Provocare._ ii soptesc, dand la o parte inca un milimetru ce ne despartea buzele.

_- Te provoc sa ma saruti !_

Ce ?

Numai atat pot sa raspund. Nu pot sa zic altceva, fara sa zic totul. Nu pot sa ii spun acelasi lucru, fara sa ii spun totul. Nu pot sa ii spun aproape nimic, fara sa-I spun totul. Concluzia ? Trebuie sa-I spun totul. Dar oricine stie ca asta nu se va intampla.

Sunt mult prea constient de durerea c ear ramane intiparita in sufletul ei, daca ar afla. Sunt mult prea constient ca nu m-ar ierta pentru ca nu i-am zis din primul moment in care am vazut-o. Sunt mult prea constient ca as rani-o. Si nu-mi permit sa fac asta. Pur si simplu ma distruge gandul ca ea va trebui sa afle de fapt ca …

- Sakura ! Sasuke ! Intrati si voi in camera !

Iar acesta este Kakashi, care tocmai ne-a chemat, distrugandu-mi pentru a treia oar ape ziua de azi momentul cu Sakura. Acum chiar aveam cea mai buna ocazie de-a o saruta ! Dar nu, trebuie sa intervina ceva. Ca de fiecare data. Este innebunitor. Pur si simplu ma dispera.

Si totusi, pentru a nu-I face pe cei aflati in incapere sa astepte sis a aiba banuieli, o trag pe Sakura mai aproape, obligand-o sa-mi atinga buzele, dar chiar in momentul acela, usa se deschide, capul lui Kakashi iesind.

Cat de jenant !

El intreaba pe un ton soptit, aproape mut:

- Nu v-ati sarutat _inca_ ? apoi adauga, cu o fata regretanda: Imi pare rau pentru voi, dar v-a trecut sansa. Cel putin pentru cateva minute. Nu va faceti griji, feti ramane din nou singuri si puteti continua ceea _ce ati inceput_.

Apoi ne face cu ochi, tragandu-ne de maini inauntru.

Cand intram, ii vedem pe Naruto si pe Hinata venind in directia usii. Eu si Sakura ne-am dus langa Kakashi, pentru a le lasa drumul liber celor doi colegi ai nostrii. Dupa ce ei pararesc incaperea, dirigintele ii urmeaza inchide usa in urma lui, lasandu-ne pe mine sip e Sakura singuri impreuna, amandoi pierduti in infernal cutremurator al tacerii.

Dup ace ma uit in jurul meu, o strang putin pe rozalie de mana. Doar pentru simplu fapt ca sunt constient ca trebuie sa-I dau drumul pentru cateva secunde, deoarece sunt nevoit sa imi dau geaca jos. La fel si Sakura. Pur si simplu mi se rupe sufletul la gandul ca trebuie sa rup contactul fizic dintre noi. Este prea crud.

Si totusi, incercand sa fac ca durerea sa nu se instaureze in mine, ii dau repede drumul la mana. Acum ma simt gol, de-a dreptul incomplete, ca si cum ceva mi-a fost furat.

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, imi scot imediat geaca de pe mine, dupa aceea ajutand-o sip e rozalie sa faca acelasi lucru. Ma duc sa le pun repede in cuier, apoi ma intorc la Sakura, pentru a o prinde din nou de mana. Poate si sa o sarut. _Poate._

In momentul in care corpul meu se afla la mai putin de un metro de ea, simt cum bataile inimii o iau razna, incepand sa bubuie in inetriorul pieptului meu. Sangele incepe sa mi se scurga mult mai repede prin vene, in timp ce respiratia imi este accelerate. Mainile imi transpira, facandu-ma sa ma opresc. M-am blocat. Am intepenit in fata celei mai frumoase fete existente pe pamant. Sunt asemeni unei stane de piatra in fata acesteia. O privesc timid, incercand sa ascund ezitarea ce ma cuprinsese, cautandu-mi curajul de a ma duce mai aproape de aceasta fiinta ce se aseamana cu o zeita.

Dar nu pot. Ba da. Sau … nu ? Nu, nu pot sa ma mai misc. Sunt distrus.

Cand vede ca nu mai vin spre ea, ma intreaba ce am patit, apropiindu-se de mine. Ajunge in drepul meu, legand un contact visual. Un zambet imi apare pe buze. O intreb ce si-ar dori sa facem, nestiind la ce sa ma astept.

Din nou, sunt inspaimantat. Nu stiu cum sa vorbesc cu ea, fara sa ma comport prea obsedat. Incerc sa ma controlez. Dar nu pot.

_- Continuam jocul ?_

Sakura ma readuce la realitate, aducandu-mi aminte de scena de pe hol, amintindu-mi de distant milimetrica ce ne despartea. Asta doar ma face sa o doresc mai mult, sa o vreau cu o disperare mai mare. De ce incerca sa ma innebuneasca ? De ce ?

Stie foarte bine ca nu ma pot abtine sa o sarut. Este mai mult decat constienta de faptul ca nu imi pot controla impulsurile. Acum doar profita. Stie ca am o slabiciune pentru ea si ma tortureaza fara pic de mila. Dar de ce ? Ce vrea sa obtina ?

_"Asa cum am nevoie si sa te sarut."_

Ceea ce mi-a zis mai devreme imi reapare in minte. Parca o pot auzi cum urla _in interiorul mintii mele. _

_" Saruta-ma ! "_

Si oricat de mult mi-as dori, nu este adevarat. Doar in mintea mea se petrece asta. Este terifiant. Si derutant.

Am dat si eu un raspuns in sfarsit:

- _Sigur._ Doar ca de data aceasta_ te provoc eu pe tine sa ma saruti_.

- Tu nu ti-ai executat _provocarea_, inca. Dupa ce faci ce ti-am zis, o fac si eu pe a mea. _Cu ea mai mare placere._

Firar ! Si-a amintit ca **_nu_** am sarutat-o ! Acum trebuie ca sa mor din nou incercand sa-I ating buzele. Iar partea cea mai proasta este ca nu pot. _Nu pot sa o sarut !_

Ma doare sa o spun, dar sunt obligat sa recunosc. _Nu pot._ Pur si simplu nu pot. Asa ceva ar fi _mult prea gresit_.

- Ti-ai pierdut curajul, Sasuke ?

_Da !_

Ba nu.

Inca am mult curaj, doar ca nu o pot saruta. Chiar daca s-ar simti ca cel mai perfect si cel mai frumos lucru care l-am facut vreodata, nu o pot face.

Si totusi, cum ma voi opune ? Cum _voi rezista_ tentatiei ? _Cum ?_ Cum voi putea scapa de acest _viciu_ ? Cum ?

Intr-o fractiune de secunda, simt cum piciorele mi se misca, apropiindu-ma din ce in ce mai mult de Sakura. Centimetrii ce ne despart se scurg unul cate unul, in scurt timp corpurile noastre fiind _lipite_. Acum puteam simti cu usurinta cum _inima ei_ batea in acelasi ritm cu a mea. _O completare perfecta._

Mainile mele erau in jurul taliei fetei, in timp ce ale sale ramasera pe langa trupul firav al acesteia. Cu fiecare miscare ce o faceam, corpul meu se misca mai rigid, facand ca totul sa para fortat. Cutremurator.

O strang pe Sakura in brate, apropiindu-ma de buzele fetei. Erau destul de uscate, dar pareau la fel de perfecte ca intotdeauna. Acest lucru ma fermeca.

Si totusi, ma opresc.

Nu pot sa ma mai misc, amintindu-mi ca mi-am interzis sa o sarut. Si in acel moment o imping pe pat, intreband-o:

- Vrei sa jucam _alt_ joc ?

Aceasta da din cap, acceptand oferta mea.

Acum mai trebuie doar sa gasesc jocul perfect. Ceva care sa nu include saruturi, ceva care sa ne ajute sa ne cunoastem mai bine, totodata putand sa ne clarificam intebarile unul celuilalt. Dar care este acest joc ?

Si se pare ca am gasit jocul perfect, pana la urma.

- Ce zici daca jucam _" 20 de intrebari " _?

Sakura se uita intrigata la mine, o urma de _dezamagire_ citindu-i-se in privire. Puteam simti regretul ce o macina. Acest lucru ma sfasia pe dinauntru.

_Trebuia sa o fi sarutat._


End file.
